Foundling
by MissCHSparkles
Summary: When seven year old Harry Potter is lost by his nelgectful aunt, he is found by non other than our favaorite Potions Master. So follows is a story of two lonely people finding something they never thought they could, love. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note. This story was inspired by 'Arm's of a Dark Angel' and 'Harry's new Home.' I hope everyone enjoys it and please review if you do._

_I do not own any of the characters from the Harry Potter books, JK does._

Seven year old Harry Potter was bored. He had to sit still and quiet while his aunt chatted loudly to some friends on a bench in a park. His cousin Dudley was playing with some other children in the park's play area. Harry wasn't allowed to play with them as his "aunt" wanted to keep an eye on him. She wasn't his real aunt; his real aunt was on holiday with his uncle. His uncle had called it a business conference but Harry was old enough to know what this really meant. It meant an hour's business in the morning then enjoying the rest of the day before having dinner with some other businessmen. The "aunt" he was with now was his uncle Vernon's Sister Marge. She was in charge of Harry and Dudley while Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were away. After Dudley for an ice-cream, they had gone for a walk in a park with two of Aunt Marge's dogs, Ripper and Maverick.

Both dogs hated Harry but thankfully he hadn't had to walk them as Aunt Marge didn't trusthim to properly handle her "babies". Dudley had just started to whine that he didn't like walking when Aunt Marge had spotted some old friends and sat down to chat with them. Dudley had enjoyed a rest before running over off to play on the swings. When Harry had tried to join him, he had been snapped at to stay put. Marge had then had a conversation with her friends about disobedient brats. Harry really hoped the summer holidays would get better than this.

Eventually the friends left and Dudley waddled over to complain he was hungry.

"Don't worry Dudder's, I'll take you into McDonalds for a quick burger" She said beaming jovially at him. "You" she snapped at Harry. "Stay here until we get back."

She took Dudley by the hand and led him and the dogs out the park, across the town square and into a shopping centre. Harry was left sitting forlornly. After ten minute he started to get desperate for the toilet. He knew there was a public toilet in the park and it wasn't too far away. He glanced at the shopping centre but Dudley was bound to take ages having seconds so surely had time to quickly run to the toilet.

Harry stood up and ran as fast as his little legs could take him. The toilets were out of sight of the bench but only just, so he should be fine. After he had reached and been to the toilet he was just going to run back but there was a street performance that caught his attention. The performer's were juggling and doing all sorts of wonderful tricks. Their antics enchanted Harry and he stood with other park walkers to watch them in their brightly coloured costumes. It looked so difficult, yet the performers did everything with practised ease. Just like magic. Harry smiled; his aunt and uncle hated that word and always got jumpy if Harry ever used that word.

Suddenly he realised that he had been watching for half an hour. His heart thudded, he was going to be in so much trouble. He raced back to the bench and leapt onto it, but thankfully his aunt didn't seem to be back yet. Slowly he relaxed and waited. And waited. Half an hour went by. Then an hour. And then an hour and fifteen minutes. After an hour and a half had passed, Harry started to get nervous.

His aunt and cousin had been gone two hours. Of course Dudley would have taken ages stuffing his face and Aunt Marge had probably then taken him to a video store or something. It would be like Aunt Marge to keep him waiting. And so he waited.

The sky started to darken, not just with the onset of evening but with rain clouds. Harry didn't want to get wet so he decided that maybe he could wait in the entrance to the shopping centre where he could easily see the park and square in case they came form another direction. So he got up, went through the park gates, crossed the square and walked up to the shopping centre entrance. It was locked.

Harry stared in horror at the door. He desperately thought that maybe it had only just closed and his aunt and cousin had come out another entrance and were even now coming for him. But the sign said it had closed half an hour ago. Harry felt sick. They had forgotten him. Was it his fault? Did they come back earlier while he was watching the performers? But that had been in view of the bench even though it was a bit away.

Harry couldn't bare standing there thinking these thoughts and he didn't want to return to the park and be locked in when it closed, which would be soon. He didn't like either his aunt or cousin but he was only little and far from home. He started to run along the high street. The sky was getting darker and darker, it would soon rain. His oversized clothes flapped as he ran. Maybe they were still about, in one of the shops. But all the shops were shut.

Harry ran faster up a new street, running from the fear that he was lost and alone. He heard dogs barking, was that them? He ran towards the sound, but no, it was just a couple with two collies. Disappointment flooded him. He started to run even faster, even as fat rain drops started to hit his face. Maybe he could find a policeman. But he didn't know where or how to find one. Pretty soon he was soaked and tried so he huddled under a bus stop. It was now very dark, with only a few streetlamps casting a dull yellow glow.

Suddenly Harry heard loud voices and laughter. A small group of men were making their way to the bus stop, staggering and clutching cans and bottles. By their slurred singing, it sounded like they were celebrating a football win. Harry edged away from them as them stumbled into the bus stop. Aunt Petunia had warned him and Dudley about drunkards.

"Aw'right pal" one of them said suddenly spotting Harry.

"Yes, thank-you sir" Harry replied though he was anything but.

"We won" said another man taking a swig from his bottle. "Didn't we" he added to his fellows who gave a loud cheer.

"Er, well done" said Harry politely.

"You look cold son" said a man with no hair. "Want a drink to keep you warm" offering his bottle to Harry.

"No thank-you" Harry stammered.

"Hey" said the man who had announced the win. "You're no with them, are you?" He leaned towards Harry who started backing away.

"I don't understand, sir" Harry said as the man said angrily.

"They tried to cheat us. Dirty scumbags" The other agreed with several rude names.

"It was a foul" yelled the man smashing his bottle against the bus stop. Harry jumped back in fright as the man fell over. From the ground the man reached out trying to grab hold of Harry, his manner changing as he offered Harry a fag. Terrified Harry ran back out into the rain, anything to get away.

He ran until he tripped over a metal pipe lying on the pavement. Harry cried out in pain as his knees and hands landed heavily on the broken glass strewn surface. Poor Harry was now crying as he examined his bloodied hands and knees. He wished he was inside. He looked at the house he was next too. It looked so inviting. Harry had many rules that he had to follow; one was never talk to strangers. But he understood that this one was for his own good, because of all the Public Information Advents on TV. But Harry was hurt, cold and frightened.

Pushing himself to his feet he made his way through the rickety gate and along the overgrown path, even though his knees throbbed. Once he reached the door he had to jump to reach the knocker as he was so small. When he had managed to grab it, he knocked. Harry waited with baited breath. The rain was getting worse and he had a runny nose. And then the door opened.

_Author's note. Who's door has little Harry knocked on? Will they help him? Find out in the next chapter._


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's note. Severus comes face to face with the last person he expected to meet._

_Please, please review, it really helps me write and don't be afraid to give me suggestions. Enjoy._

Severus Snape had been studying a potions journal, when someone knocked on his door. He looked up annoyed. He didn't know who it could be as he rarely, if ever received visitors. He got up, put his journal on a table and made his way over to the door. If this was for no good reason then someone was about to get an earful. Severus was only in his twenties but he had a presence that said don't get on the wrong side of me.

"Yes" he said sternly as he opened the door but froze at the sight that met his eyes. There was a soaking wet, sniffling small child with bleeding knees was staring up at him. Severus stared at the child for a minute and then the child spoke.

"Please sir, I'm lost, and I'm sorry to bother you" But at that moment the child sneezed loudly. This broke Severus's revelry.

"Come in out the rain, child" said Severus softening his voice. It was still something of an order as Severus could see that despite the child's boldness at knocking, he was still wary of a stranger. _Sensible boy_ Severus thought as he opened the door properly and ushered the boy in. The boy gratefully stepped in but stood awkwardly as Severus closed the door.

"Come along" Severus said gently as with a gentle hand against the boys back led him through to the sitting room. Because the rain had caused a chill in the air Severus to light the fire, so he led the boy to a chair by the fire. He lifted the boy onto the chair and spoke softly.

"Don't worry child, you have nothing to be afraid of, I'm going to clean your knees and get you out of those wet things."

"Thank-you, sir" the boy said smiling shyly.

"What's your name?" said Severus as he looked out bandages, tweezers and other first aid items. Making sure the boy couldn't see, he heated up a jug of fresh water and brought it over.

"It's Harry, sir" said the boy.

"Well Harry, my name is Professor Severus Snape and I'm a teacher" said Severus briskly as he laid everything out.

"Sir" said Harry hesitantly. "I hurt my hands." He held out bloodied glass imbedded hands. Severus inwardly winced in sympathy.

"Hold them over this bowl" Severus told the boy moving a small table with a large china bowl next to him. Harry did as he was told and Severus poured warm water over them, getting rid of the blood and dirt. Severus then took a pair of tweezers and extracted the pieces of glass in Harry's hands. Harry bit his lip as it stung but didn't make a sound. However he couldn't hold back a whimper of pain when his hands were wiped with anaesthetic but his hands were then wrapped in some soft light material. Harry started to relax; he'd picked the right door to knock on.

"I'm going to get some blankets and a tower, Harry and then we can get you out of these wet things" said Severus as he stood and headed out the sitting room. It only to a moment to summon said articles and then he headed back in where Harry was waiting. He gently pulled Harry's sodden jumper and t-shirt off him. As Harry's clothes were so loose on him it wasn't difficult and he then gently dried him with a towel. Harry was then wrapped in a soft warm blanket. Covering Harry's knees with a towel, he helped Harry out of his trousers so he could tend to Harry's knees.

A little while later Harry was snuggled up on the sofa covered with blankets, warm and dry. His hands and knees still stung a bit but were clean and bandaged The Professor had disappeared to make something hot for Harry. And Harry was feeling very happy and safe.

Severus quickly prepared a hot meal and a drink for the little boy in his living room and summoned a potion to prevent the boy from becoming ill. As he did this, he wondered how Harry had become lost. He would have to find out where the boy had come from and assure the boy's family that he was safe. Judging by Harry's cast-offs and thinness, Severus didn't think his parents were well off. At least Harry was obviously well behaved.

Harry, a very common muggle name Severus thought. Harry was the name of Lily's son. Of Potter's son. Severus sighed softly. This Harry was not the offspring of his great love and his great rival, though funnily enough the boy did wear glasses and have dark hair like Potter.

But it didn't do to dwell on such things, not when Severus had other things to attend to. With a last flick of his wand, the tray of food and drink was ready and he carried it through to the sitting room. As he came over to the sofa he could see Harry gingerly holding a towel and trying to dry his glasses with an end.

"Here Harry, you eat this up like a good boy." Severus said carefully laying the tray on Harry's lap. "I made you broth so you will only have to use one hand and also a nice hot drink."

"Thank you sir" said Harry and taking up his spoon, began to eat.

"Harry", Severus began after Harry had had a few spoonfuls. "Do you have any idea where your parents might be?"

"They're dead, sir" Said Harry sadly taking a drink of coco.

"Ah" said Severus. "So who do you live with?"

"My aunt and uncle but they're away on holiday just now. My uncle's sister is looking after me and my cousin."

"What is your last name?" asked Severus meaning to phone the police as Harry's aunt was sure to be looking for him. Harry's eyes had been on his food but as he was asked this question he looked at Severus properly with dry glasses. And as Severus stared into bright green eyes, Harry said

"It's Potter, sir."

Severus just managed to keep his face a mask but inside he was reeling with shock. This _was_ Lily and James' son. He had Harry Potter, the boy who lived, but could he be mistaken. No, there it was, the lightning bolt shaped scar on the boy's forehead. The boy's previously wet hair had covered his forehead. Suddenly the situation was a lot more complex. Severus didn't say anything for a few moments, but then frowned. How could Harry's family have allowed him to become so completely lost and vulnerable. They knew he had to be protected.

"Harry, how did you become lost? Did you wonder from your aunt?"

"No sir, Aunt Marge took Dudley for some food and left me in the park" said Harry.

_Left him in the park _Severus thought in disbelief.

"I was supposed to wait on the bench for them sir, but I really needed the bathroom, and then I was watching a magic show. It wasn't far from the bench, I wasn't long and I ran back to the bench and waited. But they didn't come and I thought they had come back but I wasn't there so it was my fault. I waited but it got dark and I went looking for them and couldn't find them. I got wet and these men scared me and then I fell and then I knocked on your door, sir."

Harry was looking very miserable as he finished. He felt that somehow it was his fault. To his surprise Severus, who had been sitting on the wooden chair he had first placed Harry, got up and sat beside Harry putting an arm round him. Harry was so unused to attention like this he didn't realise how awkward Severus felt. He leaned into the embrace as Severus said.

"Hush child, you did nothing wrong, you're safe here. Now finish your dinner then drink this medicine like a good boy."

Harry finished his food, and then obediently drank the "medicine" that Severus gave him, though it didn't taste very nice. But to make the taste go away, Severus gave him a little bit of chocolate which Harry enjoyed very much. Severus then scooped the small boy up and carried him upstairs. He showed Harry the bathroom and gave him a pair of pyjamas that he had shrunk. Once Harry had changed and used the bathroom, Severus led him into his bedroom. Severus's room was the only bedroom that was clean, with a made up bed so he planned to let the boy sleep there for the night. Since it was still early for Severus, he could easily fix up another room for himself. He lifted Harry onto the middle of the bed and tucked him in. Harry snuggled down suddenly feeling sleepy.

"Goodnight sir" he said as he closed his eyes.

"Goodnight child, and sleep well. Do you need a night light?"

"No sir" said Harry with a sign and a few moments later was fast asleep. And Severus quietly left the room.

_Author's note. Severus does some investigating. Till next time._


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's note. Some of you may feel that Severus is being very OC when it comes to Harry but remember Harry is just a lonely little boy who got lost and even Severus wouldn't start having a go at him. In the book, Severus had basically already decided that Harry would be a brat just like his father and never gave him a proper chance. In my story he gets to see Harry for who he is before knowing he is the boy who lived. The first impression we get of people is usually the one we stick with and Severus already decided Harry was a nice little boy so he isn't going to be mean to him. _

_The next update won't be until next week as I'm going away for the weekend, feel free to leave me suggestions in the mean time. _

_Enjoy and please review._

Severus quietly made his way downstairs and into the living room. Once there he sat down heavily on the sofa and rubbed his face. It was almost too much to take in. How could Petunia have allowed her sister's child to be looked after by someone who had lost him so easily? Now Harry Potter was his responsibility.

"_Damn it_" he thought. "_I can't even contact Albus or Minerva. Dumbledore is at a Headmaster's and Headmistresses conference in Paris and Minerva is in the Swiss Alps on holiday. At least they're both in Europe but I can't contact them by Floo. I'll have to send a pair of International owls to them."_

Having decided this, Severus stood up, retrieved his hooded cloak and prepared to leave. The boy would sleep soundly; Severus had added a few spoonfuls of sleeping draught to the boy's coco. And after casting protective charms around the house, he disapparated. With loud crack, he apparated into the village of Hogsmede. It was much lighter this far north and the skies were clear of the storm over Severus house. Severus headed straight for the Post Office which stayed open quite late on the summer, as there were many travellers this time of year.

Ten minutes later two International owls were winging their way south to Europe. Severus had urged both Albus and Minerva to get in touch as soon as possible. In case the owls were intercepted, Severus had only stated that a situation had arisen which required their immediate attention. Severus paused outside the Post Office.

"_Now where did Petunia and her husband Dursley live? I don't know if that's were Harry's aunt and cousin are staying but it is worth checking. Hmm, ah yes, number four, Privet Drive, Surrey. That is where Harry lives."_

With another loud crack Severus diapparated to the Dursley's address. The house was dark when he arrived in the quiet street but he still decided to go in. It wasn't difficult to break in; a simple freezing charm took care of the burglar alarms. Lighting his wand, he padded softly upstairs to check no-one was in bed. It was still very early but hurt to be sure. But there was no-one in the first bed room, that must be Petunia's and her husband's. The second room he tired was also empty and Severus guessed it was the guest bedroom judging by how empty of personal possessions. The third bedroom was full of toys and pictures of a large blond boy who must be Harry's cousin. There was clearly no-one, but Severus himself, in the house.

"_But while I'm here I might as well pick up a few of the boy's clothes to take with me for him to wear tomorrow."_

So Severus entered the fourth and last bedroom, which was also full of toys. But something was wrong. All the toys were either old or broken. The bed looked like it had never been used, there wasn't even a duvet. He checked the wardrobe, no clothes. Severus was very confused. This wasn't the wrong house; he'd seen a few pictures of Petunia. So why did it seem that only three people lived here, where were Harry's things.

"Accio Harry Potter's jumper." He called as he stepped onto the landing. He heard a very soft thump from somewhere below. He peered over the banister, it sounded as though the jumper was locked up. He called the spell again.

"Accio Harry Potter's shoes."

This time a pair of shoes banged their way out from the cupboard under the stairs and flew up to him. He caught them, frowning down at the open cupboard door. He padded down the stairs and around to the cupboard door and thrust his lit wand inside. He froze at the sight that met his eyes. Inside the dusty cramped space were a bed and some shelves on which some old clothes were piled. And on the bed was a piece of paper. Severus picked it up. It was a crayoned picture of a smiling boy with glasses, black hair and a scar who was holding hands with two adult figures. The picture was signed Harry Potter, age seven. The two adult figures were labelled mum and dad.

But it was sadly clear that Harry had no idea what his parents looked like. The dad figure had black hair like Harry, but the mum figure was wearing glasses. Though ironically Harry did have Lily's eyes, she had never needed glasses. Severus carefully laid the picture back down on the bed. He hadn't given much thought to "the boy who lived" during the last few years. But he would never have believed the boy lived like this, sleeping under the stairs and wearing old clothes. Callously abandoned. Severus had hugged Harry because Lily had always needed one when she was upset even though he found it difficult to show such affection to anyone. And Harry had seemed so grateful as though he was unused to such things. Something would have to be done.

Harry awoke in semi-darkness. He could still hear rain falling outside and for a moment didn't know where he was. And then he remembered. He was in Professor Snape's house. Harry had always been taught to address people by their title so he didn't think of the professor as mister. It was very warm in bed but Harry needed the bathroom. So reluctantly he climbed out of the covers and crawled to the edge of the bed where he got off. He gently opened the bedroom door and quietly made his way to the bathroom.

After he had finished, Harry suddenly realised he was very thirsty, and so he carefully made his way down the slightly rickety steps. At the bottom was a blank wall, but was a lever which he pulled and the wall in front of him swung open. Harry stepped through and carefully pushed the bookcase door back in place. He was just crossing the sitting room, when a voice spoke from the sofa.

"Child, why are you up so early?"

Harry spun round startled. Professor Snape was lying on the sofa watching him. Harry wondered if he had been there all night. It was a lot lighter in this room, so Harry figured it must be just after dawn.

"I was thirsty, sir"

"Help yourself to water, then" said Severus closing his eyes."

"Would you like me to make you breakfast, sir" asked Harry.

"Thank you for the offer, but I'm fine" replied Severus without opening his eyes.

Harry continued on his way to the kitchen and once inside pushed a chair against the sink so he could get a drink. Just as he was finishing his drink, an owl suddenly flew in from the open window and dropped a newspaper on the table. The owl swooped once round the room, gave a loud hoot and flew back out into the garden and away. Harry gave a cry of surprise and delight at the sight. He couldn't believe that had just happened. But then he saw the newspaper.

_Author's note. How is Severus going to explain about the Owl and paper? Find out in the next chapter._


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's note. First of all thanks to mrpietan, who spotted a silly mistake I made, it has now been corrected. As I have already written about three or so chapters, I will be able to keep updating but after that it may be a little while. Not only do I have to fight writer's block for the rest of the story, I also have University exams at the moment, so apologies if I stop updating for a while._

_As I said before suggestions are welcome. Enjoy and please review._

Severus was resting on the sofa, feeling very tired. After visiting the boy's home, he had gone to a police station. There was no call out for any small boy with dark hair and glasses. After modifying the policemen's memory so that they would not remember his visit, Severus had gone back to his house cursing. He could not believe the irresponsible actions of Harry's relatives. Severus was a very strict teacher, but not even the 'dungeon bat' of Hogwarts would even treat or neglect a child like that. The boy wasn't even eight. And until Albus and Minerva got here, he Severus was the boy's unofficial guardian.

Hopefully when his colleges got here, Minerva the Hogwarts 'lioness' would take charge of her cub (Severus had no doubt that Harry would be a Gryffindor). Not that he disliked the boy, especially as he seemed to be Lily in nature if not appearance. He simply didn't think he was best qualified to show the boy the love and kindness he was in need of. Nobody, not his even his little snakes would describe Severus as warm and kind, though they did admire and respect him. After arriving home, Severus had brewed potions till late then collapsed on the sofa. He had woken to the boy coming through the secret door and was now trying to take a nap. Naturally he wasn't going to be able to.

"Sir, sir" a loud voice suddenly cried. Severus grimaced and opened his eyes as the excited child ran over to him. The boy was bouncing up and down waving a newspaper.

"Sir" Harry cried again. "An owl flew in the window and dropped this and sir, the pictures are moving."

As Harry said this he thrust the newspaper forward for Severus inspection. Severus had forgotten about the morning paper. And this was the boy's first real glimpse at magic. He remembered how amazed and fascinated Lily had been. He forced his tired body to sit up.

As he did this the boy climbed up beside him, surprising Severus. The boy wasn't in the least bit shy of him and was obviously very comfortable in Severus presence. And all he had was clean the boy up, feed him and put him to bed. But of course it was much more than that. He had given Harry kind attention.

"Look sir" the boy said pointing at a moving picture showing the Scottish Quidditch team beating Italy.

"Harry" Severus began. "Do you know why I've got a newspaper like this?"

Harry turned to look at him with awed filled eyes.

"It's because I'm a wizard" Severus continued.

"A wizard? Sir that's amazing." Harry said delighted.

'_He believes me'_ Severus thought with a wry smile. Of course the evidence was in his hands and yet there were some who would ignore what their eyes told them.

"Sir, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon always told me there's no such thing as magic" Harry piped up, frowning slightly.

"I don't think your relatives' want to believe in magic" Severus said simply.

"So you can do magic? Do you have a wand?" asked Harry eagerly.

"Yes to both questions" replied Severus with a wry smile.

"I wish I was a wizard" Harry said wistfully.

'_Well, I've told him so much already'_ thought Severus with a mental shrug before saying.

"But you are young man."

"I am? But how do you know" Harry said astounded.

"I'm a wizard, remember. Besides, have you never done anything extraordinary that you couldn't explain?" Severus said smiling.

Harry thought for a moment then burst out.

"I've turned my teacher's hair blue"

He looked delighted for a moment then frowned.

"How come I've never been able to turn Dudley into a toad?"

"Because you cannot control your powers just yet. When you turn eleven you will go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and learn all about magic. But I'm afraid you won't be able to turn anyone into a toad, as it's against the law."

This last statement did not seem to faze the boy at all; he was too excited by the whole idea of being a wizard. It was also clear that the boy was unlikely to go back to sleep. But Severus hoped he could find something to amuse the small boy for a few hours so he could have a nap.

"It's too early for breakfast, child. Why don't you take a book to bed to read for a while? There's a good children's story book on the third shelf on the right, next to the big black one" said Severus.

Harry obediently slipped from the sofa and headed over to the bookcase, where one of Severus's old childhood books was. And while Harry's back was turned, Severus conjured up some paper and colouring pencils. An obvious show of magic would only excite the boy, and he was pretty excited already. But that was understandable. When Harry had found 'The tales of Beadle the Bard and turned back to face him, Severus held out the paper and pencils.

"Why don't you draw some of the scenes from the book" Severus suggested. Harry, his face beaming, took them, thanked Severus and ran back upstairs.

"_I hope that occupies him" _Severus thought as he lay back down on the sofa and closed his eyes.

Three hours later, Harry had read Babbity Rabbity and her Cackling Stump, the Wizard and his Hopping pot and the Fountain of Fair Fortune. As Professor Snape had suggested Harry had done drawings to go with the stories. They included a big rainbow coloured fountain, a rabbit with very long whiskers wearing a witch's hat and also a pot with small stumpy legs jumping around. Harry wanted to show Professor Snape his pictures, and thought that surely the man would be up by now.

Harry paused on top of the stairs, thinking. Professor Snape had said that when he was eleven he would go to a wizard school and learn about magic. Harry had wondered about this, he couldn't really see his aunt and uncle letting him. But then again, Professor Snape had stated it as though it was solid fact, so Harry decided to trust him on this. After all he still had several years to go before he went so there was no point in worrying about it now. Harry shrugged and made his way to the stairs.

And so Harry made his way down and through the secret door. To his surprise he found Professor Snape sitting at the table drinking coffee and reading his paper. Without looking up, the Professor bade Harry to come and eat his breakfast. When Harry had sat down opposite him, Severus lifted the cover off a plate that was in front of Harry and went back to his reading.

Harry's eyes went round at the sight of the food piled on his plate. There were sausages, bacon, beans, mushrooms and buttered bread. There was also a glass of milk and an empty glass beside a jug of orange juice. And there was no Dudley to take the best bits. Harry poured himself a glass of juice, and then attacked his food. It was so delicious and all for him.

"Don't eat so fast, otherwise you'll give yourself a sore stomach" Severus said sternly.

Harry slowed down, trying to chew more and savouring each mouthful. When he had eaten everything on his plate, he drank his milk and finished his glass of juice. To Harry's delight, Professor Snape waved his wand and the dirty dishes flew into the kitchen. Professor Snape put down his paper and said to Harry.

"I was planning on going shopping today Harry, would you like to come and have a day out?"

"Oh, yes sir" replied Harry eagerly.

Severus got up and came round to Harry. He bent down and asked.

"Would you like to see more magic?"

"What kind of magic?" asked Harry, eyes round as saucers.

"I could....change your appearance. You could look different for a day, what do you think?"

"That would be really cool, sir" said Harry in excitement.

"For today you don't have to call me sir. You can call me Uncle Sev" said Severus gently.

"Ok sir, I mean Uncle Sev" said Harry.

Severus smiled.

"Very good Harry. Now just relax and close your eyes."

Severus pointed his wand at Harry's face and muttered incantations. Harry felt his face go warm then cold. His scar disappeared, his nose became dotted with freckles and his hair became shorter and light brown. Severus then conjured a mirror to show Harry his new face. Harry stared at his face in fascination.

"Why don't we give you a name to go with your new face? You could be Henry Prince for today" suggested Severus.

"That's fine Uncle Sev" said Harry.

"Right, we're going in fifteen minutes, Henry, so go and clean your teeth and get ready" Severus told Harry.

As harry ran back upstairs to do as he was told, Severus smiled again. For Harry today would be an adventure. And Severus had managed to disguise Harry so he could protect the young boy without him having to know why he was vulnerable.

_Author's note. Next chapter is Harry and Severus's day out, hope you all enjoy it. Till next time._


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's note. A nice long chapter for everyone. I'm afraid I can't accept anonymous reviews, it not that I'm bothered for this story, but I have another story going where I like to know who's reading. Sorry if this causing bother but the setting can only be changed for all my stories, not just for this one._

_Enjoy and please review._

An hour later they were on a train heading to London. Severus had patched up Harry's clothing but had resolved to get Harry some clothes that weren't old and ill-fitting. Harry had shown Severus his illustrations and Severus had admired them, making Harry glow with pleasure. Severus conjured a folder in their otherwise empty compartment and put Harry's pictures in for safe keeping. He also made sure to tell Harry to hold his hand and not to wander. Harry promised, not only because he didn't want to get lost again, but because he liked the Professor too much to leave his side.

Once they had arrived in London and left the busy train station, Severus took Harry for new clothes. Harry was then able to wear them and was very grateful and resolved to be on his best behaviour. Severus eventually led Harry to an old pub in the middle of London. When Harry looked at Severus curiously, Severus explained it was a gateway to wizard London. Severus then scooped Harry up and went into the bustling room.

"Severus" called a cheery man with a hump who was serving behind the bar. "What a surprise. And who is this young man?"

"My cousin Henry Prince" Severus said. "We will see you later, Tom."

Severus continued through and out the bar with Harry until they came to a dead end. Severus put Harry down and took out his wand to tap the bricks. The bricks melted away to reveal a busy street filled with people wearing long robes and pointed hats. Harry could hear owl's hooting and the air was filled with many exotic smells. If Severus hadn't taken his hand and led him through the arch, Harry would have simply stood there staring. There were so many shops seemly overflowing with wondrous things that Harry tried to stare simultaneously both sides of the street.

"You'll give yourself a crick, young man if you keep twisting your head like that" Severus said dryly.

"Sorry, Uncle Sev" said Harry stumbling slightly.

"We shall examine the shops later, concentrate on what's in front of you" Severus continued.

"Yes sir. Uncle Sev, where are we going?" asked Harry.

"To Gringotts, the wizard bank. It is controlled by Goblins, Henry, so mind your manners and try not to stare too much."

"Yes sir" _'Goblins' _thought Harry. '_Wow.'_

At the end of the street was a large marble building with a flight of marble steps leading up to the entrance. The entrance was guarded by two short, strange looking creatures that Harry assumed were Goblins. Remembering what his uncle had said, Harry smiled politely and tried not to stare.

An hour later they left Gringotts. It had been fascinating seeing the Gringott Goblins at work and Harry had loved the wild cart ride to and from Severus's vault. Severus had had to hold Harry in his lap to prevent him peering over the cart edge.

'_Looks like he's inherited his father's love of speed' _Severus thought wryly as the cart twisted and turned. Finally they reached Severus's vault and Severus extracted some money. For now Harry's vault would be left untouched as Albus had control of it until Harry turned eleven. Severus didn't mind treated the boy, especially as treats were a very rare occurrence for Harry. Another wild cart ride and Severus and Harry were back in the sunny street.

Once they were out, Severus showed Harry what a galleon, sickle and knut looked like. As they made their slower way along the street, Harry was able to get a better look at all the different shops. There was an owl Emporium, Madame Malkins robes for all occasions and Olivander's wands. Severus took Harry to an apothecary first, after gently but sternly warning him about touching anything. While Severus chose potion ingredients and purchased them, Harry gazed at the disgusting looking items which included pickled slugs, newt's eyes and dragon liver. Not everything was revolting though, there were items like powdered unicorn horn and various dried herbs including ivy leaves and monkshood.

"I'll be able to make potions when I'm at school, won't I Uncle Sev" Harry asked Severus eagerly.

"Yes Henry you will, and I hope you'll be as good as your mother was at potions" replied Severus pleased at Harry's interest.

"Mum was good at potions?" said Harry eagerly; he loved any titbit about his parents.

"Yes she was and she worked very hard, learning the properties of different potion ingredients. And I hope that you will follow in her footsteps in studying hard" replied Severus.

"Of course I will, Uncle Sev" Harry promised.

Severus smiled at Harry. Both of Harry's parents had been clever and both had achieved good grades but James had not worked hard for them till his later years at school. Severus agreed with Albus that Harry should not be told he was famous till he was older. It could turn the boy's head and make him arrogant. But thankfully Harry was a good polite boy who was eager to learn. And while Harry was with Severus, he would try to cultivate the importance of learning in the boy. Severus considered buying Harry a magic book suitable for his age as they made their way to Flourish and Blotts.

Allowing Harry to look the children's books, Severus examined possible texts for his Newt students. After looking at some new defence against the dark arts books, Severus found a book full of pictures and simple facts about spells, potions and magical creatures for Harry. He bought it and a new potions textbook and took Harry back out into the street against again. He decided to give Harry his book later. Holding his purchases in one arm and holding Harry's hand with the other, they headed towards the Leaky Cauldron.

"We're going for lunch, I hope you're hungry, Henry" said Severus.

"Oh, yes sir, very" replied Harry grinning up at him.

They went into the pub and managed to get a table for two. It was less busy now, the immediate lunch time rush had died down and Tom came bustling over.

"Did you have a good day shopping, Severus?" Tom wheezed, smiling.

"Yes Tom, it was very productive" replied Severus.

"And what about you, young man?"Tom asked, turning to smile at Harry.

"It was great, sir" said Harry.

"That's good. Now what would you and Severus like to eat?"

Severus ordered macaroni with garlic bread for himself and Harry and also some pumpkin juice. When their food arrived, Severus told Harry to eat his salad as it was very good for him and ate it. Severus felt that Harry needed the nutrients. Harry asked him about some of the things he had seen that day and Severus answered, pleased that Harry wanted to learn. After they had finished and thanked Tom, they headed back out into Diagon Alley. Severus then asked Harry if there were any shops he wished to look in.

Harry wanted to look in the Quidditch shop, which made Severus smile, he should have known. The shop was filled with kids examining all the different strips and brooms including the new comet 250. Harry had a great time looking at everything especially the game balls. Severus could see him literally bursting to ask questions, so he started explaining what the balls did. Harry gave Severus a very grateful look as he listened; he wasn't allowed to ask questions at home with the Dursley's. Further inside the shop there was a high glass domed ceiling where children were flying around on the store's test brooms. Harry's eyes went wide at the sight and he turned a beseeching gaze on Severus.

"Yes Henry" Severus said amused. "You can have a go."

Harry flung his arms around Severus's middle crying "Thank-you", then rushed over to join the queue of children lined up for a turn. Severus stood frozen for a moment at the burst of affection, but then shook his head. Why should he be surprised? Lily had been very prone to hugs and even James had been affectionate towards his friends. But a child actually wanting to hug him? '_I'm definitely not at Hogwarts' _he thought as he went to stand close to Harry so he could watch him.

There were staff on hand to catch any children who fell and the brooms were charmed not to fly to close to the walls and ceiling. Nether-the less, Severus kept his hand on his wand when it was finally Harry's turn.

"Now just relax, sonny and kick off with your feet. We're on hand, so you don't need to worry about a thing" said the broom instructor who held Harry's broom.

Harry sat in the saddle and bending his knees low, pushed off hard form the ground. Harry cried in pure delight as his broom rose into the air. Once he was a few metres in the air the broom simply hovered and Harry waved madly at Severus.

'_Yes, definitely inherited James broom enthusiasm' _thought Severus as Harry dipped the broom and turned in a full circle. Harry flew his broom for a good ten minutes before it was time for him to come down. Harry dismounted his broom, grinning happily. Severus smiled at him.

"I take it you enjoyed that, young man."

"It was brilliant, uncle Sev" Harry said, his eyes shining with joy. Severus took Harry's hand and they left Quality Quidditch Supplies. As they headed back to Leaky Cauldron, Severus remembered how much he and Lily had loved ice-cream on sunny summer days. They were just passing Fluorine and Fortescue's ice-cream parlour and Severus could see it wasn't that busy. So he paused and asked Harry.

"Henry, would you like an ice-cream to eat as we head home?"

"An ice-cream? Yes please, sir" said Harry.

Severus took Harry into the parlour and Harry chose cookies and cream with chocolate sauce and rainbow sprinkles. Tom the barmen beamed as he saw Severus carry Harry, who was eating his ice-cream, through the bar. Knowing his friend wasn't looking; Tom slipped an ancient looking camera from under the bar and took a discreet picture. Tom knew exactly who he was going to send this to.

Severus oblivious to what had just happened continued with Harry out into muggle London. Harry ate his treat slowly, savouring the sweet flavour, but it was gone by the time they reached the train station. Two hours later, they arrived at Severus's house, with Severus carrying even more bags as they had stopped at a supermarket. Severus had just laid all of the purchases on the kitchen table when he felt a small body wrap its arms around him. He looked down to see Harry with his face pressed against Severus's middle. And as Severus put his arms around him, he had a nagging suspicion why Harry had his face hidden.

"Today was the best day I've ever had, sir" Harry said, his voice breaking ever so slightly. "I've never had so much fun in my life."

'_Damn his relatives' _Severus thought. Aloud he said.

"I'm glad you had a good time, Harry. I'm going to change your face back to normal then I'm going to dinner on. You can listen to the radio, if you like."

Gently releasing Harry, Severus tapped the top of Harrys head with his wand so that Harry's features could morph back to normal. He then pointed his wand towards the sitting room and his wireless turned its self on. Harry let go of Severus, quickly dashing his hand across his eyes as he headed into the sitting room. Severus prepared and put the tea in the oven and then sorted out all his purchase and put them away. He left out the book he had bought for Harry, planning to give it to him after they had eaten. Severus then went upstairs to prepare a bedroom for Harry. Once tea was ready, he called to Harry to come sit at the table.

For tea they had roast chicken with oven chips, parsnips and carrots with plenty of garlic and herbs. Dinner was very enjoyable and for dessert there was treacle tart with whipped cream. Severus received another hug from Harry when he gave him his book. Leaving Harry to read it, he went to sort out the dishes. Just as he was turning on the tap, he looked out the window and got a surprise.

_Author's note. What has Severus seen outside his window? Find out in the next chapter. _


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's note. Sorry it's taken me so long to update, I meant to update three weeks ago but got caught up in things, and then I was away. But here finally is chapter six where you finally find out who Severus saw out the window._

_Fun fact- Bas is the Egyptian Patron of Cats._

_Enjoy and please review._

Spinner's End was quiet. Everyone was either down the pub or having their dinner. There was no rain this night, the air was still. The muffled sound of music dully beat from one house but there was no one around to hear it.

Suddenly a loud crack broke the silence. No one saw it and on one saw that a tall man with long white hair and beard had appeared. He was wearing a long deep purple robe with a star studded belt, and high boots. This very elderly gentleman started walking serenely down the street towards Severus's house when there was another loud crack right behind him. He turned to smile at a severe looking woman who was wearing a mountain climbing outfit and walking boots. She was also wearing a long dark cloak.

"Good evening Minerva" said Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, pleasantly. "I take it you received an Owl from Severus?"

"Good evening Albus and yes I did" replied Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress and Transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts. "Did Severus tell you what this is all about?"

"I'm afraid he did not Minerva, I can only assume it's something very serious and important for Severus to ask both of us to come" Dumbledore said calmly though his face held a note of question.

Minerva, who was now walking beside Dumbledore, said.

"I'm slightly surprised he asked me to come, I can understand you Albus."

"My dear Minerva, Severus highly respects you, even though your two Houses are rivals" Dumbledore said warmly as he opened the gate to Severus's garden. As he and Minerva stepped through, they could see lights on in the house. But as they started to walk towards it, Dumbledore suddenly paused and said.

"Minerva, this may be an unnecessary precaution but perhaps you should have a quick scout up ahead. We don't know what's happening or if Severus has company."

Minerva nodded and in a moment had transformed into the stripped tabby cat that was her Animagus form. She silently crept along the overgrown path, listening for any strange noises. She could see light coming from what must be the sitting room but the blinds were drawn so instead she headed around the house.

Coming to a lit window that was not covered, she leapt up onto the windowsill to peer inside. The remains of a roast dinner were sitting on an oven and there were dirty dishes in the sink. Just then a young man with long black hair entered the kitchen and put some more dishes in the sink. He was just turning the tap on when he looked up and saw her. She mentally chuckled at the brief look of surprise on her colleague's face.

Severus quickly got over his surprise and turning off the tap, made his way outside through the kitchen door. Once he was at the kitchen window, the tabby cat leapt lightly onto his shoulder, draping herself around his head. Severus scratched the cat's ear and she purred.

"Is Albus with you?" Severus asked the cat.

She purred again, so Severus made his way round to the front of the house to where Dumbledore was examining an overgrown rose bush. Dumbledore smiled warmly at the sight of Severus.

"Thank-you for coming Albus and you Minerva" Severus said, nodding at the headmaster.

The cat on his shoulder stood and leapt off, transforming back into human form.

"We weren't sure of the situation Severus, which is why I was on your window" Minerva explained turning to face her two colleagues.

"Yes I'm sorry I couldn't be more explicit in my letter, but I couldn't risk them falling into the wrong hands. And I'm also apologise for taking you away from your holiday Minerva and you from your conference Albus" said Severus, giving Dumbledore a sly smile.

"My dear boy, believe me this is a welcome break" Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling.

"And I still have plenty of my holiday left to enjoy" put in Minerva. "Now just what is happening, Severus?"

"It might be best if I just show you" Severus said leading them over to one of the sitting room windows which were curtained. He took out his wand and tapped the window lightly causing the curtains to fall back slightly.

Severus stepped aside to allow Dumbledore and Minerva to peer inside. Both were surprised to see a small dark haired boy reading a book on a sofa by the fire. Before either of them could say anything, the boys leaned further into the light and brushed hair out of his eyes to reveal a lightening shaped scar on his forehead. Dumbledore and Minerva stared for a moment before withdrawing from the window.

"Well Severus, I can certainly see why you called us" Dumbledore said calmly, though his eyes held a note of question. Minerva was also composed but her eyes showed her worry and confusion.

"Severus" she said. "How in Merlin's name did you end up with Harry Potter?"

"He knocked on my door last night, soaking wet and lost" replied Severus grimly. "He was very scared and had hurt himself falling."

Minerva turned back to stare into the living room at Harry, her face creased in sadness. She saw how at ease the little boy looked and smiled. Most children tended to be a bit scared of her colleague even though, under the strict sarcastic exterior, was a kind heart. She also saw Harry glance at the sitting room door a few times while he read.

"I think Harry is wondering where you are, Severus" she said smiling.

Severus frowned and Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"He could do with some company but I don't want to discuss anything in front of him" said Severus slowly. "He now knows he's a wizard and so am I but nothing else."

"You told him Severus?" asked Dumbledore in mild surprise.

"He got hold of my paper and he would have found out sooner or later" Severus smiled. "He gets very excited over anything magic."

"As do most children at his age" said Minerva. She glanced once more at the window then turned back to face Dumbledore and Severus.

"I could watch Harry as Bas while you two discuss this?" she said looking at Severus as he said.

"Are you sure Minerva? He is a well behaved child but I don't want to exclude you."

"Quite sure and besides, you can always fill me in later" Minerva said firmly before transforming into the tabby cat Bas.

Severus bent and scooped the tabby cat into his arms. He then led Dumbledore into his house. Leaving Dumbledore in the hallway, he entered the sitting room with Bas in his arms. Harry looked up from his book smiled at the sight of Severus. Harry also looked delighted at the sight of Bas.

"Sir, is that your cat?" he asked eagerly.

"No Harry, this is a very friendly cat who sometimes visits me" said Severus carrying the tabby over to Harry. "Her name is Bas and she likes good children who behave. Would you like to hold her nicely?"

"Yes please, sir" said Harry putting his book aside and sitting back on the sofa so he had a bigger lap available. Severus gently put the cat on Harry's lap and the young boy tickled the cat's ears.

"I'll be through in the kitchen if you need me Harry" said Severus as he went to take Dumbledore into the kitchen.

Harry laughed as the cat rubbed its head against his. He stroked Bas and she purred loudly. After kneading his knee to the right consistency, she settled on his lap. Harry continued gently stroking her.

"You're a beautiful cat, Bas and you have a cool name too."

Bas purred even louder.

"My neighbour Mrs Figg has loads of cats. I don't think I'd want that many cats but they are friendly" Harry said before heaving a sigh.

"Aunt Petunia doesn't like animals, she says they make a mess so there's no chance of ever getting a cat or dog. Dudley once had a tortoise but he threw it through a window. He also had a couple of goldfish but he didn't look after them so I had too. But I didn't mind as I could pretend they were mine. Fish don't live long though" Harry finished sadly.

Bas rubbed her head against his knee sympathetically as Harry continued.

"My Aunt Marge has dogs and whenever she visits us, she brings one called Ripper along. I don't like Ripper, he once chased me up a tree, and Aunt Marge wouldn't call him off till it was very late."

At this Bas dug her claws in slightly before retracting them.

"Aunt Marge was supposed to be looking after me and my cousin Dudley but I got lost so Uncle Sev's been looking after me."

"_Uncle Sev?" _If cats could snort with laughter, then Bas would have.

"I had a brilliant day today, it's so cool finding out about magic. I'm a wizard and so is Uncle Sev" Harry explained to Bas before continuing excitedly. "I got to ride a broom, have an ice-cream and Uncle Sev got me this book" he said enthusiastically, showing Bas the book.

"Uncle Sev's a teacher, so I'm going to memorise this book. It's great having something that's my own and not one of Dudley's broken toys. He's always getting new stuff and getting to go out" Harry said, not bitterly but sadly. But then he brightened up, saying.

"But I'm a wizard and he's not."

With this comforting thought, Harry continued stroking Bas for a few minutes. Bas purred as he did this. But then Harry suddenly realised he needed the bathroom.

"Bas, I'm afraid you're going to have to get up, cause I need the bathroom."

Bas obligingly got up and jumped onto the arm of the sofa. Harry made his way over to the bookcase and pulled the secret lever causing the hidden door to swing open. Harry closed it as he went through.

Bas waited a minute then ran through to the kitchen to where her two colleagues were talking.

_Author's note. Next chapter contains Severus's and Dumbledore's talk. Till next time._


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's note. The abuse mentioned refers to physical or sexual abuse, I know what has happened to him is abuse, Dumbledore was just asking if Harry had been subjected to more serious forms. _

_Sorry for taking so long to update, thanks so much to everyone who has read this story._

_Enjoy and please review._

While Bas had been with Harry, Severus had then taken Dumbledore through to the kitchen. Severus had a serious expression while Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling. Severus spotted this and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes Albus, what is it?" he said resignedly, knowing the answer would be sentimental. Dumbledore's smile widened before saying.

"I'm very impressed with your handling of the situation, Severus. And if I may say so my boy, I'm very pleased that you and young Harry are getting along so well."

"I handled the situation as any responsible adult would have. And as I said before Harry...Mr Potter is a well behaved child so it is easy to get on with him," Severus replied.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled again but he let the matter drop. His face grew serious.

"Severus, do you know how Harry became lost?"

"Petunia and her husband are away on holiday, so Potter and his cousin were being looked after by Dursley's sister," Severus replied. "It would appear that she abandoned Potter in a park and he eventually went looking for her. Somehow he ended up in Spinner's End and knocked on my door."

Dumbledore's face grew graver and he said.

"How could anyone abandon a child?"

"That's what I wondered. I also wondered why Petunia would leave her nephew in the hands of someone so irresponsible. So after I had put Mr Potter to bed, I went to get some answers. The results were...disconcerting to say the least," said Severus gravely.

"What do you mean, my boy?" asked Dumbledore, his voice equally grave.

"Despite the fact that they live in a four bedroom house, Potter's relatives have only seen fit to provide Potter the cupboard under the stairs."

As Dumbledore's eyes widened in shock, Severus continued.

"Potter is dressed in hand-me-downs and appears to have few possessions. A causal glance around the house, you would not think there were more than three people living in that house. And perhaps saddest of all, I found a drawing Harry had done of himself and his parents. Albus, he has no idea what they look like."

Severus finished, not seeming to notice that he had said Harry, not Potter. Dumbledore at that moment looked his age.

"So little Harry is neglected. Severus, you don't think..." Dumbledore didn't finish his sentence but looked with a question in his eyes at Severus.

"No Albus, I don't think he is abused. Abuse would destroy the blood wards and I truly believe Petunia would never do or allow it. Besides, Potter does not seem to be afraid of his aunt and uncle. We should of course find out for certain, but I don't believe we'll find any."

Dumbledore sighed heavily.

"That is something at least."

At that moment, Bas ran into the kitchen and transformed into Minerva McGonagall. She was looking very indignant and was almost brisling with anger. Without preamble, she launched into speech.

"I told you Albus that it was a mistake to leave Harry with those Muggles."

For a moment, Severus wondered if she had heard their conversation but in the next instant it was clear she had not.

"Harry's cousin has been utterly spoiled while Harry has been totally neglected, even down-trodden. While his cousin is given anything he wants, Harry is left with the discarded leftovers. And as for that awful woman Marge Dursley, she had set her dog on him. And do you know what's worse?" she finished, her eyes had been flashing but now she had a sorrowful look on her face.

"He's not bitter or terribly jealous, he's sad that he's not as loved as his cousin."

There was silence for a moment then Severus said, almost to himself.

"He is even more like Lily than I could have thought possible."

Dumbledore and Minerva both smiled knowingly so Severus added.

"He's still his father's son, he enjoyed the Gringotts cart ride far too much and you should have seen him on that broom."

Severus broke off at this point, his pale cheeks flushing slightly.

"Ah yes," said Minerva, her smile widening. "Harry was just describing the brilliant day out with his 'Uncle Sev.' You also took him for ice-cream as well as letting him ride a broom. Not only that, but he is determined to memorise his book to please you."

Severus's cheeks flushed even more, Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and Minerva chuckled at her former student's embarrassment. Before Severus could repair his shattered image of mean old dungeon bat, Minerva had embraced him.

"Oh, Severus, Lily would be so happy to see you take such good care of her son. Harry admires you a lot, you know," she said softly.

"Yes, well," replied Severus, his face now bright red, awkwardly patting her on the back. "I did nothing that he didn't deserve. I don't think he's even had a day out or much attention."

Mercifully, Minerva released him, though her eyes were now flashing at that statement. However before you could berate Dumbledore further, there came a crash from upstairs.

"Harry," they all cried and Minerva instantly transformed into Bas and shot off, Severus on her heels.

"Call me if you need any help," Dumbledore called after the pair, no less alarmed but deciding that it would still be better if Harry didn't see him yet. The two professors barely heard him, all they were concerned with was what happened to Harry.

Pointing his wand at the bookshelf, Severus made the secret door fly open so that Bas could shoot up the stairs, Severus bringing up the rear. The sight that met his eyes at the top of the stairs made his jaw drop.

_Author's note. So, what has happened to Harry? Find out in the next chapter._


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's note. First off, thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed, I really appreciate it. I'm so sorry I haven't updated in ages, I'm afraid I've got a bit of writers block where this story is concerned compared to my other stories._

_If anyone has any suggestions, don't hesitate to give them to me. Sorry for shortness of chapter but I wanted to publish one after getting so many reviews asking me to._

_Enjoy and please review._

Severus gaped at the sight that met his eyes. There stood Harry, his head and upper body covered in a thick black substance that was slowly oozing off his small body. Severus was so amazed that for a moment he could only stare at the now filthy boy with bright green eyes blinking at him.

And then Harry spoke.

"Oh sir, I'm so sorry," he said with a fearful expression. "I was just trying to use the soap and then something.....it exploded and this bowl spilled all over me."

Severus breathed out as he realised Harry wasn't hurt. He actually gave a nervous smile of relief and held up a hand to stop Harry's flow of apology.

"It's alright Harry," he said gently as Bas jumped onto a box next to Harry and started licking his face making the little boy giggle as her whiskers tickled him.

"I think you did a little accidental magic, that's all," Severus continued as he reached forward to wipe a glob that was about to drip into Harry's eyes.

Bringing his fingers up to his face, he gave a sniff and smiled wryly.

"Cuttlefish puree, lovely,"

"Fish, that's why Bas likes it," Harry exclaimed as the tabby cat purred and continued to lick.

"Hmm, yes," Severus said sardonically. "But I'm afraid even she won't be able to shift this lot."

Meanwhile, Dumbledore was standing near the bottom of the stairs, making sure everything was okay, when he heard Severus say.

"You, young man, need a bath."

Dumbledore chuckled, relieved that nothing bad had happened. And he couldn't help but feel that discovering Harry was the best thing that had happened in a long time for Severus. He retreated back to the kitchen, knowing that everything was under control.

Back upstairs, Severus was stepping into the bathroom to clean up the mess and run Harry's bath while the little boy hovered outside. As Serverus drew out his wand, Harry asked nervously, as Bas batted her head against his hand.

"Are you sure you're not mad, sir?"

"Quite sure, Harry," Severus said and indeed he was.

It was clear, from surveying the room, that the boy had inadvertently done a summoning charm. Severus had in fact done something similar when he'd been little.

"I've never done anything like this before," Harry said as Severus repaired the broken bowl the Cuttlefish puree had been in.

"Normally I do something funny when I'm a bit upset, not when I'm really happy."

"That's an interesting point, Harry," Severus said as he Vanished a pool of some shampoo he didn't like anyway.

"You've been raised in a muggle, that is, non magical environment, and you've suddenly been exposed to a magical one. I suspect this has awakened your abilities to a certain extent meaning you will experience bursts of accidental magic."

"Oh," said Harry as Bas purred even louder. "Well, I'll try not to do it again, sir."

"Harry," Severus said gently as he finished and turned around to bend down in front of Harry.

"This is perfectly natural, you can't control it and it will happen again. But it's alright, this is _meant_ to happen and I won't get angry."

He smiled and gently squeezed Harry's shoulder. "You understand, Harry?"

"Yes, sir," Harry said with a smile. "Thank you."

"Good boy," Severus said as he stood up and waved his wand.

A pair of old shorts flew out of a cupboard and into Severus's outstretched hand. With a flick of his hand, Severus transfigured them into a pair of blue trunks. Handing them to Harry, he led the boy back into the bathroom and turned the taps on the both on. Turning to Harry again, after pouring some bath gel into the rapidly filling tub, he said.

"I'm going to step outside while you get undressed and put these trunks on. Once you're ready, I'll come back in and help you get that muck off."

"Okay sir," Harry said as Severus and Bas left the bathroom with the potion's master closing the door behind him.

As the two waited for Harry, Bas rubbed against Severus's legs and he bent down to stroke her. With a wry smile, he said softly.

"Only Potter,"

As Bas batted her head against him, he said.

"Just my little joke, Bas, as you well know."

They only had to wait another minute or so until a voice called out.

"Sir, I'm ready."

Severus opened the door and stepped back in, Bas shooting past him to leap onto a stool. Sitting herself down, she relaxed as she prepared to watch the proceedings. Harry grinned at her but didn't pat her as his hands were still filthy.

Wearing only trunks, Harry looked slightly less dirty but a lot had still soaked through to his skin. He held his dirty clothes, uncertain of what to do with them, but Severus simply waved his wand so that they were dumped into the sink.

As Harry grinned at the display of magic, Severus directed him to the tub after first turning the taps off and checking the temperature. As Harry climbed in, Severus summoned two sponges and some bottled soap. He handed one sponge to Harry and they begun the process of cleaning.

Harry let Severus wash his hair, tipping his head back with his eyes closed when the older man poured fresh water over it. While his hair was being done, Harry scrubbed away at the dark goo on his body and luckily it came away fairly easily.

The only downside was the water was soon black with the stuff, so after asking Harry to stand up once most of the stuff was gone, Severus took the plug out. While the water drained away, Severus conjured water into a basin and then warmed in up before poring it over the small boy so the last of the muck could be washed away.

Bas gave a meow in congratulations as Harry was finally able to come out, completely clean and smelling of soap. As Severus wrapped a fluffy towel around him before giving his wet head a rub with another, Bas jumped down and started rubbing against Harry with loud purrs.

"Bas, I'm all wet," the little boy laughed as she continued to do this.

Severus couldn't help but chuckle a bit at the cat's antics.

"Bas appreciate a nice clean little boy," he said as he took a good dressing gown off the back of the door and shrunk it.

"Now you finish drying yourself and then you can put this on," Severus said, laying the gown on the stool Bas had vacated.

"Just put those wet trunks into the bath, I'll deal with them later and I'll be waiting on the landing for you, okay?"

"Okay uncle Sev, I won't be long," the boy chirped as ~Severus scooped the purring cat into his arms and left the bathroom once more.

As Bas nuzzled his face in knowing fashion he said.

"Yes, alright Minerva, there's nothing to get worked up over, it's just a slip of the tongue."

But the small smile on his face told a different story.

Once Harry came out, wrapped tightly in the Severus escorted him and Bas down to the sitting room. After giving Harry some red and black slipper socks, tucked up in front of the fire with Bas on his lap, he turned on the radio.

"Have a listen to a magical station for a while, Harry, I'm going to clean up in the kitchen."

"You don't need any help sir?" the boy asked sleepily as he snuggled on the sofa with Bas curled up.

"No, I can manage," Severus said with a smile, waggling his wand in his hand.

The real reason of course, was to see how Dumbledore was doing. Of course at some point he'd have to rescue Minerva but she was obviously alright for now.

As he entered the kitchen, he saw everything had already been done, the headmaster had obviously done it to pass the time. The second thing he noticed was the twinkle Dumbledore was bestowing on him.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting Albus, the boy needed a bath," Severus said quickly but the old wizard shook his head, chuckling.

"That's quite alright, my boy, I had plenty to keep myself occupied,"

"Oh?" Severus said suspiciously, he could've sworn that twinkle had just gotten...._twinkler._

"Indeed, I just received this letter," Dumbledore replied as he produced said letter and what looked like a photo.

Severus took the letter with its photo and groaned as he saw what it was a photo of.

Namely him, carrying Harry through the Leaky Cauldron as the little boy happily licked an ice cream. He was never going to live this down.

_Author's note. Well, I hope you all enjoyed that, I'm glad to have finally gotten it up. I'm afraid I can't say when the next chapter will be, hopefully not too long. Till next time._


	9. Chapter 9

_Author's note. I'm really, really, really sorry it's taken so long to update. I just got so bogged down with other stories and stuff. I'll try not to take so long with the next chapter._

_But now I'm back, and I hope you all like this chapter._

_If anyone has any suggestions, don't hesitate to give them to me._

_Enjoy and please review. _

"Tom thought I'd be interested," Dumbledore explained as Severus handed the picture back to him.

Severus resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the twinkle in Dumbledore's eye. It was hard however.

"Young Harry looks very comfortable in your arms," Dumbledore added with a soft smile.

Severus sighed, Dumbledore was trying to make more out of the situation than there had actually been. He'd been carrying the boy because it had been so crowded in the Leaky Cauldron. As for the ice cream, well, it had been a day out and he thought it would be a nice treat for Harry. Goodness knows, the boy had had little of those.

"Does Tom do this sort of thing often?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Dumbledore chuckled.

"No, of course not Severus. But we both know there's been little happiness in your life during the past seven years, Tom merely wanted a record of you being happy again."

His smile became a little sad.

"And it is good to see you happy Severus."

Severus huffed a little but couldn't deny it. He'd become something of a recluse these last few years, focusing on work and very little else. This wasn't just teaching, he had thrown himself into potions and Defence, trying to invent new spells and concoctions. Or even just improving ones already done.

"The boy is certainly a...distraction," he admitted slowly. "From the past and other things."

He cleared his throat, eager to change the subject.

"Minerva seems quite taken with him. She'll enjoy having him in her House."

"I'm sure she will but why so certain he'll be a Gryffindor?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

"His parents were both Gryffindors," Severus pointed out.

"True but children don't always follow in their parents footsteps. We should never assume where a child will go, the Sorting Hat can throw up a surprise."

"I know that but I still think he'll be a Lion," Severus said firmly. "Somehow I think he has all of their better qualities. He had courage but he isn't arrogant. And no doubt will be just as loyal as both Lily and Potter were."

He paused and then said.

"And I also think he won't be quite as blindly loyal like James was prone to be, he'll appreciate every friend he gets but won't overlook faults."

"Combining Lily and James's best virtues," Dumbledore agreed.

"Along with some of the less desirable," Severus was quick to say.

"I told you about his love of speed on less than stable contractions."

"Ah well, my boy, no body's perfect,"

Before Severus could say anything else, there came a sudden sound of laughter from the other room. It seemed there was a comical episode of a popular show on the Wizading Wireless which Harry was enjoying a lot. Severus glanced towards the living room and a small smile curled his lips.

But then he turned serious.

"What are we going to do Albus? The situation with his relatives cannot continue."

"Indeed it can't Severus," Dumbledore agreed sagely.

"But perhaps we should discuss that tomorrow, it is getting late. You don't want to leave young Harry on his own for to long."

"No," Severus said softly before saying.

"Would it be possible for us to talk tomorrow? Maybe me and Minerva could discuss the situation in the meantime?"

"That sounds fine, my boy," Dumbledore said with a smile.

"I'll take my leave now I think, I'm sure Minerva will understand."

"I'm sure she will," Severus said with a very small smile.

Five minutes later Dumbledore had made his exit and Severus was heading back into the living room. Bas was snuggled on the little dark haired boy's lap and gave a loud meow as he entered.

"Hi," Harry greeted eagerly as Severus came over.

"Hello Harry," Severus said warmly. "How are you enjoying yourself?"

"Very well sir," Harry replied with a big grin as he stroked the tabby cat's head.

"I've never listened to anything like it, Uncle Vernon prefers the TV to the radio."

"Well, some people do," Severus said gently as he sat down on the sofa beside Harry but giving the boy plenty of personal space.

"But in the Wizading world, we don't have TV, just radio."

"Really?" Harry said in amazement.

"So does that mean most Wizards don't know about television?"

"That's right, especially if their Pure blood," Severus agreed.

"Pure blood Witches and Wizards are nearly always raised in a purely Wizarding environment. Most therefore grow up with little to no knowledge of the Muggle world. This can apply to Half Bloods as well, depending on whose raises them."

"And of course Muggle Borns generally have no knowledge of the Wizarding world until they start school."

Harry listened attentively to everything Severus said. When he'd finished, the little boy said.

"Sir, am I a Muggle Born."

"No Harry, you're a Half Blood like me," Severus said gently.

"Your parents were both magic and your father was actually a Pure blood. But since your mother, Lily, was a Muggle Born that makes you a Half Blood."

Harry considered this thoughtfully for a moment.

"So Half Bloods usually have at least one magical parent?"

"Yes, Harry that's right," Severus replied.

"I think that sounds the best," Harry decided after a moment's thought.

"Then you know about both the Wizarding and Muggle world."

This made Severus smile.

"That's a very good point Harry, and you're probably right. Pure Bloods and Muggle Borns often find themselves at a disadvantage when it comes to the other world."

Bas purred loudly in agreement. Harry stroked her, but it was clear he was becoming tired.

"I think you'll need to go to bed soon, young man," Severus said with a wry smile. "You need an early night after all your excitement."

"Alright sir," Harry said with a wide yawn.

He paused and then said hesitantly.

"Sir, can I ask you something?"

"Of course Harry, what is it?"

"What...What were my parents like?" the little boy said slowly with very wide eyes.

Severus paused as he considered his answer, Harry waiting with some apprehension. And then the answer came to Severus.

Taking out his wand, he pointed it at a distant shelf, making Harry gasp. A large book suddenly shot from the shelf and landed in Severus's lap. Opening it, Severus turned to smile at Harry and said.

"This is a photo album of mine and it contains pictures of your parents."

Harry's mouth fell open and in another moment, had scooted as close to Severus as possible. Bas had leapt off his lap but resettled herself on it again when the little boy was still.

"This is your mother, Lily," Severus said softly, pointing to a picture of a red haired young girl next to a gangly black haired boy.

It was one of the earliest photos of his school years, when Lily was his best friend. In this one, they were sitting beside the lake, laughing as Lily's wand spurted out brightly coloured bubbles.

"She's beautiful," Harry said in awe as he stared greedily at the picture, taking in everything.

"She was," Severus agreed softly.

"Is that you, sir?" Harry asked, pointing at the young boy.

"Yes, it is, Lily was my best friend before and during school," Severus said with only a hint of sadness.

"You miss her too?" Harry asked softly, turning to look at Severus.

"Very much so," Severus said just as softly.

Harry patted his arm.

"I miss her too, even though I never knew her," he explained. "But I like to think she's watching over me, her and dad both. I want to make them proud of me."

"You will Harry," Severus said firmly. "In fact, I'm sure their already proud of you, you're growing up to be a fine young man."

Harry abruptly flung his arms around Severus, tears suddenly in his eyes. Severus held him gently, letting him mourn the parents he had never known. Bas sorrowfully rubbed against the small shaking boy.

After Harry had had a little cry, Severus showed him some other pictures, including a couple of his dad, James. Severus tactfully explained he hadn't been a close friend of James, that was why there were few photos compared to the ones of him and Lily.

But this didn't bother Harry, who was delighted to finally see what his dad looked like. Severus promised him that he would copy some of the best photos for Harry, so that he could keep his parents images where ever he went.

Now half asleep, Harry had to be roused by Severus so that he could be taken up to bed. And after brushing his teeth and using the toilet, Harry changed into his brand new pyjamas that Severus had gotten him earlier that day.

In no time at all, he was tucked up in bed, Severus carefully placing his glasses on a bedside table.

"Good night Harry, sleep well."

"Night night Sir," Harry said softly as his eyes closed and he drifted off into sleep.

With a smile, Severus smoothed the hair from his forehead, ignoring the livid then he left, carefully closing the door before making his way down stairs.

As he entered the living room, he found Minerva sitting on the sofa, now in human form. She was smiling gently at him.

"Severus, I'm so proud of you," she began, slightly tearfully.

"The way you've been with Harry, telling him about his parents without going into detail about your relationship with James...was just brilliant."

Severus smiled wryly, even though he was now her colleague, it still felt good to receive praise.

"It wouldn't be fair on the boy, he has no knowledge of his parents. I'm only doing the right and decent thing, Minerva."

"But we both know others wouldn't be so honourable," she responded softly with a smile.

"You know Lily would be so proud of you as well, and even James would have been grateful."

Severus blushed slightly, but didn't disagree.

"I was wondering if you could meet Harry tomorrow," he said, after clearing his throat slightly.

"Perhaps between us, we can decide what would be best for Harry, as obviously things can't go back to the way they were."

"Most certainly not," Minerva agreed, eyes flashing.

"And I would be delighted to help you in any way."

"Then it's settled," Severus said with a smile.

"Now, I'm not sure about tonight, it would be strange for Harry to wake up with a stranger suddenly in the house."

She waved this aside.

"It is still early for me. I'll return to my holiday and get some things sorted and then I'll come back here after breakfast, say about eleven."

"That sounds fine," Severus said with a smile.

They chatted for a bit more, before Minerva took her leave. Severus settled on the sofa with a small nightcap in his hand, gazing at the photo album.

"Oh Lily, watch over your little boy," he said softly.

"And guide me in my steps."

He could have imagined it but for the briefly moment, he could've sworn he smelt that soft rose scent his Lily had once loved. But then it was gone and he was left alone with his thoughts.

_Author's note. Find out how things go the next day, when Harry meets Minerva McGonagall. Until then._


	10. Chapter 10

_Author's note. Once again, I'm really sorry for taking so long to update._

_Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed, favourite, or alerted this story, I really appreciate it._

_Suggestions are welcome._

_Enjoy and please review._

Once Minerva had gone, Severus got a quill and paper to write down his thought on the situation with Harry. He liked to do this so he could go back and go over what he'd already thought and add to it if necessary.

Firstly and the biggest issue that came to mind, was the fact that Harry was essentially abandoned. Granted, it wasn't his guardians who had done this but the fact still remained that they had entrusted Harry to this person in the first place. Did they realise this Marge was so irresponsible or would they be horrified by her actions.

Severus wrote this down grimly, he would personally find out this answer. And woe betide them if he found out they'd been hoping to conveniently lose their nephew in such a fashion.

The second point was their physical neglect of their only nephew. He could still hardly believe Petunia kept Lily's son in a cupboard under the stairs. It defied belief when they had _two_ spare bedrooms. It was no wonder the boy was so scrawny if he had to spend so much time in a dark, cramped space.

And speaking of scrawny, he probably didn't get a lot to eat. He had had a healthy appetite when eating with Severus and yet he was tiny. Neither Lily nor James had been small and Petunia definitely hadn't. So he shouldn't be this small, not by a long shot.

So, he'd probably need to give the boy some nutrient potions and make sure he ate all his vegetables up. And drank his milk, fruit juice, the list went on. The boy would a diet plan worked out, one that would make up for the inadequacies he'd experienced so far.

Some self defence wouldn't go amiss either, as he knew Harry and his cousin weren't bosom buddies. If his parents were mistreating Harry, then Dursley junior wouldn't more than likely imitate them. And little boys tended to be physical when they bullied.

And lastly and possibly the most important thing on his list was their psychological mistreatment of Harry Potter. He was forbidden to ask questions, mention magic and obviously never allowed to ask for anything he wanted. Petunia and Dursley were keeping him downtrodden as possible, trying to destroy his heritage.

He smirked slightly, did they really believe they, as mere muggles could achieve that? Frankly, they were lucky Harry's magic hadn't turned inwards and started exploding out of him. He could quite easily harm them if they truly pushed him too far.

And speaking of harm, if the boy was continuously mistreated, he would likely take out his sadness and anger out on the world. They could actually have another Dark Lord in the making, the abuse could actually end in that.

Abuse. It was a word that brought horrible images to mind and was generally referred to in hushed tones. It could refer to many things, from mental to sexual. And it affected people in different ways and could shape the kind of person they became.

Severus knew something of abuse and the consequences of it. And he was determined that Harry would not be dragged down by it.

The next day.

Harry woke to sunshine shining on his face. He grinned, loving the feel of it on his face. He certainly wasn't used to that, light had a hard time penetrating his cupboard back home. But here, with the curtains slightly drawn, he could enjoy the morning's warmth.

And enjoy it he did, snuggling down into his covers and relaxing. He couldn't remember feeling so happy and secure, this was loads better than the Dursleys. Could his dream of a loving guardian about to come true? He certainly hoped so.

He wondered what time it was, and guessed it was early but not too early. Certainly not quite the usual hour he got up but still not as that late for him. He knew he wouldn't fall asleep now but he didn't really feel like lying around it bed for too long. He was just too used to getting up and doing stuff.

So he did just that and in no time had all, was washed and dressed.

He crept down the gloomy stairs, he always walked quietly. He wondered if the professor was up and about, he suspected he was. Like Harry, he seemed the type who liked to be up and doing something.

And he was proved right when he pushed open the secret door and found Severus sat at the table. He was idly reading a paper which Harry was delighted to see had moving pictures and also drinking some strong smelling coffee. With a grin, Harry moved forward as Severus's black eyes shifted from the paper and onto him.

"Morning Harry," he said unsmiling but Harry could tell that he wasn't upset or angry. This was just his usual expression, like Dudley always had a fairly stupid look on his face all the time.

"Morning Professor," he said very chirper making Severus think there should be a law against children who were so happy in the morning.

Harry looked around before asking.

"Where's Bas, is she sleeping?"

"No Harry, she's gone home," Severus said gently and Harry looked very disappointed

"Don't worry, she's bound to turn up again sometime soon," he added and Harry beamed.

"Come on child," Severus now said, gesturing to the table. "Sit down and eat your breakfast up."

As Harry obeyed, Severus tapped a covered dish with his wand before lifting the cover. He'd just lifted the enchanted which kept the boy's food piping hot so Harry could fully enjoy it. It also meant he didn't have to prepare breakfast twice.

As Harry quickly poured himself a glass of milk, Severus pushed a green coloured vial towards him.

"I want you to drink this before you start eating, it's a potion to help you get all your nutrients. They'll help you grow," he added as an afterthought.

Harry looked pleased about this and took the vial carefully. As he pulled out the stopped, Severus warned him.

"It doesn't taste very nice I'm afraid so try to drink it in one go. You can wash away the taste with some orange juice."

Harry grimaced slightly but still did as told, gulping the vial's contents in one gulp. He gagged slightly and made a face but Severus ignored this. As Harry quickly to a swig from his glass of juice, Severus said.

"Be sure to drink your milk as well, Harry."

"I will, sir," Harry replied, amazed that the professor cared so much about him eating.

Even when he was eating at the Dursley's, they didn't care what he was actually consuming as long as Dudley wasn't missing out. What little he'd learned in school about eating right, he'd tried to follow.

Just as he was digging into his porridge with a little bit of honey for taste, Severus said.

"A friend of mine is coming along later Harry, someone I think you'll enjoy meeting."

Harry looked up, curiosity all over his face.

"Who's that, sir?"

"Her name is Minerva McGonagall, she teaches at Hogwarts."

"That's where you teach, sir," Harry said intelligently.

"Indeed," Severus said with a small smirk. "She was my Transfiguration teacher when I was your age and in a few years time, she'll be yours."

"What's she like?" Harry couldn't help but ask.

"Strict but fair," Severus said evenly. "I think you will like her a lot Harry, she is very protective of her lions."

"She has lions?" Harry said with wide eyes which made Severus chuckle at his mistake.

"No, no, Harry, I'm sorry, I forget you haven't been to Hogwarts yet," he said and as Harry looked confused, explained.

"Minerva is head of Gryffindor House whose symbol is that of a lion. So, members of that House are referred to as Lions or cubs. Just as she is referred to as a Lioness by both her friends and enemies."

"Oh," Harry said, nodding as he understood and the rest of breakfast passed without incident.

Minerva's POV.

Minerva was feeling slightly nervous as she walked up Severus's overgrown garden. Not of Severus, goodness knows, she still thought of him as her pupil sometimes. Nor of Harry himself, she had already seen what a sweet little boy he was.

No, it was more that she suspected that things were going to change very soon and she would be a part of it. But she quickly repressed this feeling, it would be silly to appear nervous in front of this innocent child who knew not of his fame. No, she would be her normal composed self.

She knocked sharply on the door and stood back. It was soon opened by Severus who smiled and gestured for her to enter. She did so, adding.

"Thank you Severus, I trust everything is in order?"

"Indeed it is Minerva, why don't you come through to the sitting room?"

She accompanied him through to the surprisingly cosy room. There, she found a small boy playing with some old toy figures. He jumped up when he heard the footsteps and smiled shyly at her.

"Hi Professor," he said politely as she came forward."I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

"Pleased to meet you, Mr Potter," she said with a smile and he giggled at the formal title.

"If you'd care to sit down Minerva, I'll make you a cup of tea," Severus said and when she nodded, he disappeared into the kitchen.

She made herself comfy in an armchair, not being very fond of sofas, at least in human form. Harry plonked himself on the sofa, still gazing at her shyly.

"Severus told me he had a visitor," she said by way of starting a conversation. "I didn't expect to meet you until you came to Hogwarts, young man."

"I don't think Uncle Sev...I mean Professor Snape did either," Harry said truthfully, and her lips twitched at his near mistake.

"Did you know my parents?" he suddenly burst out which made her really smile.

"Indeed I did, Harry, they were both in my House and very talented. They were a credit to the school and I was very fond of them."

She gave him a slightly sad smile.

"I remember Lily was very happy when she had you and your father was simply beside himself with pride. They thought themselves the luckiest parents on Earth."

This made Harry beam with pleasure.

"Professor Snape was mum's best friend," he said proudly to which she smiled.

"Yes he was and a very shining example to the other Houses," she said firmly.

"What do you mean?" he asked and she explained.

"Well Harry, your House is something like your family and often your closest friends belong to your House. It is somewhat unusual to have a close friend from another House although you will of course count those from other Houses among your friends."

"Why is that?" Harry asked, fascinated by what she had to say.

"Well, you spend so much time with your House Mates, with the same classes, same table at meal times, same Common Room, you basically find you are much more likely to have your best friend from the same House and normally Year."

She then smiled.

"But as Severus and Lily showed, this isn't always the norm although they had the advantage of knowing each other before they came to Hogwarts."

She sighed, she really did wish there were more friendships like that, especially between Gryffindors and Slytherins. The original Founders had been great friends but somehow their fallen out had passed through the generations of their students. And despite Slytherins rather pro Wizard views, she still felt he'd be horrified at how his name had been associated with darkness.

"But don't worry about that Harry," she now said as Severus re-entered the living room.

"You will undoubtedly make lots of friends and probably from all the Houses."

"That would be nice," Harry said seriously and she did her best not to scowl. The poor boy probably had little to no friends.

They had a very pleasant afternoon tea in which Minerva and Severus talked about mostly Hogwarts and their experiences. Harry listened attentively and seemed to take everything in. And the two adults enjoyed talking to the eager little boy, it did their memories of his parents good.

But just as Minerva was in the middle of talking about a rather amusing incident involving James and a love struck plant, a regal looking owl suddenly flew in from an open window. Severus frowned as it dropped a letter on his lap before swooping away with a loud screech.

He examined the handwriting and grimaced.

"Lucius."

To be continued.

_Author's note. Heh, a little cliff hanger for you all and a promise I won't take too long with the next chapter. What does Malfoy want with Severus wand what does it mean for Harry? Find out next time, until then._


	11. Chapter 11

_Author's note. Wow, this must be the fastest I've ever updated. Not sure if the next one will be this quick though._

_The climbing frame is based off one I used to climb when I was little, I really doubt they'd put one up like that nowadays. Seriously, it was just these bares of metal stretched like a dome that was really high._

_Damn health and safety, takes all the fun out of life._

_Please support your local Charity shops, you'd really be surprised at what you can find in them._

_Enjoy and please review._

As Harry looked curious, Minerva frowned slightly.

"What does he want Severus?"

"He wishes to meet me," Severus said as he read through the message. "And I don't think I can refuse without a very good reason, he seems to be in one of his moods."

Harry really looked curious now but was polite enough not to ask. Minerva however, spotted his look and said.

"Lucius is on old friend and classmate of Severus's, they were in the same House though Lucius was a few years older."

"_More than a few,"_ Severus thought. Lucius had been in his sixth at Hogwarts when Severus had attended.

However, he'd made an impression on Severus who corresponded with him during his Hogwarts years. Also, he'd met Lucius during Hogsmede visits with the gang of other Slytherin boys he used to hang around with. Slowly, his head had been filled with dreams of power and influence and he'd sunk deeper into Lucius's world.

But though he now knew what Lucius really was, he still put on a friendly face towards the man. If for no other reason than he'd been named the Godfather of Lucius's son and heir, Draco.

Draco, a boy who was Harry's opposite in every possible way and more. Light haired, where Harry was dark. Beloved and doted upon where Harry was neglected and trod upon. Destined for a House that was famous for its cunning and darkness whereas Harry for surely meant for the House of Light and courage. Yes, these were two very different boys and Severus doubted they'd get along.

Not really because of material things, though that would probably play a part. But they both had totally different manners. Draco had been raised to believe he was better than most others while Harry was taught that he was lower than most. With such ideologies, the two were likely to clash, especially if Harry had an ounce of Lily fair play.

But anyway, back to the subject at hand.

"Indeed, Lucius is an old friend," Severus said briskly. "Who...wishes to meet me."

"Not right away, Severus?" Minerva queried and Severus chuckled.

"No, no, it's far too early for that. He has suggested I go over later for dinner, and stay for a chat over some brandy."

"Just for a good old chat like old time," Minerva said with a smile but Severus caught her meaning.

It really amazed him sometimes how subtle she could be, when she was a through and through Gryffindor. Then again, her Animagus form was a cat, and you couldn't get a more subtle creature in all the world, excepting for snakes of course.

"Perhaps," Severus said causally. "Or maybe he wants a favour, a potion brewed something like that."

"Looking to extend the family perhaps," Minerva teased and Severus grinned at the little joke.

He had always thought that the real reason for the animosity between the Malfoys and the Weasleys was how easily the latter bred. It was always an issue when a Malfoy male married whether his wife would not only produce an heir but it would be a male one.

Meanwhile, the problem with the Weasleys was getting them to stop, they honestly bred like rabbits. As usual, there was several Weasleys' at Hogwarts right now, including three of sons of Lucius's hated rival Arthur Weasley.

Arthur was several years older than Lucius so Severus sometimes wondered how they'd ended up with enough contact to loathe each other. But it was a moot point.

He briefly wondered if Lucius really did want a potion to help his, ahem, performance. Or one that simply increased the...chances. After all, with Pureblood lines dwindling, you couldn't really rely on one heir, you really should invest in several. They didn't have to be boys, a few Malfoy girls wouldn't go amiss, they could be married off to desperate Pureblood boys.

"Lucius would undoubtedly welcome a new edition to the family," Severus said smoothly, aware that Harry had no idea about the undertones to this conversation and very glad about it.

He looked at Harry now.

"Would that be okay with you Harry? If I went out tonight and left Minerva to look after you?"

"Yes sir," Harry said with a nod, he liked the strict looking but kind Professor. She knew so many good stories about his parents and he loved every one of them.

"Good boy," Severus said with a smile, giving Harry a brief pat on the shoulder.

Not too familiar but enough physical comfort so that the child could fully understand. And judging by Harry's grin, appreciate it.

"Now Harry," Severus said briskly.

"I think a walk would do us good, go and get cleaned up and put on a coat."

"Yes sir," Harry said, he'd already learned not to protest that he didn't have anything like that.

What the Professor hasn't bought for him, it magicked into being. So fifteen minutes later, he was ready with a nice long coat that wasn't too stuffy for it was still summer even if the day was breezy. The two adults didn't need coats, Severus just didn't want the skinny, underfed child to catch something.

They took a stroll in the direction of the local park and Harry was bade to have fun on the climbing frames and other structures meant for children. Severus noted how Harry made sure they were in sight and decided to have a seat so as to indicate they were staying there.

"Harry's aunt lost him from a park," he muttered to Minerva and she scowled.

"Wretched woman, when I get my hands on her,"

"_Or claws,"_ Severus thought mentally. Minerva wasn't above using her considerable talents at Transfiguration when it came to revenge. Not very subtle but it suited her so Severus didn't sneer. Each to their own after all and it was one of her strengths.

"You'll have to get in line, my dear Minerva," he reminded her and she shot him a smile that could have been a smirk.

"Don't worry, Severus, I'll share."

She glanced at Harry and gave him a small wave which he returned very eagerly. He was clambering over the whole structure making Severus feel almost dizzy. Despite the fact he'd been a child not all that long ago, it still amazed him how child were basically bald monkeys were it came to climbing.

The structure Harry was on was shaped like a dome and actually went quite high. Even the bar that went through the centre would have you at least three metres off the ground. Harry was currently dangling from the highest bar, a feat that was making Severus's heart beat very fast.

And judging by the look on Minerva's face, her heart had just stopped.

"Look at me," Harry cried, letting go with one hand to wave.

"Yes, yes, please be careful Harry," Minerva called, unable to stop herself.

"Don't worry, I will," Harry assured her before hauling himself up and standing right up on that dome.

"That boy...," she said weakly and Severus could only agree.

"I told you, just like his father when it comes to daredevil stunts."

She managed a small smile

"He'll be a wonderful edition to the Gryffindor team."

She caught his eye and managed a real one.

"If he's in my House that is."

"There's no need to rub it in Minerva, we all know that's where he'll go."

She chuckled but didn't say anything more on the subject.

The rest of the day was fairly uneventful. They went to have lunch in a little cafe further into town and then had a little wonder around the shops. Severus took Harry into a Charity shop and Harry was able to pick several books for himself.

Not that Severus didn't have money but you always seemed to find good, classic books in Charity shops. Plus, the money went to a good cause and young Harry didn't feel so awkward about getting new things.

Another walk and they started off home. Harry had a lot of energy, naturally, but Severus was still impressed by his resilience. No doubt this was due to his unfortunate upbringing. The thought made him scowl and he had to focus on other matters, he didn't want the child to think he was angry at him.

It was actually very strange spending the day like this, with Harry and Minerva. Not just because he wasn't used to dealing with children that didn't' involve a classroom setting but also because he wasn't used to dealing with his old teacher outside of school.

Anything social together always had something to do with the school, even that supposed holiday all the teachers had gone on one years during the summer. Personally, he'd rather forget that one, he did not want to know the kind of _bathing_ outfit the likes of Albus and Flickwit wore. As for what the women wore, well, he'd needed a few glasses of FireWhiskey after that.

Trying not to shudder at this thought as they headed back to his house, he still felt strange. He'd always looked up to Minerv, she'd been good to him in school, not standing for any nonsense from anyone, her own House included. Becoming her colleague, her supposed equal, had been funny at first but he'd soon got used to it.

Especially as she had treated him as such, the transition from pupil to fellow teacher had been made easier by this fact. But a co-guardian to a small saviour? That was something else entirely.

"I'll make dinner tonight, if that's okay Severus," Minerva said briskly as they entered and Harry went through to the sitting room with his new books.

As Severus stared at her, she waggled a finger and said.

"I do know how to cook, laddie. Now you go through and spend some time with Harry, he needs it."

Severus gaped as she strode through to the kitchen but then closed his mouth as he wasn't seemingly. He decided it would be best to do as she asked.

The meal was actually really good, especially as he didn't know she knew how to make curry with the leftover chicken. Wonders really never ceased. At least Harry enjoyed himself and he helpfully took the dishes to the sink, though Minerva wouldn't let him wash them all up.

Instead, she got the young boy to show off his reading skills and read from his favourite book as they relaxed in the sitting room with some treacle tart for pudding. Harry did very well, for which Severus was grateful, he'd been worried Harry might have been disadvantaged due to his mistreatment.

But in no time at all, the approaching time for dinner with Lucius beckoned. Severus hadn't eaten too much of Minerva's meal for this very reason but he was still grateful for indigestion potions. Because after eating a second meal at the Malfoy's, he'd need it.

"Harry, I must go now," he said quietly to Harry who was snuggled on the sofa next to Minerva.

"You be a good boy for me and go to bed when she tells you?"

"I will sir, I hope you have a nice time," Harry said with a smile, looking slightly sleepy but still chirper.

Severus stood and after giving Minerva a nod, left the room. And turning on the spot, disappeared with a crack.

To be continued. 

_Author's note. How does Severus's trip to the Malfoy's go? Find out next time, until then._


	12. Chapter 12

_Author's note. Severus reaches Malfoy Manor but what is the reason for Lucius calling him? Read on to find out._

_Enjoy and please review._

"Is uncle Sev's friend nice?" Harry asked as he and Minerva looked over his book from Flourish and Blots.

Minerva inwardly grimaced, nice wasn't quite the word she'd use to describe Lucius Malfoy. Oh he could be exceedingly charming, and he was most of the time. But put him with someone he believed to be beneath him and watch the transformation. It was no wonder Arthur Weasley didn't get on with him when they each had their own way of dealing with different people.

But anyway, Harry was a little young for her to go into all of that. Besides, she didn't want to give him a presumed assumption until he met the man, it wouldn't be fair to do that. Oh, she'd warn him to be careful but not go overboard with it. She always felt this was one of the reasons for the bad blood between Gryffindor and Slytherin, the children were given preconceived ideas about the other House.

It wasn't right for children to hate others before getting to know them. They were told to hate children from other Houses or families and this soon enough turned into real hate. She did not want this for Harry, if possible, she wanted him to have friends from all the different Houses, not just his own.

It was one of the advantages of being Muggle Born or brought up by Muggles. There wasn't this idea that others must be looked down upon for Blood status or automatic dislike for others, as she's already said, in different Houses. That was why it was so easy for Lily to be friends with Severus, she simply saw him for what he was and loved him for it.

Such friendships needed to be encouraged and she was determined that Harry would follow a similar path, not judging people, but getting to know them before forming an opinion. Of course, there would be those he didn't get along with but that shouldn't because he was _supposed_ to.

But anyhow back to Harry's question.

"Lucius is...something of a character," she said finally. "He is quite strict and is very old fashioned. He was a formal pupil of mine like Severus but he was in a different House to mine."

"Do you like him?" Harry now asked, watching her closely.

"We have very different views Harry that often clash, so I wouldn't say I like him that much. But he and Severus are old friends and do a lot for each other."

"_Too much in some cases,"_ she thought mildly, knowing it was with Lucius's encouragement, Severus had gotten interested in the Dark Lord.

"Will he be coming over?" Harry said, making Minerva smile inwardly. Lily had always been one for asking questions, always wanting to understand why something was.

"I doubt it dear," she said gently. "I believe he generally invites Severus over, I'm not sure if he's ever actually _been _here."

"Thank goodness for that."

"Oh okay," Harry said thoughtfully going back to his book.

Minerva smiled, glad the conversation about Malfoy was over. She really didn't want to say too much without Severus, he was best equipped to deal with such questions. She wondered how he was getting on.

Severus's POV

With a loud crack, Severus appeared outside a wrought iron gate. He stepped forward and announced himself before tapping the gate once, twice with his wand. The gate seemed to shiver with a strange blue light before suddenly creaking open.

Severus calmly entered and started making his way up the path, the gate slamming behind him as he went. At this time of year, the trees were in full bloom, and the grass was neatly trimmed. In fact, pretty much everything in the garden was exceedingly well kept and cared for.

Much like the occupants of Malfoy Manor.

Severus didn't pay much attention to the grounds, he'd been here plenty of times. The only thing that really interested him were a few plants that were very useful in Potions. Lucius often indulged Severus by letting him pick or harvest some of them, rather than buying them himself.

And while Severus was grateful for this, he wasn't so grateful that he was blind to the kind of man Lucius was. Lucius was friendly towards him because of his skill as a Potions Master and also because he was close to Albus Dumbledore.

They did have plenty in common of course, not least their interest in the Dark Arts. Both were knowledgeable and skilled in this subject and Lucius admired Severus's...inventiveness. He had personally invented several curses that he'd show to the Death Eaters, something he now regretted but couldn't do anything about now.

Another thing they had in common was that they'd been accused of being Death Eaters but had managed to escape Azkaban. With their reputations intact no less. Lucius managed this thanks to his connections and money.

Severus had only achieved this thanks to Albus speaking on his behalf and convincing everyone had he had been a spy. Of course, to his former Death Eater colleagues, this was only a front, and he was simply using Dumbledore.

He didn't like to think of it like that, even though that's what he was forced to tell people like Lucius. He owned Albus so much, he'd given him a second chance and had come to trust him with his life. Just like Severus trusted his life with Albus.

He had a steady job where he had access to a fully stocked lab and lots of perks like discounts on potion supplies. Sure, he had to teach a bunch of unruly brats, but it wasn't so bad. After all, though many of the students weren't that interested in potions, when he did find one who was gifted, it made it all worthwhile.

Just passing on his knowledge to those who loved the subject just as much as him was very satisfying. And he got to scare little brats, that was always fun.

Soon he came to the large wooden door which had a large knocker in its centre. Taking hold of the heavy brass handle, he rapped on the door three times. He then stood back slightly and waited.

Very soon, the door was opened by a bowing House Elf who was wearing a filthy tea towel. Severus really didn't understand why they didn't allow their House Elves to replace their tea towels with clean ones, it wasn't as though that would set them free. It made them look really bad and the Malfoy's were very conscientious about looking their best.

Then again, they saw creatures like House Elves as below them so that might explain it.

"Right this way, Master Potions Master," the Elf said formally, still bowing.

"Master, Mistress and little Master are waiting in the lounge, if you'll follow Dobby."

"Thank you," Severus said stiffly, allowing Dobby to led him though he knew where the lounge was.

He had a feeling Lucius was in a very superior mood tonight and mentally prepared himself to deal with it.

He entered a richly decorated lounge with thick Turkish carpets covering the floor. The upholsteries were exquisite in taste as was most of the room. There was a roaring fire which had three armchairs facing it. Two of them were occupied while a small boy lay on the carpet in front of them.

The small boy was messing around with a little dragon figure that moved and hissed sparks of fire were shooting from its nostrils. At the sound of Dobby clearing his throat, the boy looked up and grinned at the sight of Severus but didn't say anything. He was too well bred for that.

"Master Potions Master, sir and Mistress and little master," Dobby announced with another bow as Severus came into the room.

"Severus," drawled a voice from the biggest armchair. "Do come and have a seat."

Severus inclined his head with a smirk and went over to sit in the empty arm chair. He offered a formal nod to Narcissa.

"Narcissa, you're looking very well."

"Why thank you Severus, so do you," she answered with a soft smile.

Though proud, she wasn't as bad a human being as her husband, she'd do anything for her beloved son. And for a Black she was remarkably..._sane._

"Draco," she said softly, looking down at her blond son.

"Say hello to your Godfather Severus."

"Good evening Godfather," Draco said formally. "I hope you are well."

"I am very well, thank you Draco," Severus said with a smile. "And how are your studies going?"

"Very well sir, I'm learning all about why PureBlood wizards are the best," the little boy said proudly earning fond smiles from his parents.

Severus tried not to feel too sad about this, Draco was already starting to head in the direction most of his ancestor had taken. Lucius didn't realise how he was continuing the problems of the Wizarding world, not getting rid of them.

"Very good Draco, you're a credit to your parents," Severus said warmly and Draco blushed with pride.

"Come along Draco," his mother said softly, getting to her feet and holding out a hand to her son.

"We'll go and get your hands washed for dinner."

"Yes mother," Draco said as he got to his feet and took her hand, allowing himself to be led away.

Severus wondered what Lucius wanted to talk to him about. He blond haired man was just relaxing back in his chair, smirking softly.

"Draco seems to get bigger every time I see him," Severus said softly, making conversation.

"He is," Lucius said proudly. "He is a credit to his mother and I, and once he goes to school, he will be a credit to your House Severus."

Severus smiled at this but couldn't help but feel a little strange. Draco had no choice but to go to Slytherin, not matter his temperament. PureBloods were only meant to go to certain Houses, like the Blacks to Slytherin and the Potters to Gryffindor. Well, nearly all the Black, Severus thought with a mental scowl.

But it was a pity that Draco couldn't do anything except that which his parents expecting him to do. How was this boy meant to be open-minded when nearly half life was already decided for him? He would go to school, he'd be in Slytherin, he'd achieve top marks, he'd make connections, he'd find a PureBlood wife and have a son, the list went on.

Draco maybe spoiled, indulged and have just about every material comfort a child could want, but his was a very restricted life. There really was a price to pay for riches and prestige it seemed.

"I'm sure he will," Severus said smoothly. "And I look forward to having him, it will be a nice change from all the other idiots I have to teach."

"Indeed," Lucius said with a grin as he leaned forward.

"Before we go through to dinner, there was something I wanted to quickly ask you?"

"Oh?" Severus said curiously, not liking the gleam in Lucius's eyes.

Lucius's smile widened and he leaned just a bit closer as he said.

"It's about..._Harry Potter."_

To be Continued.

_Author's note. What is the dastardly Lucius up to? What does he know about Harry and what can Severus do about it? Find out in the next chapter, until then._


	13. Chapter 13

_Author's note. A reviewer pointed out that Minerva was a bit OC as Bas. I admit I had an actual cat in mind when I portrayed her as Bas, so she behaves OC. But I still think she'd act like that around a little boy like Harry who knows nothing about magic._

_Now, I have a question for everyone. Does anyone want to see Sirius in this story. I wasn't originally planning to have him but I could see him in this. But if none of you want him, I won't use him. Rest assured, this is still a Harry/Severus story, Sirius would just add to it._

_Suggestions welcome._

_Enjoy and please review._

"Harry Potter?" Severus repeated delicately, eyebrow raised in curiosity.

But inside he was reeling, how had Lucius found out? Had he found out? Did he know little Harry was even now sitting at his house with Minerva, probably pouring over books? Damn it, his heart was racing a mile, though outwardly he was absolutely calm and unruffled.

"Why do you want to talk about _him?"_

Lucius's cold eyes glittered as he leaned forward even more.

"It's been six years since that little baby defeated the Dark Lord. In a mere three years that boy will enter Hogwarts. But what will happen when he goes, Severus?"

"I'm sure he will strut around, glorifying in his fame, just like his father before him," Severus said with a small sneer.

"Oh Severus, you know better than that," Lucius chuckled, leaning back into his armchair.

"As yet, we do not know how he defeated the Dark Lord, it is possible he has unknown powers, extraordinary powers."

"It's possible," Severus started to say but Lucius shook his head.

"We can't rule it out Severus, even you must admit it was utterly unprecedented."

Severus thought about it for a moment and then nodded.

"Point taken Lucius," he said with a small shrug. Lucius smirked and then said briskly.

"In any case Severus, that boy will be a focal point. My own son has grown up listening to stories of him, he is very keen to meet him one day. This holds true for many other children who look up to him as a hero who defeated a villain."

This last part was sneered, though Severus again had to concede the point.

"He had _influence _Severus," Lucius said, eyes alike with fire. "Influence he doesn't even know about most likely and he's barely eight years old. Think about what he could do with it, if he wanted to, if he knew how to use it?"

"What are you proposing?" Severus asked softly, suddenly feeling very uneasy. Even more so than when Lucius first uttered Harry's name.

"Harry Potter has influence and maybe even great power," Lucius began, his voice now very soft.

"But he is still a child and will now need guidance. No doubt Dumblebdore will be planning to be the guiding _Gryffindor_ hand. But what if someone else got there first?"

"What are you proposing?" Severus said softly, not moving in his seat, betraying no emotion.

Lucius's smile got wider before saying.

"That I, that is to say, we take control of the boy who lived. Before he reaches Hogwarts."

Harry's POV.

Harry was enjoying himself greatly as he read with Professor McGonagall. She was almost as nice as his uncle Sev and seemed just as clever. And she knew lots of stories about his mum and dad which he greedily drank in.

"So mum and dad were good pupils?" he now asked to which she smiled and nodded.

"They certainly were, though your father had a bit of a mischievous streak," she said fondly.

"Nevertheless, he was a credit to our House and his best subject was Transfiguration."

"What about mum?" Harry asked, loving that he could do so. "Was is Potions?"

"Good guess but her best was charms," Minerva said with a chuckle.

"Mind you, Potions was probably a good second, she loved brewing with Severus. She was quite vivacious," she added proudly.

"Do you think I'll be as smart?" Harry asked anxiously, making it clear he wanted to live up to them.

"I'm sure you will Harry," she assured him gently. "Just make sure you work hard and pay attention in class."

"I will," he said seriously, to which she mentally chuckled.

She did wonder what kind of student he would be. Both James and Lily had been smart and achieved excellent marks. But James had been a prankster, constantly getting detention and losing marks from his House. And as for his friends, Merlin, the things he got up to with them.

She stilled as a cold weight settled onto her heart as she thought of Sirius Black. Where had he gone wrong, he'd been so promising? And as for Peter Pettigrew, well, he hadn't been expected to become much but he'd ended up a foolish martyr. And as for poor Remus Lupin, the most dedicated student of the bunch, forever cursed because of a single bite.

She couldn't shook herself of these depressing thoughts, it wouldn't achieve anything. Besides, she didn't want Harry picking up on this so she quickly smiled and said.

"That's good Harry, it's good to aim to do well. But remember, you can have fun as well. As well as making friends, we have several Clubs that you'll probably enjoy."

"Ooh, what?" Harry asked eagerly, he'd never been part of a club before. Not that there was really much choice in Primary school, it was mostly sports one and he'd never been allowed to join any.

"Well, there's the Charms Club, which your mother was a member of," she began, enjoying the way his bright green eyes lit up.

"Gobstones, that's a classic Wizarding game. Flying Club..."

"Oh, I love flying," Harry couldn't help but interrupt.

"Just like your father," Minerva laughed. "He loved it and he was a member his first Year. But in Second Year, he managed to get on the Reserve Quidditch team and by Third Year, was on the team until he left school."

"Maybe I can play someday," Harry said wistfully and she patted his arm.

"Severus said what a great flyer you were Harry, I'm sure you'll make the team. But I'm afraid First Years can't play for the team nor bring their own Brooms but you can do both in Second Year."

"I'll do that then," Harry said before pausing and saying. "If I can buy a Broom that is."

"Don't worry about that Harry," Minerva said gently. "All that will be taken care of when the time comes."

This mollified Harry, he was still too young to really know much about money except that he didn't have any. But he trusted the Professor and figured he could work for it. So he carried on reading his book with her, not knowing that his fate was being discussed at the very moment between Severus and a very dangerous and ambitious man.

To be continued.

_Author's note. Heh, another naughty cliff hanger but don't worry, the rest of Lucius's plot is revealed in the next chapter. Until then._


	14. Chapter 14

_Author's note. Sorry for the delay, I've been busy with exams for the last while._

_I'm afraid the issue of Sirius hasn't been resolved, people either want him or don't. So, I've set up a poll on my profile for people to vote about whether not he should he in this story. _

_If I did use him, he wouldn't replace Severus, his role would be similar to Remus, just helping to protect Harry. And on that note, everyone does seem to want Remus, so I will introduce him at some point. _

_Suggestions welcome._

_Enjoy and please review._

Continued

"_What are you proposing?" Severus asked softly, suddenly feeling very uneasy. Even more so than when Lucius first uttered Harry's name._

"_Harry Potter has influence and maybe even great power," Lucius began, his voice now very soft._

"_But he is still a child and will now need guidance. No doubt Dumblebdore will be planning to be the guiding Gryffindor hand. But what if someone else got there first?"_

"_What are you proposing?" Severus said softly, not moving in his seat, betraying no emotion._

_Lucius's smile got wider before saying._

"_That I, that is to say, we take control of the boy who lived. Before he reaches Hogwarts."_

Severus stared at Lucius, his heart thumping wildly. The implications of Lucius's words had hit him like a ton of bricks, metaphorically knocking the wind out of him. What was he going to do?

"Before he reaches Hogwarts?" he now said calmly, his spy training not betraying a single emotion.

"Exactly," Lucius said, his tone revealing his eagerness.

"Now, from what you've told me, Dumbledore is leaving the boy alone until he arrives at Hogwarts, yes?"

"Indeed, the Headmaster wants him to have a proper, carefree childhood," Severus admitted softly.

"Perfect," Lucius purred. "So, we would have first shot at him."

At this point Severus raised a hand and said.

"While I'm...intrigued, how do you propose going about finding Potter. Dumbledore has never revealed where he lives, only that he's with family. And he'd be suspicious if I ask, he knows full well I'm not looking forward to encountering Potter's spawn."

Lucius waved this away.

"I'm not asking you to ruin your relationship with Dumbledore," he said with a slight sneer.

"No, we're going to be a lot more cunning about it. As I understand, kidnapping won't work. The old man's made it clear that Potter cannot to be touched this way. But, if the boy came along willingly..."

"How?" Severus asked bluntly. "He'll have been warned about strangers, and though I don't hold much store for his overall intelligence, he'd be a fool to follow a complete stranger."

"An adult yes," Lucius agreed before adding slyly. "But what about a child?"

"And which child would that be?" Severus asked softly, now realising Lucius's plan.

Lucius smiled and twirled his wand in his hands.

"Hmm, I was considering Draco but he is still very young for such a part. And then I thought about Polyjuice but that wouldn't work either as the person talking to Potter must have no ill intent."

Severus raised an eyebrow.

"And is your intent ill?"

Lucius smiled.

"Not as long as the boy cooperates."

He suddenly stood up, clapping his hands together.

"Ah, I think we've dallied enough, Narcissa will be wondering what has become of us."

"Does Narcissa know of your plan? I assume you would bring him here?" Severus asked curiously.

"She enjoys Draco having friends round, she'd be happy for the boy to come over."

Severus nodded as they headed to the Malfoy's dining room with its long table which was filled at one end with sumptuous food. Draco and Narcissa were already there, Narcissa sitting to the left of the head of the table while Draco sat beside her.

Although the young boy was holding himself aloft, he was eying the food hungrily. Only ground in Pureblood manners kept him from going for it.

"So sorry to keep you waiting ,my dears," Lucius in a surprisingly warm voice.

"Me and Severus got a little carried away talking about things."

"That's alright my dear," Narcissia said with a smile. She was one of the lucky ones, Severus mused in that she actually loved her husband and had done ever since school. Most girls in these arranged marriages weren't that lucky.

Lucius sat down at the table's head with Severus on his right. Clapping his hands together, Lucius simply said.

"Let us eat."

Meanwhile back at Spinner's End.

Minerva smiled as Harry dozed in his place on the sofa. After such an exciting day he was worn out both physically and mentally. She'd told him quite a bit about his parents and he'd drank it all in. But as the evening had worn on, his eyes had gradually drooped and he'd drifted off into sleep.

She hadn't stopped him, he looked like he needed it.

And after she had learned about him, she was determined he would never be neglected again. She'd adopt him herself if necessary. Though she hoped that wasn't necessary as she wasn't young and Harry deserved someone who could keep up with him.

Teaching children was one thing but being a parent was another matter all together. Every time she went on one of those school trips Albus liked to organise, she ended up needing a holiday of her own. Mind you, it was somewhat amusing watching Severus glower at the children having fun.

She chuckled, her colleague really needed to loosen up a little.

She suspected he enjoyed his 'bat of the dungeons' reputation more than he let on and also loved giving little children the impression that he lived to torment them. Which was far from the truth as young Harry proved. Severus had so far been very understanding with him, even giving him little treats.

He'd make a perfect guardian, being neither indulgent nor neglectful. But of course, there were so many factors involved, would Harry be safe here? There were many who would harm him or use him for their own purposes. Like some of those pompous idiots at the Ministry, most of them definitely wouldn't have Harry's best interests at heart.

She suddenly sighed, she had remembered Albus's reasons for placing Harry with those frightful Muggles. At least in the Muggle world, he could grow up without being constantly hounded by simpering admirers and conniving politicians. It really would be enough to turn his head and make him into something that was like James Potter at his worst.

Although James Potter had been a talented student and a courageous man, he had been somewhat out of control during most of his time at Hogwarts. He had never seen the harm in cursing other students for no good reason and had constantly broken the rules. And though he had usually been punished, they just didn't faze him. He did them and then went back to plotting more mischief.

He had been filled with arrogance that none of his teachers could break him of. And sadly, his elderly parents had utterly spoiled him and their discipline of him was minimal. So all in all, he'd had no real boundaries except that he never did anything that could permanently harm.

But that was the thing, James hadn't realised that you didn't have to cut someone's arm off to do them serious, lasting harm. His constantly mocking and tormenting of Severus had helped to drive that young man into the arms of the dark lord.

At least in his last year, he had started to take things seriously and with the help of Lily, settled down considerably.

When Harry had been born, James had been bursting with pride, especially as he'd managed to produce a Potter heir at so young an age. No doubt Lily's fresh blood had helped, most Pure Blooded couples had trouble conceiving. Another reason why the He Who Must Not Be Named's rants about Pure Blood superiority were utter nonsense.

Minerva had hoped that with Lily's common sense, Harry would grow up with a lot more boundaries than his father had. Though James would have been loving and very protective, he would have also been overly indulgent. Not to mention, he would have encouraged any mischief from Harry, taking it as a sign the boy was following in his footsteps.

She definitely didn't want him taking after James in _that_ way.

"Mmmm,"

She glanced to the side as Harry mumbled in his sleep. His mouth was slightly open as he curled up into a ball on the sofa, now lying on his side. She decided that he really should get to bed, he was obviously really tired.

So with a flick of her wand, she levitated him and took him upstairs. Carefully, she placed him in the bed before tucking him in. He immediately snuggled down, a small smile of content on his face. She smiled, he really was a sweet child.

Just as she was making her way down the stairs, she heard the door open and close with a slight bang. She realised Severus must be back. The question was, how had his meeting with Lucius Malfoy had gone?

_Author's note. Minerva and Severus discuss the situation. Find out how that goes next time. Since I doubt I'll update in the next few days, I'd like to wish everyone a very Merry Christmas._


	15. Chapter 15

_Author's note. Once again, sorry for not updating sooner, I had a lot on my plate. But here I am again, and I won't take so long to update again._

_Well, the votes are in and nearly everyone who voted says they want to see Sirius so he will feature. But don't worry, Severus will still be the main one taking care of Harry._

_Suggestions are welcome._

_Enjoy and please review._

"Severus," Minerva greeted as the younger man came through the door. "How was dinner with the Malfoys?"

"The food was excellent as always," Severus said, collapsing onto the sofa with a slight groan. "Narcissa was delightful and Draco was very well behaved, the conversation was rather good this evening."

As he rubbed his forehead tiredly, he'd eaten rather a lot because it had been so good. As Minerva gave him a knowing smile, Severus now asked.

"How is Harry, did he behave?"

"He did indeed Severus, I've just put him to bed, he's sound asleep," she replied softly with a fond smile. "He missed you though."

Severus looked surprised but pleased, he clearly was still getting used to the idea of a child liking him so much. But while it was somewhat amusing to scare naughty little children, that didn't mean he didn't want them all fearing and distrusting him.

"Well, I...missed him as well," he said very softly, unable to believe he was admitting this to Minerva but not feeling any shame in it.

"He'll be happy in the morning to see you back at any rate," Minerva said before briskly asking. "Now, what did Lucius have to say?"

"He wants to control the Boy-Who-Lived," Severus said without preamble. "He knows that Harry unknowingly wields a great deal of sway with the public, they would happily follow anything he suggests. Or rather, anything his _guardian_ suggests."

"And Lucius wants to become that guardian?" Minerva asked with narrowed eyes.

"In part, yes," Severus said with a nod. "Harry has to be introduced to the Magical World at some point, Lucius wants his family to be among those Harry calls _friends."_

"In other words, allies," Minerva said grimly, shaking her head at the thought of that sweet young boy caught up in politics.

"That's it exactly, Lucius hopes to entice young Harry over to the side of darkness, where only those of Pureblood and riches can prosper," Severus confirmed grimly.

"What are we going to do about this?" Minerva asked, hoping Severus had an idea in mind.

"We need to decide once and for all, what do to about Harry's home life," Severus said firmly. "The problem is, he actually is safer to a certain extent with those dreadful Dursleys as no one with ill intent can harm him there. Except of course, he's been suffering neglect while under their roof."

"But if he's adopted by a Wizarding family, even if it's one of us," Minerva continued. "He's more vulnerable to kidnap. Not to mention, he'd be constantly badgered by greedy reporters and politicians. They would all want a piece of him, so he'd need to be hidden but that in turn would be detrimental."

Severus nodded, this was why Albus had turned baby Harry over to his Muggle relatives, so he could grow up a normal little boy, which no pressure placed upon him. Vanquisher of the Dark Lord or not, he deserved grow up away from people either worshipping him or despising him. He'd either become a recluse or become a very arrogant boy who only cared for attention.

And by Merlin, he did not want Lily's son to suffer that fate.

"We shall have to tread very carefully," Severus said grimly. "Something tells me he may have to go back to the Dursleys, at least for part of the time."

"Don't worry if it comes to that," Minerva said. "I shall be having a little chat with them in the near future."

This caused Severus to smile sinisterly for a moment before composing himself.

"There is one thing I think needs to be addressed right away. Lucius is only considering his plan because Harry has no Magical guardian. I know either Albus or his Head of House will act as deflato parentis when he's at school but neither can before that time. He needs one as soon as possible."

"Technically, he already does," Minerva said, her tone now pained.

"Black," Severus spat.

"Yes," she said miserably. "But he is Harry's Magical guardian, he was named in their will as such."

"But surely he lost that right when he was sent to Azkaban?" Severus questioned.

"Actually no," Minerva said, now frowning. "You see, he was never given a trial, therefore, technically in the eyes of the law, he has never been found guilty of the crimes he has been accused of. In fact, if he ever got out of Azkaban, he could easily take control of his house, Gringotts account and...Harry."

Severus eyes widened in shock.

"Why the hell didn't they trial him?" he demanded. "They gave the Lestranges trials, after all."

"Crouch ordered him thrown in Azkaban," Minerva said grimly. "And he only gave the Lestranges a trial because his son was with them. Otherwise he wouldn't have bothered."

Severus gnashed his teeth together, as much as Black deserved to rot in hell, he should have been given a trial. If only to deny him his rights to money, property, etc and to show on record that he had been found guilty. Simply saying he was guilty wasn't enough, it had to be proven.

If they carried on like this, simply slinging people in Azkaban because they _thought _they were guilty, there would be situations were innocent people were locked up. Damn the present corrupt government, this was going to come back to haunt them some day, they way they kept cutting corners and accepting bribes.

That was all the Minister was concerned about, staying in power, making sure public opinion was with him. He didn't care about the Wizarding world's well being, just in himself. Things would need to change, especially with the Dark Lord still out there somewhere. If things remained they were they were, it would make things so much easier for the Dark Lord to return.

"Idiots," he cursed. "Don't they know he is Harry Potter's Godfather? That is he escaped to another country, he could potentially claim him as his own?"

"They don't believe he can ever escape so they don't worry about details about that," Minerva said scornfully.

"Do you think he can?" questioned Severus.

Minerva shook her head.

"He is a clever and powerful man, Severus, even if he is insane...frankly, if anyone is ever likely to escape, I would say it would be Sirius Black."

Severus grimaced but he had to agree.

Minerva sighed heavily before saying.

"What are we going to do Severus? We really need someone else named as Harry's Magical guardian but we'd need Sirius to name another one. And we can't risk the Ministry getting wind of this."

"We definitely can't," Severus agreed, mulling the problem over.

"It seems...I will need to pay Azkaban a visit..."

Minerva stared at him, shocked.

"What! Severus, what do you mean?" she asked in disbelief.

"We need to convince him to give me guardianship," Severus said firmly. "Perhaps if I tell him Lucius's plan, he'll be more than happy to accommodate me."

Minerva's eyes saddened and she bowed her head. She'd had such high hopes for the black sheep of the Black family and he'd thrown them back in her face. Back in the faces of all those who'd believed and supported him. Every time she thought about it, a sharp stab of pain shot through her heart.

"But...how will you get in?" she questioned softly.

"I know a few of the guards," Severus said with a grim smile. "And I am a very proficient brewer."

Minerva's eyebrow's shot up but she understood Severus's meaning. He could bride some of the guards with certain potions for a few minutes with a prisoner. Of course, he couldn't help any of them escape, the guards themselves would end up in cells if they allowed that.

Not to mention, the Dementors would only let a prisoner go if Azkaban received word from the Minister himself. And even then, they were very reluctant to let release even a single one of their human prey. However, they weren't bothered by a visit, in fact they loved receiving a new, unspoiled human to feed on for a little while.

"It's worth a try," Severus said softly. "It's not as though he can tell anyone, I shall wipe his memory of the visit so no one will ever know. If Lucius gets work, I shall simply say that I wanted a little..._revenge."_

Minerva bowed her head, she didn't like it but she knew this was the only option. She leaned back very tiredly against the armchair, she really needed a good rest after all of this. Severus stood up and taking a few steps to bend down and squeeze her shoulder.

"I'm just going to check on Harry, and then I'll go. It's best to go late in the day."

She nodded, giving him a small smile. She then said.

"I'll stay and watch over Harry, as Bas. He'll be less worried if he wakes up then."

"Thank you," Severus said sincerely before setting off upstairs.

When he reached the top floor, he tread very softly, not wanting to wake the young boy. Once inside the dim bedroom, he smiled at the sight of the sleeping boy who lay curled in a tight ball. It wasn't an uneasy sleep, that just seemed to be the way Harry slept, he certainly had a very peaceful look on his face.

Severus moved closer and gently pushed away some hair that was covering Harry's eyes, making the boy shift but he didn't waken. The sight of him, so young and peaceful, strengthened Severus's resolve for what was to come.

"I won't fail you, Harry," he said quietly before carefully backing away and exiting the bedroom.

Harry sighed in his sleep before settling down once again.

_Author's note. Severus visits Sirius in jail but gets a shock. Meanwhile, Harry wakes up and finds his new best friend there. How does all of this go? Find out next time, until then._


	16. Chapter 16

_Author's note. A nice quick update for you all but I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up, it won't be too long._

_Suggestions are welcome._

_Enjoy and please review._

With a loud crack, Severus appeared at the windswept guard house where prisoners were processed when they first arrived. It also held offices and sleeping quarters for the human guards that worked there, a round the clock job that while it paid well, was a very hard and thankless job. As with any society, even the Wizarding world turned out people that ended up doing grunt work such as this, whose only real skill was casting the Patronus Charm.

However, Azkaban needed human guards, to help records of all the prisoners and keep them fed. Not to mention, not all the prisoners had life sentences, human guards were needed for when it came time to free them. The Dementors couldn't really be trusted to perform this task, they hated so much letting any human out of their power.

It wasn't all bad news, the human guards, after serving a certain amount of time could often get a much nicer job at the Ministry of Magic or other important places. After all, if they could successfully guard Britain's most dangerous prisoners and avoid succumbing to the madness the Dementors inflected on people, then they were very qualified.

He'd been surprisingly saddened having to leave Harry, even though Minerva was there. It was just that after Lucius's plot, he never wanted to leave that little boy, he wanted to be there and protect him. He shook his head slightly as the head warden appeared and started to make his way down to greet him, he couldn't focus on Harry right now.

He'd need all his concentration and cunning for what lay ahead.

"What's your business here?" the grizzled man demanded, squinting at Severus suspiciously.

Severus had already sent word he was coming, you did _not _appear on Azkaban announced. So, this warden knew that Severus had been coming but he didn't know yet why. So Severus quickly got down to business.

"I have come here to conduct a..._interview _with one of the prisoners."

"Oh yeah," the warden said, watching him closely. "Which one?"

"Sirius Black," Severus said smoothly and the warden's eyes widened in shock.

"You want to see _him?_ He's a murdering piece of scum who hasn't shown one bit of remorse and you want to see him? What are ya, one of his old Death Eater buddies? Or maybe an old school friend?"

He spat as he said the last one but Severus wasn't bothered.

"Actually, I'm the complete opposite of all of those things," he said with a small sneer. "I have always known what he was, he attempted to murder me when he was sixteen but was spared punishment because he was a _Gryffindor."_

If Severus had read this man right, he wasn't a Gryffindor, he was either a Hufflepuff or a Slytherin, something told him it was the former. Hufflepuff's did not like it when people betrayed their friends or hurt innocent people. Sadly at Hogwarts, it did sometimes feel that Gryffindors were favoured because they could get away with stuff but it was more to do with the fact that they did stuff.

Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws never really caused a fuss, they just got on with enjoying their time at school. Slytherins were more like Gryffindors in that they were more likely to get into trouble but since their misdemeanours tended to be low key, no one paid so much attention to it. Gryffindors never did things by halves so usually ended up being judged by the other Houses for displays that always got attention.

But Severus had more important things to worry about than going over House differences.

"Ah," the warden said, nodding slowly. "There's always signs, ain't there?"

"There are indeed," Severus said gravelly before saying.

"Will it be possible to see him, I only need about...twenty minutes or so."

As the warden mulled his request over, Severus said pointedly.

"I am a vey proficient Potion's Master."

Now the warden looked interested.

"Oh yeah," he said softly. "Well then, you'll be able to tell me a few common Muggle plants that are used in Potions for colds?"

Severus smiled, any idiot with a degree in Potions could answer that but it was a good question to weed out how knowledgeable Severus was. So without further ado, he said.

"Sea Buckthorn, Guelder Rose, Sloe, and Common Elder are the most common ones used. Bilberry is also used to give the Potion is distinguishable dark blue colour."

The warden nodded slowly, Severus had passed the first test. He now asked.

"Alright then, what's a valuable plant in Potions for depression?"

"Perforate St John's Wort," Severus said, almost bored now, to him, those were very easy questions.

The warden nodded, Severus had passed his tests. He now said with a small shrug.

"I always enjoyed Potions in school but only as an interest, I didn't want to take it as a job. But sometimes, when I'm on my off time, I make some Potions."

Severus gave him a real smile, it was always nice to meet someone who enjoyed Potions, even as a hobby. It made him want to offer this man some really good Potions, and not just as a bribe. He actually hoped they could maybe correspond, the inner teacher inside of him wanted to encourage this interest, even though the warden had at least a decade or so on him.

"Are there any Potions you need?" he asked, his tone a little more friendly. "Perhaps one that takes longer than your off-time to brew?"

The warden nodded and said.

"There are a couple but...what are you going to do with him?"

There was no need to ask who he meant.

"Talk, I...need to find out some things and he's the only who can help. It's nothing illegal or immoral. But this matter is delicate and I don't want the Ministry trampling all over it which is why I haven't gone through the normal channels," Severus explained softly.

The warden nodded in agreement, making Severus like him even more.

"Alright, you've got twenty minutes, I'll escort you there and then leave you be. Just remember, don't approach the bars, you never know when one of them will try something. Don't talk to anyone but the man you're here to see. And keep your wand out of reach at all times, you'll need it to keep the Dementors at bay but you do not let it near any of the prisoners, got it?"

Severus nodded, as he and the warden began the long climb to the main prison building. He understood the rules and would follow them.

"Can you cast a Protronus?" the warden asked and Severus nodded, saying.

"I can cast a full one, I take it I cast one while I'm in there?"

"Yep, but keep it close, it's not meant to give any of the prisoners comfort," the warden confirmed. "You just need it to keep the cloaks off your back."

Severus almost smirked at the nickname but didn't.

"What's your name?" he suddenly asked.

"Michelangelo Feelers," the warden said before shrugging. "My mum was a big art fan, friends call me Mickey."

"My name's Severus Snape, you may call me Severus," Severus said and the two gave each other little nods instead of a handshake.

"Once we reach the main gate, you cast your Protronus and we'll go straight to Black's cell, it's in maximum high security section," warden Feelers now said.

Severus nodded his understanding. As they walked, he spotted some other human guards but now of them bothered him, just nodded at their head warden. Already, Severus could feel the stomach churning coldness of the Dementors who haunted both the perimeter of the prison island and would patrol the corridors of the different cell blocks.

As soon as they reached the main gates, Severus quickly cast the Patronus spell and a slivery doe burst forth to circle around him and the warden, protecting both from the Dementor's cold. Severus could see them hovering all over the place but his doe kept them at bay. He was lead past cells which were all filled with single prisoners who blankly stared at walls.

Further on, some were muttering continuously and there was even some shrieking from some of the cells. But mostly, there was just this deathly silence that made the hairs on the back of Severus's neck stand up. He was so used to being in a castle that was full of chattering and general noise, he found the silence unnatural.

He just concentrated on following warden Feeler until they finally reached the most secure part of the whole of Azkaban. There was a crackle of dangerous energy in this area and it made Severus shiver. He was at this moment so unbelievably grateful towards the Headmaster who had saved him from this fate.

He didn't look inside any of the cells, he had no desire to look upon those who had once been his fellow Death Eaters. At long, long last, Warden Feeler finally arrived at a lonely cell and said.

"We're here, I'll come back to collect you."

He stepped closer to the cell and banged the bars sharply.

"Oi, Black, ya got a visitor?"

There was a groan from within before a surprisingly lucid voice said.

"Visitor?"

As Severus stared, there was movement from within the pitch black cell and the dim form of a man appeared near the cell door. He could just make out the sparkle of eyes which were first on the warden and then on him.

"Snape?" came the question of disbelief.

"We'll be fine," Severus now said to his new friend who nodded and after giving Black a warning look, departed.

Severus looked back at Black who appeared to be remarkably composed. Well, it would make things a lot easier in some ways though it would be likely harder tricking him. Black didn't come any closer but said coolly.

"Never thought I'd see you here, Snape? I suppose you've come to gloat about how I've ended up here while you're living the high life."

Severus sneered at him, his old hatred for the man rearing.

"Yes, the tables have certainly turned, Black. I'm respected and you...well, it would take too long to list all of what you are."

To his surprise, Black let out a strange bark of laughter.

"Ha, still as sarcastic as ever I see."

As Severus stared at him, Black said with a smirk in his voice.

"Hey, it gets pretty dull in here, even you are a welcome distraction...damn, I never thought I'd say that."

Black trailed off a little, showing that Azkaban had indeed had an effect on him. Severus decided to get to the point quickly, he had no desire to provide amusement for Black.

"It must have hurt so much to be thrown in here, without so much as a trial," he began, seeing Black stiffen. "Especially as your dear cousin got one."

Now Black growled, the sound low and harsh, it was menacingly animalistic.

"Because Crouch's fucking son was with her," he snarled and Severus could swear he saw the flash of sharp teeth in the darkness but knew he must be mistaken.

"Indeed. Well, to get to the point of my visit, your lack of a trial means you still have certain..._rights."_

"Oh yeah," Black scoffed. "Like what?"

"Like your guardianship of the Boy-Who-Lived," Severus said softly, tensing as he waited for Black's response.

Black froze and for a few minutes couldn't move, he seemed to be having some kind of inner struggle. Finally he said.

"Harry's with his relatives at the moment so it doesn't matter if I have guardianship or not."

"Actually it does," Severus said smoothly, knowing he was treading very delicately now.

"Potter will not always remain in the Muggle world, he will eventually enter the Wizarding world. And his guardianship will be up for grabs essentially, why I wouldn't be surprised if the Ministry tried to set him up with a Pureblood family."

He didn't mention which family though, that was open to interpretation. He wanted to see what Black's reaction would be.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but you're right Snape," Black growled but now sounding tired. "So what are you suggesting?"

Severus was really taken aback now but he didn't let it show. So he simply said.

"You will name me as Potter's second guardian, in the event that you can't look after him, I shall."

Black cocked his head to one side, further surprising Severus who expected him to yell and shout. Finally he said.

"Tell me something about him."

"I haven't time for games Black," Severus snapped, disguising the fact he was further bemused.

"Just one small thing and then I'll give you my answer," Black said impatiently.

"Fine, he enjoys treacle tart and likes cats," Severus said coldly, knowing Black had a thing for dogs and hoping this would annoy him.

But what Black next said made his mouth drop.

"Alright, where do I sign?"

"What just like that Black?" Severus said, incredulously.

"Pretty much," Black said with a shrug.

As Severus continued to stare at him, Black chuckled and said.

"You had your Lily look."

"My what?" Severus barked out, now Black was talking crazy.

"Whenever you were with her or talking about her, you always had this certain look in your eyes," Black explained softly. "And trust me, it was a huge difference to the look you had around me or James. And just now, when you spoke of Harry, you looked like you were talking about Lily."

Severus just gaped at him, he hadn't been expecting that at all. Though he supposed, it probably was true, he certainly hadn't given Harry any of the looks he'd given his father. But what had that to do with his taking over Harry's guardianship?

"What precisely does it matter what kind of _face _I have when talking about Potter?" he demanded.

"Because I know you'll look after Harry," Black said quietly and as Severus continued staring at him, threw up his hands and said.

"Snape, what good am I to Harry in here, huh? I can't exactly take care of him here, or even make _sure_ he's been taking care of. And while you're a slimy, sarcastic little bugger, I think I can trust you to watch over him."

Barely getting over his shock, Severus narrowed his eyes and asked sardonically.

"Anything else I should be aware of, Blac?"

"Yeah, watch out for mangy, lazy, good for nothing rats," Black spat with surprisingly venom.

"Rats?" Snape questioned, again taken aback by this odd change in the conversation.

"Yeah, an old grey one that looks like it should have died years ago, a fat one that just sleeps all the time."

Snape was about to sneer that Black was truly losing his mind when he paused. There was something that Black had said that stirred a memory. One that involved a red haired boy, his nose liberally sprinkled with freckles.

_Flashback_

"_Weasley, what is that?"_

"_It's my rat, sir?"_

"_That thing? It looks like a left over Transfiguration gone wrong."_

"_He's just old sir," the boy defended hotly, holding up the fat grey rat who seemed to be permanently asleep. Severy briefly noted that it seemed to be missing a toe on one of its front paw._

_End of Flashback_

Snape frowned, he hadn't thought that rat would last a single year. But it had, in fact it still seemed to be going strong, even though he was sure it wasn't a magical rat. Normal wild rats only lasted around three years, but this rat was at least seven years old.

Far too long for an ordinary rat...

He now looked at Black square in the eye and asked silkily.

"Is this all rats or just a single one?"

Black looked up sharply.

"Have you seen one? He asked urgently. "Oh Merlin, please tell me he hasn't been anywhere near Harry..."

"Describe this rat," Snape interrupted before Black could go on.

Black blinked and then said.

"Well, he's fat and grey...really old looking, doesn't do much, just sleeps and eats."

He paused for a moment before adding.

"And he's missing a toe on his right front paw."

Snape froze, Black had just described in fine detail that rat that Charlie...no Percy Weasley owned. But how could he know what that rat looked like? Was it a confidence? But it if it was, why was Black so concerned about this rat? It just didn't make sense and even if he was just mad, Severus still didn't like it at all. It was just too funny to leave it alone.

"You've seen him, haven't you," Black murmured softly.

"I...may have seen a rat that matches your description," Severus said cautiously. "But what of it?"

"Snape, you have to get to that rat, if that thing comes anywhere near Harry...," Black didn't finish, he just shuddered.

"What is it?" Severus asked, sensing that something was very wrong now.

"That rat could threaten Harry's whole existence, he doesn't even need a wand..."

Seeing Severus's expression, he said softly

"He's an Animagus, Snape. And the one who betrayed Lily and James."

Back at Spinner's End

Harry woke up with a slight start, he'd been having a funny dream and that was what woke him up. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, he could tell it was still very late at night, perhaps just past midnight. But there was a strange weight on top of his duvet cover which confused him.

Grabbing his glasses which were on the bedside cabinet, he gasped as he beheld the curled up form of his best friend in the whole world. Grinning, he crawled out of his covers and over to where Bas was happily sleeping.

"Hi Bas," he greeted, gently stroking the tabby cat who purred loudly in response.

"Uncle Severus must be back and let you in," Harry said, pleased with this deduction.

"I missed you girl, where've you been?"

Bas just stretched out her whole lithe form before curling back into a tight ball. This made Harry giggle and he snuggled down before her, his body slightly hugging her as he listened to her deep purrs. He loved this cat so much, even though he'd only known her a day or so.

He wished so much that she could be his cat, but knew that wasn't going to be. Firstly, she apparently already had an owner and secondly, the Dursleys would never allow it. But never mind, at least he could pretend for now that she was his for now. And there was no Dudley to spoil the moment either.

"You gonna to stay with me all night?" Harry questioned and received a light butt on his forehead from Bas who then tucked her head back under her tail.

"Hee, okay," Harry giggled, grabbed his cover and pulling them over his body so he could continue snuggling with Bas.

He lay there was a while before remembering his glasses and replacing them on the cabinet. He then settled back down with Bas, slowly falling back into sleep and content in the knowledge that his friend was there.

_Author's note. In the next chapter, Severus goes to find out if Black's claims are true and makes a shocking discovery. How does this go down? Find out next time, until then._


	17. Chapter 17

_Author's note. Hope you all like this, here is Severus's continuing conversation with Sirius._

_Enjoy and please review._

Severus stared at Black in utter shock. And then he burst out.

"What the hell do you mean? The one who betrayed Potter and Lily was _you!"_

Black gave a great, shuddering groan.

"I...as good as killed them," he gasped out, now trembling violently. "I thought...I thought I was too obvious as Secret Keeper, so I...convinced them to use another. I couldn't risk Voldemort finding me and forcing the information from me..."

He broke off, staggering back into the shadows, trying to compose himself. Severus noticed a Dementor hovering nearby and directed his Patronus to shoo it away, he couldn't have Black collapsing now. Now he hissed softly.

"So who did betray them Black, if not you?"

"Wormtail," Black hissed, unspeakable venom in his voice.

But as Severus frowned, he quickly said.

"Pettigrew, Peter Pettigrew."

"What, that lowlife?" Severus said in disbelief. "Besides, you killed him, and all those Muggles."

"And yet there was no body?" Black pointed out sourly. "For every single poor sod who was a Muggle, there was a body. But nothing of Pettigrew, except for..."

"A finger," Severus finished very softly. "His right hand, they said."

"He cut it off himself, to make it look good," Black said grimly. "But don't you think there would have been a lot more of him splattered around if I'd killed him?"

When Severus didn't answer, Black continued.

"He had a wand behind his back, he aimed for a gas line which killed all those poor people, and in the confusion, cut his own finger off and transformed."

"But how could a worthless little coward like him pull something off like that?" Severus questioned.

Black chuckled darkly.

"One thing I always noticed about Peter, was that he was brilliant at worming his way out of a tight point. He'd never join in a fight but if you cornered him, if you left him with no escape, then he would lash out, just like all rats will do," he explained softly.

Severus considered all of this, it was a lot to take in. And as much as he despised Black, as much as he wanted to believe he was guilty...it was starting to look as though a huge mistake had been made.

"But why?" he said quietly as Black stopped muttering darkly about rats. "Why would he betray you all?"

"Why not," Black said bitterly. "The thing about Peter is, he always gravitates to the most powerful people he can find, to protect himself and advance. On his own, he's basically nothing, he doesn't have any talent or personality. So he sides with those who are strong and in doing so, raises his own status. He did that in school with me and my friends but when we left school...well, we weren't the biggest or the best any more, were we?"

Severus again considered this point, he had to admit that given everything he had known about the Marauder, did point to him being a snivelling coward who hung around with those willing to protect him. Was it just possible that Black was telling the truth? There did seem to be a connection between Pettigrew and that moth eaten rat of Weasleys'.

"Why would I join Voldemort?" Black was now saying miserably. "I had it all, well expect for a girl but everything else. A best friend who named me as his child's Godson, a great job, the ability to fight and succeed? Now, what did Peter have?"

Severus grimaced, he had to admit, Black did make a good point. And he referred to the Dark Lord by his name, no Death Eater would ever do that. Those who were loyal called him the Dark Lord out of respect but Black didn't sound respectful at all. There was also one more small thing.

"Show me your left arm," Severus commanded and was instantly presented with a very dirty left arm barely covered with a raggedy robe.

Severus sneered at the state of Black's arm before casting a cleaning charm, just to make sure nothing was hidden. Under the grime was a very skeletal arm with veins sticking out sharply, however, it was completely free of any marks, Dark or otherwise. A further thing in Black's favour, as loathe as he was to admit it.

"No Mark," Black said quietly. "But every single other Death Eater that's in here has one."

Severus frowned, all of this was adding up. Black now said, almost desperately.

"Snape, if you know where that rat is, I beg you, catch him and make sure he can't hurt Harry. One spell is all it'll take to prove whether or not I'm telling the truth, it won't even hurt if it's a real rat. But if it's not..."

He trailed off, he didn't need to say anything else. He knew Severus knew what he had to do, the question was, would he?

"Severus, you done?" a voice came out from the gloom, the warden was approaching.

"One moment," Severus called back before fixing Black with a hard stare.

"If you're lying about this, I swear it won't be Dementors and eternal madness you need to worry about."

Black grinned.

"Don't worry Snape, I trust what you saw and if you do care about Harry, you'll hunt the little bugger out of his rat hole,"

"If this rat is Pettigrew," Severus said silkily. "Then rest assured he will be replacing you in that cell."

And with this last parting shot, he turned on his heels and strode away. He wasn't sure why he gave the man hope but if he was innocent, he deserved it. And a part of him really did want him to be innocent, as strange as it was. But it would solve all the problems of Harry's guardianship and make things so much easier. Because Black could act as Harry's official guardian while he Severus did the actual looking after.

He knew he hadn't actually gotten Black to sign anything but one way or another, he'd be back to get it. They would either be equals in taking care of Harry's welfare or...well, Harry would at the very least have Severus watching out for him.

He met the Warden about half way down the corridor, his Patronus still following closely. The man was giving Severus a curious look, no doubt wondering what his business with the most dangerous man in the whole prison. Severus wondered what his reaction would be if it turned out Black really was innocent.

"I didn't hear any screams," Mickey said lightly Severus drew level with him.

"That's because there weren't any," Severus said with a slight curl of his lip indicating amusement. "But it was very...interesting shall we say."

"Well, I hope you got what you wanted," Mickey said as they walked towards the exit.

"I did," Severus said slowly. "And more than I was expecting."

"Some of them can really talk," Mickey said with a nod. "I sometimes chat with the ones just here for small things like burglary but their only here for a few months at most. No one bothers with the ones here for years and years, all they do is rant and rave. Most about You-Know-Who."

Severus nodded, he couldn't easily believe that. All those loyal dogs had left was singing their seemingly dead master's praises, living in the fear and for some hope, that _He_ would return someday. It must be so wearing and a little unnerving for all the guards living here.

"I um...I looked up a couple of Potions," Mickey now said, almost a little hesitantly as they reached the main gate and went through it.

"I made a note about them on this parchment."

"Thank you," Severus said, holding out his hand for them and with a real smile, Mickey gave them to him.

"My next few days will be a little hectic," Severus did warm as he glanced through the parchment, taking note of the Potions listed there. "But as soon as I am free, I will make a start on them and owl you about them."

"Thank you," Mickey said warmly before striking up a little small talk about Potions and the difficulty of acquiring certain ingredients.

They finally reached the guard house and shook hands.

"Bet you're glad to be leaving this place," Mickey said with a small smile. "You got a wife and kids waiting for you?"

"No but...a dear friend of mine on who passed during the War had a small child who's relatives can't look after him anymore. I'm thinking of adopting him, he's staying at mine at the moment."

"Ah," Mickey said in understanding. "There are a lot of cases like that, grandparents left to cope with their grandkids after the parents died in the War but some of them are just too old to cope. Then what happens to the little ones?"

"That's the million pound question," Severus said with a heavy sigh. "It's not finalised yet but I am hoping to adopt him or at least be very involved in bringing him up."

"That's a good thing you're doing," Mickey said approvingly. "I hope it all works out."

"So do I," Severus said softly as they finally reached the jagged rock outcrop for him to Apperate from.

"Well, this was interesting," Mickey said as Severus took a few steps ahead of him.

"Hope we can meet again in less depressing surroundings."

Severus smiled his agreement, inclined his head in goodbye before turning on the spot and Disapperating away.

An hour later, he appeared outside the still lit house of the Burrow. He'd spent the last hour sorting things out, sending word to Minerva that he would be back later and collecting some things. He carried a small wooden box with holes in its side in one hand as he strode towards the Burrow.

It was a bit too late for a social call but Molly and Arthur were loyal supporters the headmaster, they would happily forgive him for the late hour if it was on Dumbledore's behalf. He felt a tingle of nervousness as he approached, if he was wrong about this rat, he was going to look very foolish.

He dully knocked on the door and there were several shouts and thuds from within. He steeled himself, he found the Burrow at times to be a bit overwhelming. So many screaming red headed children running around the place, it was more than he could bear. But hopefully some of them would be in bed and he wouldn't have to deal with all of them.

"Professor Snape?" Arthur Weasley greeted in surprise when he opened the door. "This is an unexpected surprise."

"Yes, I'm sorry for disturbing you at some an hour but I've come on an important matter," Severus replied, inclining his head as the older man stepped aside to let him in.

"Come into the living room, Molly's trying to get the twins to take a bath," Arthur explained with a small smile at the antics of his children.

Severus had a sinking feeling that they would be the bane of his existence when those twins came to Hogwarts. There had only been three sets of twins in Hogwarts during his teaching time, two pairs non identical and they'd all somehow been trouble makers. It was just the way they worked together, causing mischief and amusement for their classmates.

He knew this didn't mean that all twins were like this but still...it didn't bode well for him.

"Have a seat," Arthur now said, indicating a squashy looking armchair.

Severus smiled and sat down, sinking into it but still finding it comfortable. Arthur took a seat on the old sofa and asked.

"Now, what is it you needed to discuss with us?" the Weasley Patriarch asked.

"I need to examine Percy's pet rat," Severus said immediately and as Arthur frowned in confusion, explained.

"I understand that he's a normal Muggle rat but he's lived rather a long time. I received some information about the reason why this is and I need to perform a simple spell to confirm whether it's true."

"Oh," Arthur said, still confused but now interested. "Well, he's certainly reaching a fine age for a rat but despite the fact he's ordinary, he's always been very well behaved and docile."

"I noticed at school," Severus said with a nod. "I could be wrong but I'd like to test a theory out, so if it would be possible for you to bring the rat."

"Sure," Arthur said with a small smile. "I think we owe you for taking care of our three boys, Fred and George will be starting soon so you'll have your hands full with them."

"Hmm, that should be interesting," Severus said dryly, causing Arthur to chuckle as he left the room.

Severus fingered his wand, this was the moment, soon he would know if Black was telling the truth or not. He could feel adrenaline start to pump through his veins even though his expression was relaxed and calm. It was always this way, he'd feel so nervous and uptight, despite the fact that he knew he'd be fine once things got going. He just couldn't help it.

"Professor,"

At this, Severus turned and saw that Arthur had re-entered with room with his third eldest Percy, who was carrying his rat. Severus wasn't happy but Percy was there but he wasn't sure what he could say to get rid of him, people didn't like others messing with their pets which he could understand.

"Sir, you wanted to see Scabbers?" Percy Weasley asked politely, though his brow was furrowed.

"Yes, I just need to cast a quick spell to test something, Mister Weasley," Severus said briskly, indicating a nearby table.

Percy dutifully placed the rat down who appeared to be in a deep slumber. Severus gazed at the rat for a moment, noting the missing toe on his right paw. He then said in a clear and precise voice.

"Hello Peter Pettigrew."

"What the...?" Arthur started to exclaim as the rat came to life with an alarmed squeak.

But before the rat could even attempt to run for it, Severus moved like lightning and cast the Animagus Reveal spell. There was a burst of blue light and the rat was left squirming and squeaking in pain. But again, before either Weasley could move, there was another burst of light, and a fat, quavering man lay on the table.

"Stupefy," Severus roared, stunning the man before he could even open his mouth.

The plump but shabbily dressed man went flying backwards, collapsing heavily on the floor in an unconscious heap. Percy Weasley's eyes were almost popping out of his head in shock at the man who used to be his pet. Arthur was standing there in shock, frozen by what had just happened.

Severus took a few steps forward to properly examine the former rat.

"It is him," he said softly, mostly to himself as he recognised Peter Pettigrew, former one of his most hated bullies at school.

"You...you knew about this?" Arthur finally said faintly.

"I wasn't sure," Severus said softly, looking up at him. "I received some information about Pettigrew but I couldn't be fully sure that it was correct. I'm sorry for not telling you but I couldn't chance the rat overhearing my intentions."

Arthur nodded distractedly before turning to his son.

"Percy, are you alright?"

"That...that man...Scabbers," the boy muttered, his eyes still wide and staring. "He...I...I...,"

Severus instantly knew what the boy was thinking and bent down to say urgently.

"I do not believe that was his reason for being your pet. He had to hide himself among a Wizard family so he could listen out for news but only for that reason. He was happy just to act like a normal rat, one that just slept and ate all the time. I will ensure the matter is investigated further but I don't think you've anything to worry about."

The blood had drained from Arthur's face as he realised what Severus meant but Percy was nodding. He was the type that believed authority figures and in this case, Severus really hoped this trust was not misplaced. He didn't think it would be but there was no way he wouldn't investigate.

"What is going to happen now?" Arthur asked as he now hugged his son tightly to him.

"I am going to take him straight to Dumbledore," Severus said grimly. "He is the one that betrayed the Potters and must now face the consequences."

"So you mean...that Sirius Black..."

"Exactly," Severus said with a nod, pleased at how well Arthur caught on.

He now waved his wand so that Pettigrew was completely bound up in ropes but he knew if the traitor woke up, this wouldn't hold him. They would need a good place to hold him while he was questioned about his part in the Potter's death, before he was eventually sent to Azkaban.

Hogwarts would probably be the best place, it would be safe from Ministry or Death Eater interference while he and the Headmaster dealt with him. Yes, Hogwarts actually had a few places that would be perfect for this little rat.

"I will take him away," he informed Arthur, a kind note in his tone. "Contact Albus tomorrow, we will sort this out, I promise."

For a moment, the man was still and then he charged forward and caught Severus up in a hug. As Severus stared, Arthur said in a choked voice.

"Thank you Severus, I know it can't have been easy but thank you. I had no idea our children were in such danger...thank you."

"I...it was nothing," Severus mumbled, if he was unused to hugs from Harry, he was completely nonplussed by this show of affection from another adult.

Arthur let go of him with a smile before saying.

"I'll do as you say, I better take Percy away now."

"I...I brought something for him," Severus said quickly, just remembering what he'd brought.

He open the box and brought out a beautiful velvety black rat who looked around the room with interest. Severus stroked the rat as he said.

"This is most definitely a rat, one I purchased from a friend who breeds magical ones. I thought I might have to replace the pet you've lost."

Percy didn't look very sure but after a few moments of watching, took a step forward and offered his hand to the rat. His hand was sniffed by a long nose with very twitchy whiskers, making Percy smile slightly. The black rat looked like he really wanted to be Percy's pet or at the very least stay in this nice warm home with its many smells.

"I...thank you for the thought Professor but I'm not sure if I want another rat," he said softly, now stroking the happy rat.

"But I think maybe Ronnie might like him, he always liked...Scabbers."

"We'll get you something else," Arthur said soothingly. "Maybe your own Owl."

Percy looked up hopefully but a little doubtful.

"But I haven't earned it yet..."

"Just continue to do well in school," Arthur said with a smile. "I think we can consider it an early reward, you're doing us proud son."

Severus coughed and said softly.

"You know, there is a reward for bringing in Death Eaters, would that help towards an owl."

"But we didn't...," Arthur started to say but Severus held up a hand.

"I don't want anything, in fact I'd rather keep my involvement quiet. You'd be doing me a favour by accepting the credit, Arthur. Your sons are good students and I'm sure the others will be as well, this can help them a little."

Arthur considered it for a moment before nodding.

"Alright Severus, as a favour to you, I shall do as you ask. I'm sure I can think of some excuse as to how we discovered _him."_

"The Headmaster will happily back you up," Severus said with a small smile before handing the black rat to Arthur.

"I'll see myself out," Severus said gently, knowing Percy really needed his parents.

"And we will sort this all out."

"I know," Arthur said softly as the Potions Master left the room and their house.

_Author's note. I hope you all enjoy at, I need to work on other fics now so I don't know when the next update will be but it won't be too long. Until next time._


	18. Chapter 18

_Author's note. Sorry for the wait, I've been working late recently and have been too tired to write. But here we are with an update, hope you all like._

_Suggestions are welcome._

_Enjoy and please review._

As soon as Severus was far enough from the Weasley's home, he summoned a Patronus and spoke clearly into it.

"_Albus, you must come to Hogwart's immediately, there is a situation that needs your urgent attention. Harry and Minerva are safe but you must come."_

His doe danced around him for a moment, looking at him with kind eyes before dissolving into a glowing ball and shooting away. He sighed, he hoped Lily was pleased with what he was doing, he was trying to make things right. Soon, Black would be out of Azkaban and Pettigrew would replace him, eliminating another threat towards Harry.

He was still levitating the unconscious former rat but knew he'd have to touch him in order to Apparate. You couldn't Apparate into the Hogwart's grounds or castle, although it was possible to Floo there. However, he didn't want to bother the Weasleys any more than he already had so after taking hold of Pettigrew's arm with a look of deep disgust, he disappeared with a loud crack.

He reappeared in front of Hogwart's closed iron gates and quickly let go of Pettigrew, whose mouth was hanging wide open. With a sneer curling his lips, Severus placed his hand on the gates which creaked loudly before unlocking and then opening. He was a Hogwart's teacher and Hogwart's knew he had every right to be there so it opened for him even in summer.

He marched briskly up the path towards the castle, his long legs carrying him rapidly towards it. He half wished he could drag Pettigrew behind him instead of levitating him but that wouldn't be very practical. Besides, he and Albus needed him in reasonable condition so they could interrogate him.

Only one person resided at the castle all year round and that was Filch the caretaker and his scrawny cat Mrs Norris. Severus was about the only person Filch really got on with, while the caretaker was respectful of most teachers, only in Severus did he really have an ally for making sure students didn't break the rules.

Severus felt it was good to have Filch on his side, you never knew when you might need him. Not to mention he did feel sorry for the man, he was part of a world he could never truly take part in, having no magical ability. Albus had been a friend of his family's and had given him the job so that Filch wouldn't be forced to look for work in the Muggle world.

Because there were things Filch enjoyed about the Magical world, the main one being he could have a familiar. Severus could honestly say he'd never met a cat like Mrs Norris who wasn't an Animagus. Sometimes he wondered if she _was _an Animagus but for the life of him, he couldn't work out why anyone would want to live permanently as a cat. Especially one that was Filch's pet.

Well, it didn't matter, they were both good for catching students out of bed. The castle was not a place for wondering at night, unless you were of age or a teacher. And while Filch tended to go a little overboard when it came to wanting to punish students, at least it made they think twice about repeating the offence.

As he neared the castle's main doors, he sent another Patronus to warn Filch of his approach. This was the season Filch made sure everything was in full working order in the castle and drew up a list of supplies for anything that needed replacing or mending. The House Elves also assisted him in cleaning up the castle, they didn't have to hide so much like they did when the students were there.

"Welcome back to Hogwart's, Peter," Severus said softly with a sneer as he finally made it up the stairs to the doors and they opened at his touch.

Once inside, he went straight towards the dungeons, they were the perfect place for this rat. What most of the student population didn't know was that within the dungeons, there was an actual dungeon part. This was back in the olden days when Hogwarts had come under threat from invaders, they'd needed a place to..._store _prisoners.

They also happened to be a place where Filch kept suggested they send students for a couple of nights and sometimes, Severus wondered if it might have helped those students who ended up taking the wrong path. A path that ended with the Dark Lord, whose downfall had meant they ended up either dead or in Azkaban. The ones that were caught anyway, he wondered how Lucius would enjoy a night down here.

Well, it was certainly a suitable place for the vermin he was currently transporting.

"Professor, Professor."

He turned to see Filch hurrying along, dressed in only a shirt and a pair of trousers. During the often hot summer, there was no need for Filch to wear so many layers. He looked better than he did during the school year, he was clean shaven and his hair wasn't so unkempt. With no students to harass him, he looked his age, which were only some years older than Severus himself.

"Argus," Severus said with a smile as Filch came to a halt, staring in shock at Pettigrew, Mrs Norris suddenly appearing by his side.

"Hey, isn't that...Pettigrew?" Filch asked, looking very confused as Mrs Norris hissed at the still form. "I thought he got blown up by Black?"

"Apparently not," Severus said regretfully, the Marauders had given Filch and his predecessor plenty of trouble.

"I need to secure him in the dungeons, Dumbledore will be coming to question him."

"I got it," Filch said with a nod, his hand going to his belt where a huge bunch of keys hung. "Here, you'll be needing the key, their always kept locked."

"Thank you," Severus said as they descended down.

"Mrs Norris never liked that one," Filch said conversationally, jerking his head at Pettigrew. "Always skulking around, like a rat."

"Funny you should mention rats," Severus said sardonically. "He happens to be a rat Animagus."

"Really?" Filch said, now really astonished. "Well, that's something, isn't it, my sweet."

Mrs Norris purred in agreement.

"It certainly is," Severus said softly as they finally arrived at the right door which was always kept locked.

Filch went forward and managed to pick the right key in a remarkably short amount of time before placing it in the lock. With a rather squeaky turn, he unlocked it and stepped back so Severus could enter. As he did so, he heard Filch mutter.

"Need oiling, that does."

Severus resisted rolling his eyes as he examined all the cells. Somehow, he didn't think any would suit, he needed something special for this traitor. Suddenly, Filch tapped him on the shoulder and said.

"You could always string him up there, Professor."

He pointed to an old but strong looking cage hanging from the ceiling. Severus knew what it was, in times past, it was used as a punishment cage for students, except it was used in classrooms. Said student would be locked up in it and then suspended over the rest of their classmates, to further humiliate them. It hadn't been used in about two centuries or so, but tonight, it would be perfect.

"Good idea," Severus almost purred, what a shame Pettigrew wasn't awake for this.

Dropping Pettigrew on the floor, he waved his wand several times and the cage lowered its self to the floor, its door creaking open. Severus examined it for a moment before waving his wand again, causing the bars to morph until they formed a lattice pattern, ensuring that not even a rat would be able to escape.

In no time at all, Pettigrew was safely locked up and the cage was suspended just high enough they could talk to the little rat face to face. Not that Severus planned to wake him up, he wanted the traitor's first view to be of Dumbledore's face.

"Need anything, Professor?" Filch asked softly, his lips curved in a smile at seeing the dungeon used again.

"No thanks," Severus said softly. "I'll just wait for the headmaster."

Filch nodded before asking hopefully.

"Will you be needing any whips or chains?"

"Keep them in reserve," Severus said evilly making Filch grin in delight.

"I'll just go and make sure their ready," Filch said, bending to pick Mrs Norris up and heading for the door. "I'll greet the headmaster for ya."

Severus nodded his appreciation as Filch left before casting a warming charm on a stone bench. He sat down with a heavy sigh, he could just feel that this was going to be a long night. It was already quite late and he knew he'd be up for longer. He often stayed awake late during the school term but he did like to go to bed earlier during the summer so he could get up even earlier.

Well, it would all be worth it for little Harry.

Sometime later, he heard the door opening and in stepped Dumbledore. He had a very serious look on his face as Severus stood up to greet him. His eyes flickered over to where Pettigrew slept and his expression grew even graver.

"So it is true," he said softly. "Peter Pettigrew is alive and Sirius Black is innocent."

"Yes," Severus said just as softly. "They changed the plan and told no one. They knew there was a spy but they never knew just who."

Dumbledore nodded, walking over to the cage and peering in.

"Where did you find him, Severus?"

"At the Weasleys, he was disguised as a pet rat," Severus said promptly. "I...I had gone to Azkaban to talk with Black and he let slip some things that got me thinking. Like how Pettigrew was missing a finger and so does this rat. I took a chance and...this was the result."

Dumbledore nodded, a small smile on his lips which made Severus roll his eyes. The headmaster would never let him forget the fact that he'd trusted Sirius Black for just a moment. But then Dumbledore's expression turned serious and he said.

"We better get on with this, we must secure Sirius's release as soon as possible."

Severus nodded, his mind briefly turning to Harry as he raised his wand and pointed it at Pettigrew. Pettigrew gave a choking gasp before sitting up, his watery eyes unfocused for a moment before he was abruptly aware he was no longer a rat. He gave a very rodent like squeak and tried to bolt but was stopped short by the cage's mesh.

"I...Uh...I...where am I?" he gasped before his eyes suddenly found Dumbledore's and he squeaked again, this time in real fear.

"Ah, Peter, I see you remember me," Dumbledore said pleasantly as Pettigrew desperately tried to find a way to escape.

Severus was so unbelievably satisfied when he couldn't.

"Now, now Peter, I just want a little chat with you," Dumbledore said, still speaking kindly.

"C-chat?" Peter replied, now chattering nervously to himself, his fingers constantly opening and flexing before closing.

"Indeed," Dumbledore said cheerfully before saying. "Now then, why precisely have you been hiding as a pet rat for the last few years?"

"Because I was s-scared," Peter said shrilly, pleadingly. "I stood up to a powerful and d-dark wizard, he tried to kill me, he nearly did. I had to hide, I had to do it."

"I presume you are talking about Sirius?" Dumbledore said and Peter nodded rapidly.

"Then I'm confused Peter," Dumbledore continued. "Sirius has been locked up since Voldemort's disappearance, what do you have to be afraid of?"

"He...he could break out," Peter muttered, his eyes still darting everywhere, his body continuously twitching. "And...and then he'd come and find me...and...and k-kill me."

"But why not ask for help?" Dumbledore questioned. "Help and protection which would be gladly given to an innocent victim."

There was something implied in that statement, but of course, stupid Pettigrew didn't get it.

"I couldn't risk it, he'd find me," he said, now near hysterical, making the whole cage shudder. "You have to believe me, he would have killed me."

"I'm sure he would have," Dumbledore said honestly before saying brightly. "Severus has been chatting to Sirius recently and he tells a very interesting tale. About the Potters and Voldemort."

"I-I don't know what you mean," Peter muttered and Severus, tired of his stuttering, barked out.

"Did you or did you not betray them and frame Black?"

The former rat almost shrieked before gasping out.

"W-what? O-of course not...I'd never...why would I...Sirius did it..."

"Really?" Severus sneered, producing a certain vial he always carried. "Then you'll have no problem taking this truth potion, will you?"

"Truth potion," Pettigrew cried out, almost jumping out of his skin. "Why...you can't...I don't have to...truth..."

"Come on," Severus said, uncorking the vial and coming closer. "Just a couple of drops and then we'll know you're telling the truth, that you didn't betray the Potters, we can then let you go."

"I...is this legal?" Pettigrew finally gasped out, trying one last ploy to avoid taking the dreaded potion."

"Fairly legal," Dumbledore said cheerfully. "After you've taken that potion and answered our questions,_ truthfully_, we'll be calling the Minister."

Pettigrew was shaking his head, lips tightly pressed against one another. But Severus wasn't having any of it, with a wave of his wand, the snivelling man as frozen in place. He then smiled evilly as he spelled the contents of the vial into Pettigrew's stomach. As he unfroze him, the rat's pupils dilated and his mouth slowly fell open.

"Now Peter," Dumbledore said pleasantly. "If you could tell us what happened the night Voldemort attacked the Potters."

Pettigrew swallowed once before he opened his mouth again and started to speak.

Sometime later.

"Filthy rat," Severus growled as he and Dumbledore exited the dungeon. "He is ten times worse than I ever thought of Black."

"Indeed," Dumbledore said grimly. "But at least we now know the truth and an innocent man will now be released from Azkaban."

"We have to get him out quickly, to reverse the damage the Dementors have called. Though I suppose the Ministry will take _weeks_ to come to a decision..."

"I think not," Dumbledore said with a smile. "The Ministry will want to keep its image as best it can when it emerges an innocent man was sent to Azkaban without a trial. Particularly one who is the Head of an ancient Pureblood family. I think they will make an exception in this case, Sirius will be under my supervision while he recovers and waits for his trial. I think that will be enough."

Severus smirked, Dumbledore could be damn devious when he wanted to. Not that he was complaining in this case, the Ministry needed to be shaken up to get things moving. He wanted things to be moved at such a speed, that certain people out there would never be able to figure out how Sirius Black got out.

"You must credit Arthur Weasley with the capture," Severus now said as ascended the stairs. "It must not reach Lucius's ears that I had something to do with it, besides, Arthur could do with the reward money."

"I shall do so, my boy," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling madly. "You are right of course, this will be a real boost for them."

Severus nodded with a small smile. Dumbledore now said briskly.

"While I call the Ministry, would you be able to contact Poppy? We need a Healer we can both trust and I think she would be more than happy to provide initial care for Sirius."

"I will," Severus said, that was a good idea's of the Headmaster. It was a wonder he hadn't thought of it himself but he was starting to feel a bit tired.

He shook his head, he'd take a potion to enhance his concentration, he'd be taking a trip back to Azkaban later on this night and he couldn't afford to be weak. Once Black was safely at Hogwart's, he'd go back home and collapse into bed. No doubt Minerva was wondering where he was by now but he just couldn't quite summon the energy to send her a note.

So instead he tiredly followed the headmaster up the stairs, knowing that things were really about to change now.

To be continued.

_Author's note. What happens when Sirius is released? What are Minerva and Harry up to and when will Severus be able to return to them? Find out next time, until then._


	19. Chapter 19

_Author's note. I looked up Wikipedia to check who was Minister during the 1980's, it was defiantly Millicent Bagnold. Fudge didn't become Minister until 1991, Harry's first year at Hogwarts._

_You will note that Minerva uses Voldemort's name, that's only because Severus can't say it. She uses it in the first book, so even though she doesn't like it, she is capable of calling him that. Just to be clear._

_Suggestions are welcome._

_Enjoy and please review._

"As soon as I have spoken to the Minister, we will travel to Azkaban to release Sirius," Dumbledore was saying as they headed for a room that happened to contain two fireplaces.

"The Dementors will not be happy about this," Severus warned, causing Dumbledore to chuckle.

"I doubt it but we're not going to let that stop us," the old headmaster said evenly, making Severus very glad he would be the one to tell the Dementors to back off.

"Will Bagnold listen to you?" Severus questioned as they neared the room.

"Ah Severus, Minister Bagnold is a former Ravenclaw, she will not be able to withstand the logic of our argument," Dumbledore assured him.

"Perhaps but not all her aides are Ravenclaws," Severus pointed out, he didn't know why he was paranoid, all he knew was he wanted this to go as smoothly as possible.

"No but the Minister has the power to free any prisoner from Azkaban, without consulting their aides," Dumbledore kindly pointed out. "It wasn't her who sent Sirius to Azkaban in the first place, that was Bartimus Crouch. I think she will be happy to undo some of the damage that man did."

"You don't like him?" Severus questioned, he knew he didn't.

"He is far too ruthless," Dumbledore said pensively as they entered the room. "He authorised the Unforgiveables on Death Eaters, a grave error in judgment I can't help but feel. I know one needs to be ruthless to a certain extent but not so much that you become the very thing you are fighting."

Severus nodded, he knew what Dumbledore was getting at. His problem with the Dark Arts had been he'd gone too far, had become too immersed in them. But now he knew better, he studied them just enough to be able to compete with his enemies, although of course, he seemed powerful to those who didn't know of them.

"Besides," Dumbledore continued. "The Minister has always had a certain amount of flexibility to her, remember when Voldemort fell?"

Severus flinched a little at the name but he did indeed know what he was talking about. There had been a huge fuss back them because everyone was celebrating so hard that the Muggles all noticed something funny going on. A massive breach of the International Statute of Secrecy, however, Millicent Bagnold had had a very firm opinion about this.

"_I assert our inalienable right to party."_

That had made head line news and had been a good start to her reign as a Minister for Magic. She had become Minister in the year before Voldemort's fall, after the untimely death of the previous Minister. She had stood firm against the Dark Lord and his followers but times had been so desperate, that men like Crouch had had a lot of power.

But Dumbledore was right, she was more likely to listen to reason, to allow Black to be released on probation from Azkaban. Severus accepted a handful of floo powder from Dumbledore who seemed to have a tin of the stuff in his pocket and knelt at a fireplace.

He lit a fire and then threw the green powder into it before calling out the name of the place Poppy stayed at. He then stuck his head into the fire, finding himself in a very homely looking room and patiently waited.

"Severus?" the friendly Matron said in surprise when she eventually came into the room, having been alerted by an alarm that said when someone was floo calling.

"Poppy, I'm sorry to disturb you but we need your help," Severus said, unable to incline his head very well while in this position.

"Of course, what is it?" Poppy said curiously and Severus took a deep breath before saying.

"I know this will sound incredible but we have managed to prove that Sirius Black is innocent, he was framed by Peter Pettigrew."

"Oh my goodness," she gasped, collapsing into a chair in sheer shock. "But how...?"

"Pettigrew is an Animagus," Severus said grimly. "He's been hiding out at the Weasleys for the last few years, leaving Black to rot."

The Medi-Witch looked both horrified and angry at this. She might have been a healer but she was a very formidable one. Though she didn't tattle on students unless they'd really been injured, she always gave them very severe lectures. But she was a very good at her job and students rarely had to be sent to St Mungos.

"What is it you need me for, Severus?" Poppy now asked softly, after getting over her shock, more or less.

"We are going to get Black out of Azkaban so he can recover before the trial about who betrayed the Potters. I have seen him, he is much weakened and needs medical attention. We want to keep him safe at Hogwarts and tended by a trusted healer."

Eyes shining, Poppy said firmly.

"I will come over straight away, if you will grant me a few moments to get ready."

"Just come right over when you're ready," Severus assured her and she gave him a smile before hurrying from the room.

Severus pulled his head from the fire to find Dumbledore was still kneeling in front of his fireplace, no doubt talking animatedly with the Minister. Severus sunk into a nearby chair, feeling his head pound with tiredness. Damn it, he would really need a good sleep after this day's events.

It was several minutes until Dumbledore finally pulled his head from the green flames, shaking his beard free of soot. He was looking pleased so Severus knew he had been successful which meant there was one less problem. As Dumbledore stood up, Severus did the same thing, waiting for further instructions.

"We will depart for Azkaban at once, the Minister is sending her seal of approval ahead of us, the guards will release Sirius," Dumbledore said firmly as Severus nodded and the two men departed from the room.

Sometime later

"You came for me...you got him...," Black babbled as he was carried on an enchanted stretcher as Severus and Dumbledore escorted him to the Hospital Wing.

"Yes Black, you have said that several times," Severus said grumpily, the idiot wouldn't stop blubbering and thanking them. It was really getting on his nerves.

"And Harry's safe...?"

"YES," Severus snapped, his voice louder than necessary. "And you will see him if the both of you are up for it tomorrow."

"He'll be so big now," Black murmured, his hands twitching, Severus noticing they were rather dirty.

Black was literally black, he'd need to be cleaned up before Poppy could treat him. Severus rather hoped he could go home after they'd gotten him to the Hospital Wing. His head was really hurting and that trip to Azkaban hadn't helped at all. His new friend the Warden had been very shocked to see him and Dumbledore but he'd been very helpful in getting Black out of that cell.

Severus's predication about the Dementors not being happy about freeing Black had been proven correct, they had tried to swarm on top of them, Thankfully, Dumbledore's powerful Phoenix Patronus had been enough to keep them at bay, enough to get the message through, that Black was leaving, for good.

"I never thought you'd be more irritating than you were at school," Severus now said, causing Black to let out a weak chuckle.

"You'll never change," he sniggered as Severus rolled his eyes and Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"He certainly won't," Dumbledore said cheerfully as they finally arrived at the Hospital Wing.

"Sirius Black," Poppy sighed heavily, she had everything ready for him. "How do you manage to get into such trouble?"

"Don't know, I'm just that talented," Black joked but he was losing consciousness.

"Of course," Severus muttered, nearly stumbling he was so tired.

Dumbledore noticed and said gently.

"Why don't you head off home, my boy? I can easily assist Poppy with young Sirius here."

Severus shook his head slightly, Dumbledore was over a hundred, he Severus should be the one staying. But then again, Dumbledore could summon incredible amounts of energy and he honestly didn't look tired at all. So when Dumbledore waved his wand, creating a Portkey, Severus didn't object, he simply said.

"Me and Minerva will be in touch tomorrow."

"Get a good night's sleep, I imagine tomorrow will be very busy," Dumbledore said as he and Poppy prepared to help Sirius get clean before he was treated.

Severus took one last at them before touching the old candle holder, feeling the familiar jerk behind his naval before he was whisked away. A moment later, his feet slammed into the ground at the back of his house, away from the possible prying eyes of Muggles. He heaved a huge sigh of relief before trudging inside, more tired than ever.

The house was dark and quite, but even though he knew Minerva would have everything well in hand, he just had to go and check on Harry. Only once he was sure the boy was safe, would he head off to bed for a well deserved rest.

He carefully padded up the stairs and headed to the nearest bedroom, Harry's room. He pushed open the door very gently and was surprised to see a strange lump in the middle of the bed. Confused, he approached until he saw that it was Harry, sleeping around the curled form of Bas who purred at the sight of Severus.

"Harry," Severus murmured softly but the boy didn't stir, he was tangled up in sheets in his attempt to remain close to his furry friend.

Severus shook his head before gently lifting Harry up so he could tuck him into bed properly again. The boy didn't move or stir at all, he was sleeping so deeply. Severus made sure he was resting naturally before turning to the cat who was now sitting up.

"I have some things to tell you," Severus whispered softly as he straightened, the cat following him out the door.

Going into his bedroom, Severus sat down on the bed and waited for Minerva to transform. She did so, giving him a very curious look as she said.

"You've been away quite a long time Severus, I was beginning to get worried."

"I know, several things came up and I've only just be able to get away," he said heavily, just wanting to explain and go to sleep.

Her expression softened and she said.

"You look exhausted Severus, I'm sure it can wait till morning."

"It probably can but as I'll need to explain a few things to Harry, I need you in on all the details," he explained before launching into the story.

The next morning.

Harry awoke the next morning feeling better than he had in...well since he could remember. These last few days had been so good, he couldn't remember ever having this much fun in his life. He was slightly bemused to find himself tucked up in bed when he'd fallen asleep in the middle but shrugged it off.

He was disappointed to see that Bas wasn't there but figured she'd appear later. He got out of bed, after putting his glasses on and peeked out the window through the dark curtains. The sun was up and he guessed that while it wasn't really early, it wasn't late either. His stomach rumbled and he grinned, he couldn't wait to tuck into another delicious plate of food.

Severus really did cook some nice things and he always let Harry eat his fill. It wasn't that Aunt Petunia wasn't a good cook but her meals tended to be a bit too rich and when you weren't allowed to eat much of it, it didn't leave you feeling very good. For breakfast, he normally only had a bit of toast and some fruit while Dudley would have several thickly buttered slices of toast, a huge bowl of cereal with full fat milk and perhaps some sugar dusted pieces of fruit.

And that was on a school day, at the weekend and holidays, Dudley was always treated to a full fry up along with Uncle Vernon. Aunt Petunia didn't eat much but this was out of choice, she didn't really like greasy food. Harry rarely got to eat it but even though he did enjoy it when he did, he was sure he wouldn't want to have it as often as Dudley did.

Not if he wanted to turn into a fat pig that could barely run.

Hoping that Severus was awake, Harry set off downstairs, still in his pyjamas. He opened the door and was greeted by Minerva who sat at the table eating some scrambled egg and toast. He glanced about to see if Severus was there but seeing no one, turned back to Minerva who had just spotted him.

"Ah Harry, I see you're awake and ready for breakfast," she said with a smile, patting a nearby chair.

He grinned and rushed over, finding that today's breakfast wasn't just scrambled egg and toast but also mushrooms and baked beans. He quickly helped himself to some toast before piling it with toppings. Minerva chuckled as he did this, while pouring a glass of milk for him.

"Someone's hungry today," she teased lightly, pushing both the glass of milk and the nutrient vial towards him.

Harry grinned sheepishly but took both the vial and the glass.

"Did you cook this, it's really nice?" he asked after taking a big bite of food.

"I did, I'm afraid it's pretty basic," she admitted with a smile. "I'm not as good as Severus when it comes to cooking, I just know enough to feed myself."

"It's really tasty," Harry assured her as he tucked into it.

As he ate, Minerva explained that Severus had gotten home rather late and needed a lie in. Harry accepted this explanation without complaint though he looked a tad disappointed. It made Minerva smile he really like the slightly snarky man. She really hoped things could work out for both of them.

"Harry," she said gently once Harry was almost finished his breakfast.

"When Severus comes down, there's something important he needs to tell you."

As Harry looked at her with wide eyes, she quickly said.

"It's nothing bad but it will change your life from now on. In a good way however."

Harry's eyes were wider than ever but he nodded and said.

"Okay, I'll be ready."

"Good boy. Now, do you want to go for a short walk after you've dressed?"

"Sure," Harry said, loving the fact she'd asked him what he thought.

When they got back from their walk in the beautiful English sunshine, they found Severus, finally awake and tucking into the remains of breakfast. He still looked tired but much more alert than the previous night, even smiling when Harry rushed over.

"Uncle Sev," he greeted delightedly, giving the man a big hug before stepping back.

"Good morning Harry," Severus said with a smile, the little boy had been so excited, he was still wearing his shoes.

"I told Harry you need to tell him something," Minerva now said as she entered.

Severus nodded, taking a last bite of breakfast and swig from his coffee cup before standing up. He took Harry by the hand and led him to the sitting room where the three of them sat down, Minerva in an armchair, Severus and Harry on the sofa.

"Now Harry, I'm going to be telling you some very important things, the first being how your parents really died."

This made Harry sit up straighter his eyes wide.

"What happened to them, sir?" he asked softly.

"They were killed, murdered by an evil wizard," Severus said gently as Harry's mouth fell open slightly.

"You see, before you were born," Severus continued. "There was a wizard war against a Wizard called..."

"Lord Voldemort," Minerva helpfully supplied.

Giving her a grateful nod, Severus continued.

"Well, many people stood up to him, he was an evil man who didn't think those of Muggle parentage should attend Hogwarts..."

"Why?" Harry couldn't help but ask.

"Because he believed them to be inferior, he thought they would arm Muggles against Wizarding kind," Severus explained softly as Harry screwed up his nose at this.

"You mean like Hitler?"

"Yes Harry, like Hitler," Severus said with a nod. "But even worse than him, the Dark Lord enjoyed killing people personally."

"And he killed my mum and dad," Harry said quietly and it wasn't really a question.

"He did," Severus replied sadly. "But he's gone now, they helped to banish him, you don't have to worry about them. However, there are a lot of his supporters out there, bad witches and wizards, that is why you were placed with your aunt, to help protect you from them."

"How does that protect me?" Harry asked curiously. Severus smiled grimly and said.

"It's a bit complex, let's just say they couldn't find you there."

Harry looked confused but seemed to accept it as 'something to do with magic', so didn't really question it. He now shifted his foot and said.

"So what's going to happen now, am I going back to the Dursleys?"

"No," Severus said firmly before clearing his throat and saying. "I am hoping that...that I can look after you from now on."

Harry's face lit up with a kind of hopeful delight which shocked Severus. He honestly never thought a child would look at him in such a fashion.

"You'd look after me, really?" Harry asked in wonder.

"I would and will but things are a little complex," Severus began, and before Harry's face could fall, said.

"I would not be your only guardian, you see, you're parents named a Godfather for you."

"Godfather?" Harry repeated in confusion. "I didn't know I had one."

"He's been in prison," Minerva said sorrowfully. "But it has just come to our attention that he was in fact innocent and he is being freed now."

"He was in prison," Harry muttered before asking. "For how long, how come they didn't know he was innocent?"

"He's been there since your parents death, but he was never given a trial," Severus said grimly as Harry looked horrified.

"But that's awful, why didn't he get one?"

"Things were rather unstable after the Dark Lord was banished, many mistakes were made," Severus said softly. "However, now that your Godfather is freed, he will want to be a part of your life. But he is greatly weakened from being in prison, and won't be able to take care of you."

"So you'll do that until he's better?" Harry inquired.

"Actually, the plan is that I will look after you permanently," Severus said with a small smile. "Your Godfather, Sirius Black would just help out, you'd be able to stay at his some of the time, he'd be something of an uncle."

"That sounds good," Harry said, though it was clear he was unsure of this strange Godfather of his.

"Would you like to meet him Harry?" Minerva asked gently. "Get to know him better before anything happens? If you don't get on, no one will force you to be with him, you'll stay with who you want to stay with."

"I'll go and see him," Harry said softly. "He'll probably be lonely after being in prison."

"He would really appreciate it," Severus said truthfully. "I was thinking we could go there this afternoon, Black should be recovered enough for a short visit."

"Where are we going to see him?" Harry asked, causing both Minerva and Severus to smile.

"Hogwarts," Severus said softly. "You're future school."

"Wow," was all Harry could say at this, he'd heard so much about it and he couldn't wait to see it.

_Author's note. How does Harry's meeting with Sirius go? Can they cover up their tracks to naughty Lucius doesn't get wind of how Sirius got out? Find out next time, until then._


	20. Chapter 20

_Author's note. Here's the new chapter, took a few days to write but here it finally is._

_Suggestions are welcome._

_Enjoy and please review._

When it came time to go to Hogwarts, Harry was practically bouncing off the walls with excitement. He'd only heard a little about the castle but it sounded so magical that he was desperate to go and see it. Young Harry had always wanted to visit a castle and it didn't need to be magical but the fact Hogwarts was, was a bonus.

"Will we see any ghosts?" he asked Minerva as she lead him to the fireplace in Severus's sitting room.

"Perhaps," she said with a small smile. "But many like to wander during the summer time, visit places they lived at during life."

"But there will be many others things for you to see," she added, causing his expression to light up.

"I can't wait," he said seriously as Severus now entered the room. He'd been busy figuring out what to do about Lucius who would soon know what had happened.

In the end, to ensure Lucius didn't suspect him, he sent him an Owl telling him something was up with Dumbledore. Hopefully, Lucius would think it was all down to Arthur Weasley discovering the traitor Pettigrew and Severus himself wouldn't ever be suspected.

Malfoy was normally a cool character but when he heard that the man who'd accidently brought about the Dark Lord's downfall was at large, he wouldn't be happy. Not to mention the fact that now that Black was free, Harry would have a magical guardian to protect him, by law.

Severus would have to claim ignorance of this fact, pretend that Dumbledore had simply gone ahead and gotten Black free without him. It wasn't implausible, Dumbledore was exactly the type to do his own thing and only telling others when he felt like it. Severus smirked, it wouldn't be hard to act annoyed about this fact, it really did bug him at times.

"I'm sure you can't," Severus said dryly as he approached Harry and Minerva.

"Now Harry, we are going to be travelling by something called Floo," Severus said gently, indicating the fire place.

"Because you're so young, you'll be in my arms but it can be a bit of a frightening experience for your first time. We will light a fire, but it will be a magical one that can't hurt us, understand?"

As Harry nodded, he continued.

"Well, to get to our destination, we throw in green powder called Floo powder, say the place we want to go to and step into the fireplace. Just remember to keep your eyes and mouth closed and your elbows tucked in. I shall navigate where we're going, you can learn how to do it yourself another time, alright?"

"Okay," Harry said though he was a little nervous now. It sounded a bit scary this Floo business but he trusted Severus so he was sure it'd go alright.

"I shall follow you two boys," Minerva said encouragingly making Harry smile a bit more.

"Will Serious be pleased to see me?" Harry asked as Severus took some green powder from a little pot from the mantelpiece.

"Sirius," Severus corrected gently. "And trust me Harry he will. But don't forget he's very ill so you'll have to be gentle with him."

"I will," Harry promised, making Severus and Minerva smile.

"Here I was thinking Sirius would be the one we'd have to tell to calm down," Minerva said with a small chuckle.

"He was a hyper boy," Severus muttered as Harry looked curious.

"Are you ready Harry?" Severus now asked briskly, shaking himself free of past memories.

Harry nodded, holding out his arms so that Severus could lift him up into them, which he did. Holding Harry close as he knew this wasn't likely to be a pleasant experience and through the green powder into a fire Minerva had conjured. Harry pressed his face against Severus's shoulder, breathing in a slightly heady smell of herbs and spices.

It calmed him slightly as he heard Severus cry, "Hogwarts!"

Harry's gasp was muffled by Severus's robe as they were sucked into a swirling, hot vortex which spun them round and round, faster and faster. Harry scrunched himself tighter into Severus, he could almost feel the burning walls that surrounded them, he was scared he'd be ripped from the older man if he didn't.

But then they burst out into wonderful cold air, the world stopped spinning and it all felt right again. Harry could feel Severus brushing what smelt like ash from their bodies as he stepped away from the fireplace. Harry felt dizzy and a little bit sick but he was eternally glad that was over.

"Harry, are you alright?" Severus asked gently, not trying to prise him away from his form.

"Fine," Harry mumbled, not very keen on letting go of the older man.

There was a whoosh and Harry suddenly heard the sound of Minerva stepping away from the fireplace. He felt a light hand on his back and heard her ask gently.

"Are you okay, Harry?"

"Uh huh," he said but giving no sign of moving.

"Just tell us when you're ready," Minerva now said kindly making the little boy sigh in relief and gratitude.

Severus rubbed his back, waiting for Harry to get over the sensation of the Floo. Eventually, Harry raised his slightly flushed face and said shyly.

"M'm sorry about that," he said, stumbling over his words a little.

"You don't have to be sorry Harry," Severus said softly. "It's not the most comfortable way of travelling but you do get used to it."

Harry wrinkled his nose, he didn't think he'd ever get used to that horrible vortex like swirling. But he supposed Severus was right so he simply accepted his hand and was lead away out of the room. He soon forgot the unpleasant mode of travel as he started to drink in the place that was Hogwarts.

There were suits of armour which he could swear shifted slightly as they passed and the portraits, they really did move. Harry could see them talking amongst themselves, a few even darted into other portraits in order to follow the new arrivals. It wasn't just moving objects that had Harry fascinated, it was just the sheer aura of magic that seemed to seep out of nook and cranny.

Simply put, he couldn't wait to begin school here, even though he had to wait a few years yet.

"Arthur," Minerva suddenly greeted and Harry faced forward to see a red haired man coming towards them. He was much older than Severus, somewhere in his thirties which to a little boy like Harry was a lot.

He smiled warmly at them if a little tiredly as they stopped to greet each other.

"Harry, this is Arthur Weasley, he helped free your Godfather," Severus quickly explained before saying to Arthur.

"Arthur, this is Harry Potter."

"Hello Harry," the red headed man called Arthur Weasley said kindly and Harry got he impression he was a very nice man.

He smiled shyly back up at him and said.

"Hi, Mister Weasley, how are you?"

"I'm very well thank you," Arthur replied, his smile wider than ever before saying. "You know Harry, if you're ever in need of company, you're welcome to come over and play with my kids."

"Really?" Harry said eagerly, he'd never been able to go over to anyone's and play. Well, frankly, he didn't have anyone he could play within the first place let alone visit.

"If your guardian allows it, you'd be welcome," Arthur said with a smile. "Things can be a bit hectic but Molly's cooking is not to be missed."

"Severus is a good cook," Harry piped up, making all the adults chuckle.

"I'm sure he is, he's not the youngest Potion Master in Britain for nothing," Arthur said a little slyly causing Severus's face to flush a little.

"Really?" Harry breathed in awe that sounded really important.

"Yes I am," Severus said with a small smile, still looking a touch embarrassed.

"But only after a lot of hard work, which I enjoyed," he added, wanting Harry to know it took hard work to achieve but that it didn't mean you couldn't enjoy yourself.

Harry nodded eagerly which made Severus smile. Most boys would have groaned at the sound of work to make their name some day. But not little Harry, he wanted to follow in the footsteps of hard working witches and wizards and Severus would certainly encourage this.

"Did Albus call you?" Minerva now asked Arthur who nodded.

"Yes, he wanted to get my..._story _straight," Arthur said meaningfully, but only Severus and Minerva understood.

"It went well?" Severus asked as Arthur nodded, his ears going bright red as he said.

"You were right, there is a rather large reward that goes with it..."

"Which you thoroughly deserve," Severus said firmly before Arthur could try and give him some of the money.

Harry watched curiously as Arthur's ears went even redder but he only nodded before stepping aside to let them past. As they past, he gave Harry a kind smile before going on his way.

"We're nearly there Harry," Severus said quietly to Harry as they approached the Hospital Wing.

He wanted the young boy prepared, he wasn't sure what would happen when they entered. He wasn't even sure of the state Black would be in, although he should be considerably better since earlier that day. But Black had always been one to wear his emotion on his sleeves and if this morning was anything to go by, he was very excited to see his Godson again.

"Here we are," Severus said gently as they finally entered the Hospital Wing, lit by sunlight from the many tall windows inside.

Harry's eyes were drawn to a bed set in the middle where a lady who looked like a Matron was bending over, seemingly checking on a patient. This meant they couldn't see who it was but it wasn't difficult to guess who it would be, none of the other beds had occupants and none had curtains hiding them from view.

But then the witch with the old fashioned matron's outfit turned, and upon seeing them, straightened to step away from the bed. Lying in the bed was one of the most unnaturally thin men Harry had ever seen with sunken eyes and hollow cheeks. He was clean but he had a lot of stubble and his hair was over long. He was basically the kind of man Uncle Vernon blamed for most of the country's woes.

But as Harry met this man's haunted grey eyes, he saw only mingled joy, sadness and longing. And then the man spoke in a rasping tone.

"Harry?"

"No, I brought you a Weasley," Severus said sarcastically as he led Harry forward by the hand.

"Ha, ha," Black said, rolling his eyes as the little party halted in front of him.

"Hello Harry," he said in a much gentler tone, now ignoring Severus.

"Hello," Harry said shyly before adding. "Mister Black."

Severus had to repress a laugh as Black's eyes almost popped out of his skull, causing Harry to look worried. Severus quickly went to reassure him.

"Don't mind him Harry, he is unused to be addressed thus."

"And whenever he is addressed thus, it's normally followed by 'You're in big trouble'," Minerva added with a small chuckle.

"Did you get into a lot of trouble?" Harry questioned.

Instead of gloating, as Severus had expected, Black merely smiled and said softly.

"A little Harry but I'm thinking of turning over a new leaf now."

"I'll believe that when I see it," Severus snorted but his tone was light. He didn't want Harry to get the impression they hated each other, it would make the relationship between the three of them a lot more complicated.

Black recognised the light tone and simply smiled. He now said gently to Harry.

"Mister Black makes me feel old. Can you call me Sirius. Or even Padfoot, that's my nickname."

"Padfoot?" Severus questioned as Harry considered this, he knew it was another name for the constellation Sirius but didn't know why Black had chosen it.

Black flushed slightly, only slightly, he didn't seem to have enough vital fluids in him for a proper blush. Severus suddenly had a very suspicious feeling as he eyed the former convict. So in a tone he enjoyed using on students, he said silkily.

"Care to explain?"

"Uh, yeah," Black said, shifting nervously as he tentatively held out a hand for Harry to shake.

"See, Pettigrew...wasn't the only unregistered Animagus."

Severus resisted the urge to bang his head as Minerva let out a long suffering sigh.

"I should have known," she muttered before asking briskly. "And what might I ask, if your form?"

"Harry, want to see me turn into an animal?" Black asked and as Harry eagerly nodded, there was a moment's pause and then Black morphed into the form of a very large, very hairy black dog.

"Wow," Harry gasped in complete awe, reaching forward to stroke the friendly looking dog that just lay on the bed panting.

"No dogs on my beds," Madam Pomfrey said sternly causing the dog to whine mournfully before transforming back into a grinning man.

"That was so cool," Harry said in awe, suddenly feeling a lot more comfortable with this man.

"Thanks Harry," Black said happily, looking so much better than five minutes previous. Perhaps because being a dog refreshed him or perhaps because Harry was now smiling at him happily, showing no nervousness now.

"Why do I get the feeling it wasn't just you and Pettigrew who were Animagie?" Severus said with a sardonically raised eyebrow.

Black smiled sheepishly before nodding.

"There was one more."

He looked at Harry and said.

"You're dad could also turn into an animal, can you guess what it was?"

"Give me a clue," Harry said eagerly, making Black laugh and pat the bed.

Harry only hesitated for a moment in which he glanced at Severus before climbing up beside Black. His demeanour becoming even more normal and less Azkaban like, he smiled at Harry as he said.

"Well, he had four legs but wasn't a small animal like a rabbit."

Harry considered before saying.

"A bear?"

Black chuckled and shook his head.

"No, he wasn't a predator but not a bad guess."

Severus was mildly surprised at how well Black was handling Harry, a much more mature way than he'd thought possible. He was having fun but without going too far. Perhaps he really did learn something after losing his friends and being locked up. It was harsh but this was perhaps the best thing that could have happened to Black, he'd finally grown up.

Harry had now guessed horse which caused Black to let out a bark of laughter.

"Not that I'm afraid Harry, need another clue?"

"Yeah," Harry said with a small smile.

"Okay, well he also had...," Black raised his arms, splaying out his fingers as they rested just above his head.

Harry thought about this, his dad clearly had some sort of horns.

"A cow?" he finally burst out, very pleased with his deduction.

Black gawked at Harry for almost a full minute before bursting out into loud, bark like laughter. Harry jumped a little but he wasn't scared just a little bemused at the way his Godfather was howling his head off. Severus himself was smirking a bit, he knew that James Potter would have been horrified his son thought he was a cow, a very plain and ordinary animal.

There was no mystic or grandeur about cows, Potter senior probably would have gone into catatonic shock. This caused a beautiful image to form in his mind, one that he would forever treasure. But back to the present, Black was starting to regain control of himself and managed to chuckle out.

"Sorry, he wasn't a cow. Here's another hint, it's not horns he had, its antlers."

"So he was a deer?" Harry said instantly but sadly this prompted another round of almost hysterical laughter.

"I think he was a stag," Minerva guessed softly, her face alive with amusement. "Mister Black thinks it's funny you called your proud father a deer."

"But a stag is a deer," Harry said confused and trying to repress a laugh, Severus said.

"It is, but deer implies...female."

"Oh," Harry said now understanding and giggling slightly.

"That would be funny," he informed the adults who all nodded and smiled.

"Thanks, Harry," Black now said warmly, giving Harry a one armed hug.

"For what?" Harry asked curiously and Black smiled.

"For coming here, for making me laugh...for being...such a good boy...," Black croaked, tears starting to form in his eyes.

Harry smiled happily, he liked being called a good boy. His Uncle and Aunt had certainly never called him that. Black now said seriously.

"I'm...I'm not very well at the moment, I can't take care of you like I should. I'm your Godfather and that means legally I'm supposed to be looking after you but I can't."

Harry stared earnestly back as Black continued.

"But you've got Sn...Severus here and he's going to take care of you, really good care. And once I'm better I can take care of you some of the time, have sleepovers and stuff but S-Severus is the one who'll always been looking after you, understand?"

"I think so," Harry said making Black smile sadly.

"You know it's not because I don't want to. But I just can't look after anyone at the moment, probably not even myself. And even when I'm better, I'm probably not the best one for the full time job. So because I love you and want what's best for you, I'm going to trust Severus to look after you. Can you be a good boy for him?"

"Yeah," Harry said solemnly although his eyes were very bright now. "I'll be a good boy and...and visit you loads while you get better."

"That would be great," Black said, drawing Harry into a hug as he relaxed against the pillows, clearly exhausted by the visit already. Azkaban had truly done a job on him, one that would have far reaching affects.

Severus reached forward and gripping Harry's shoulder gently, said softly.

"I will look after Harry like he was my own, you don't have to worry about that...Sirius."

He'd almost stumbled over the name but figured he'd better call Black by his first name since he was calling him by his.

"Thanks," Black whispered as he slowly slipped into sleep, still cuddling Harry to him.

To be continued.

_Author's note. Lucius appears in the next chapter, as Severus and Sirius have a proper heart to heart with each other about Harry. Until next time._


	21. Chapter 21

_Author's note. Sorry for the slight wait, I was hit with writer's block for this chapter. I should warn everyone, I'm entering a very busy period of University so it may be sometime until I can update again._

_Suggestions are welcome._

_Enjoy and please review._

"Poor dear," Madam Pomfrey said as Harry stared at his sleeping Godfather. "He was dying to see Harry so he didn't rest as much as he should have earlier."

"He'll be okay, won't he?" Harry asked in concern, still snuggled against Black.

"He will dear, he just needs to rest," the Matron said gently. "For the while, he'll be constantly tired, but you'll soon see, he'll make a good recover."

She sighed softly as she waved her wand, checking her patient's status.

"It's just as well he's a young, strong man, many don't recover from Azkaban, especially if they were weak going in. But as long as he doesn't do anything extraneous, everything should be fine."

Severus smiled slightly, he was sure that once Black regained a little of his old strength, he'd be howling with the boredom of sitting around in bed all day. Perhaps even literally at times.

"I hope he will be okay, I like him," Harry said softly before looking up and asking.

"Is the visit over?"

"Not quite," Severus said. "We're going to spend the day here Harry, I was thinking you could have lunch with your Godfather."

"_He needs feeding just as much as Harry does,"_ Severus thought with a heavy mental sigh. Black needed some serious carbohydrates and protein, otherwise it might take him even longer to recover.

"I'd like that," Harry now said with a smile. "Will he need help eating, Aunt Petunia used to watch this doctor show where they had to spoon feed people."

"If you're Godfather needs to be spoon feed, I'm sure he'd be happy for you to do so," Minerva said with a small, proud smile. It did this old cat good to see such a considerate young man, when you got older, you appreciated these kind of traits more.

Severus smirked at the image, even though he knew Black would probably indulge Harry is he asked. At least Harry could probably have some fun and start learning to interact with people in different ways. This reminded him of Arthur Weasley's offer of Harry coming over to play sometime. He would certainly consider it, Harry could do with meeting children.

Although he hoped that Harry could someday meet Draco, it would do his Godson good to meet a child who wasn't raised with Pureblood propaganda. How to arrange it would be the tricky thing but Draco was a cousin of Blacks, so it shouldn't be impossible. He'd need to ensure that Lucius was never left in charge of Harry, because he would almost certainly try something. So in the end, it would probably have to be Draco coming over to see Harry and not the other way around.

Which would be a shame but at the moment, he couldn't see any way around it. Lucius couldn't be allowed to influence Harry, the boy was far too young for politics and intrigue. Lucius Malfoy had many Ministry personnel in their pocket and if they heard their benefactor was in close contact with the Boy Who Lived, well, it wouldn't be a pretty sight.

It would be like trying to convince starving jackals not to partake of freshly killed meat right in front of them.

Severus shuddered, he highly disliked nearly all politicians, they were always fawning and backstabbing, trying to come out top dog. No wonder Dumbledore never accepted the position of Minister for Magic, imagine being surrounded by them all the time. Although sometimes he wondered if being surrounded by screaming children was really any better, at least it was more rewarding.

Most of the time.

"Would you like to explore the castle?" Severus now asked Harry who looked up eagerly.

"Ooh, yes," he said excitedly.

He carefully slipped out of Black's arm and slide off the bed. Black didn't stir at all, he was completely out of it. Minerva offered him her hand and he took it without hesitation and allowed her to led him away, Severus following. Madam Pomfrey was left to ensure her patient slept peacefully and without disturbance.

"It moved," Harry squealed as they walked along the corridor, he was pointing at an ugly painting of a man who was currently yawning.

"In the Wizarding world, most paintings can move, they can even travel between other portraits," Minerva said with a laugh as Harry stared in awe.

"This is so cool," Harry declared in awe, turning his head so he could watch the portraits interact with each other. They of course, played up to the curious little boy by talking louder and making more gestures than normal.

"I'm really going to go to school here?" he asked in pure awe.

"You certainly are," Severus said with a hint of pride in his voice. "Here you shall learn to be a wizard, and take your place in the Magical world."

Harry nodded eagerly, how he wished he was eleven so he could start straight away. Minerva caught Severus's eye and smiled, it did her old heart good to see such a happy young boy. He was slowly gaining in confidence and both teachers would do everything they could to encourage this.

Severus briefly thought of Lucius again, he would be furious when he found out Black was free. But when he'd accompanied Dumbledore to Azkaban, he'd kept his hood up the whole time, the only one who saw him was the Warden. And Dumbledore had used some strange spell to ensure that if anyone asked Michael, he would reply that he saw Arthur Weasley.

Michael would not know he said this and Lucius would be furious enough at Arthur's involvement and would not probe further. Severus would have otherwise been leery of going but Dumbledore was a powerful wizard and he trusted him enough to know his secret wouldn't be revealed. He'd just need to feed Lucius enough information to keep him satisfied and assure him he was just as furious at Black's release.

He would soon be treading a thin line but he didn't care. He would protect that innocent little boy, no matter what.

Later that day

"Is he awake?" Severus asked as he entered the Med Bay, there were curtains around Black's bed now, so he couldn't tell if the man was awake or not. He had left Harry and Minerva who were now exploring the Hogwarts grounds, he wanted to have word with Black before lunchtime.

"He is, he wanted those curtains," Poppy said softly. "I think after spending all those years in a cell, it feels strange not to be boxed in. At least he can easily move those curtains if he needs to."

Severus nodded, that was understandable. It wouldn't matter how much Black had hated his cell, he had become adapted to it and would need to be boxed to cope with being free. It would probably be a shock to the systems if he even went outside which would be hard as he was likely longing for the sunlit outdoors.

He shook his head of these thoughts, he and Black needed to have a serious conversation about Harry. He briefly grimaced, remembering that ridiculous joke Black had been so fond of using, so much so that even Potter got tired of it. And James Potter was never one for getting tired of jokes.

Deciding it would be better to announce his presence, he called out softly.

"Black?"

"Come in," Black replied in an over the top imitation of an elderly old grandmother.

Severus rolled his eyes before stepping around the curtain. Black was reclined against plumped up pillows, a blanket neatly pulled up to his waist where his hands lay clasped together. Of course, he didn't look delighted to see Severus but oddly enough he didn't look disappointed.

"Where's Harry?" was his first question.

"Outside with Minerva, he's enjoying the Hogwart's grounds," Severus said smoothly.

Black grinned rather goofily and said.

"I bet he is, has he met Hagrid yet?"

"No but I imagine it's only a matter of time," Severus replied mildly, it was strange to have such a civil conversation with Black.

Black nodded with a smile before turning serious.

"Sna...ahem, Severus, we need to talk."

Severus raised an eyebrow at the use of his first name. Black hastened to explain.

"For starters I think...I think we should call each other by our first name. I've given it some thought and since we're going to be working closely together to raise Harry, we need to build a cordial relationship between us."

"Indeed," Severus said softly.

Black smiled weakly and said.

"Harry looks like a smart boy, he's bound to pick up on the fact we don't like each other. I mean considering the history between us..."

He broke off, apparently lost in memories before shaking his head.

"Look, when you think of me as Black, you probably think of our school days. I know I do when I call you Snape, we're starting something new together so...we need to get off to a good..._a new_ start."

Severus fingered his chin as he considered this.

"Your idea has merit...Sirius," he tried, the name sounding very foreign without the normal Black.

Black chuckled slightly.

"Odd isn't it?"

Severus couldn't deny that but decided to move on.

"It will likely take you a long time to recover from...your ordeal," Severus began delicately. "Obviously, no one will expect you to take in your Godson in this condition but eventually you will. At least, this is what people will expect."

Black nodded, he might have been something of a rebel in Pureblood circles but he was still a Pureblood. But not just any Pureblood, he was the head of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black and as such, many things were expected of him. As he wasn't married and had no children, it was considered important that he raise the boy he'd been made guardian of.

Especially since that boy was the Boy-Who-Lived, it would be a miracle if the last male heir to the Black name and young Harry were ever out of the spotlight. It wasn't going to be easy to raise Harry as a normal little boy, Severus didn't want him overwhelmed by attention. Either he'd become withdrawn or he'd start to seek it. James Potter had been something of an attention junkie in school, doing increasingly dangerous and mad things to get people's attention and applause.

He would not allow that to happen to Harry.

"So," Black now said softly. "What do we do about that? I can insist that I be left alone, to get to know Harry but...it'll be seen as strange if I hide him away completely."

"It would," Severus agreed with a slight nod. "Perhaps if we release photos every now and then to the press, they can mostly be focusing on you. Harry will understand that you're a rather famous person and that he is known for surviving the Dark Lord's attack."

"We're not going to tell Harry why he's famous?" Black asked quietly.

"Not yet," Severus said quietly. "He's too young to be burdened with such knowledge. He has done something no one has ever done before but that's too much for a seven year old. However, it's not unknown for children to survive attacks, it won't be easy but I think Harry will be able to cope."

"He shouldn't have to," Black muttered and Severus sighed. "No, he shouldn't."

"But he'll have to," Black muttered again but it was more to himself than Severus.

"I will prepare him for this," Severus said. "Once everything is sorted and settled, I will explain a few things to him."

Black nodded before taking a deep breath and asking.

"How much will I be involved in Harry's life?"

It was certainly strange talking to this new and responsible Black, almost disconcerting.

"While you're ill, it will just be visits but as you recover we can think about weekends," he began before fixing Black with a hard look.

"I know you will want to share your memories of Po...of James with Harry but I won't tolerate you teaching him to be an attention seeking prankster. I admit that there were a _few_ prank you lot played that I found funny but you all walked an extremely thin line between pranking and bullying. One that you often crossed and I will not have Lily's son to grow up into that kind of boy."

Black's eyes were filled with sadness but he actually nodded.

"I know we went too far," he said miserably. "I...I'm sorry for what we did to you, I really am."

Since Severus had a rather unconvinced look on his face, Black sighed and said.

"The Dementors don't just force you to relive bad memories, they also taint your good ones. You might not believe this but there were times when we felt guilty over what we did, even if it was just a twinge. But the Dementors...they take even the smallest twinge and turn it into a mountain of guilt. I was forced to review every damn awful thing I'd ever done, see just who I'd hurt and taunted."

Severus narrowed his eyes and cast a silencing charm, in case they started yelling. Leaning forward, he said with a slight hiss.

"Just why did you seek to torment me so? You bullied plenty of Slytherins, why was I such a special case?"

Black swallowed, he appeared to be collecting his thoughts.

"For James it was...it was because you represented everything he'd been brought up to hate. His dad was an Auror and...a lot of the criminals he caught seemed to be Slytherins so it wasn't difficult for James to conclude that Slytherins were all evil. It didn't help that you lot are sneaky and cunning as hell."

"We have to be," Severus snapped curtly. "With the whole school against us, we have no choice."

"I know," Black said softly. "I knew that not all Slytherins were evil, I just have to look at my cousin Andromeda, my uncle...my brother..."

He broke off, swallowing his grief back before saying.

"But I was so overwhelmed by everything that made Slytherin bad, my parents, my mad relatives, Death Eaters...I hated them all."

His grey eyes filled with a bitter hatred that Severus knew well.

"They made my life hell, sometimes I wonder why I rebelled against it all, the Pureblood mania, all of it. My earliest memories are stories of how inferior Muggles, Muggleborns, Halfbreeds, etc all were. It was like I was constantly drowning in a cauldron of putrid blackness, and I couldn't escape from it."

Now a rather dreamy expression appeared on his face.

"Coming to Hogwarts changed all that, not only was I away from my parents poisonous influence, but I had friends, real friends. Not ones that only played with me because their parents ordered them to, because I was the Black heir. But for whom I truly was."

He sighed happily before continuing.

"But there were still Slytherins...the kind I despised and it didn't help that this was the period Voldemort was starting to show his true colour. I knew I wanted nothing to do with him and as I learned more about how Muggle and Muggleborns actually were, I wanted to do all I could to fight them. I don't...I'm not sure just what it was about you...Severus that set me off but you did. I suppose we just rubbed each other up the wrong way."

He bit his lip slightly, trying to explain himself.

"I doubt we could have ever really gotten on in school but maybe if things hadn't been so serious, we could have been simple rivals. I...we were so sure that all Slytherins would become Death Eaters so it was our job to teach you all a lesson."

He grimaced at this.

"We never really said this but it was all in our thoughts. James was most sure of this and in a ridiculous way thought we could prank you all out of becoming Death Eaters. I know that's beyond stupid but that's how it is. But...it was your friendship with Lily that really made you James enemy."

Severus snorted even though he was listening closely to all Black was saying.

"Potter wasn't even interested in her until Third year," he said silkily.

"No," Black agreed. "But he couldn't understand why she was friends with you, not when you were...to us...so odd, so apparently in love with the Dark Arts. It offended James on some deep level and he was determined to get her away from you. But as she stubbornly stuck by you, shrugging off all his attempts, he steadily began to notice her in a different way."

He gave Severus a slightly helpless smile.

"It didn't help that it was rather obvious you had similar feelings for Lily, James grew intensely jealous of this and...redoubled his efforts to separate you. He was sure, not only that she was the one for him but that you would only hurt her in the end."

Severus was having trouble preventing himself from trembling with rage, Black's words confirmed what he'd always suspected.

"I know it was stupid," Black said softly. "In retrospect it is easy to see that but he was my friend and I didn't hold you in high opinion so I went along with his schemes, I even concocted my own. James was such an intense person, if you had his loyalty, you truly had it, he would defend you to the last. But if you made an enemy of him..."

"...he would make your life living hell," Severus said shortly. "What of Lupin, what did he have against me, I assume Pettigrew just enjoyed tormenting me."

Black nodded, a scowl on his face at the mention of the rat.

"Remus had nothing against you but...he was constantly afraid we would abandon him, even expose him. I never gave it much thought in school but...Azkaban gave me plenty of time. He didn't like what we did but I think he justified it in his own mind, he was always happier when we played our harmless pranks, ones that were meant to make everyone laugh."

Black now shot Severus a hard look.

"You may call him a coward but he was the one that often stopped us going further in our pranks. Apart from that one incident, he never openly stood against us but he did subtly kept at us until we were swayed. He had to live with the curse for so long, he was catatonic with fear that he would lose us. We tried to convince him otherwise but we didn't do enough. Any time we had an argument, it redoubled his fear and we should have made it clear that no matter how many arguments we had, we'd never turn against him."

"Merlin forgive me," he suddenly said, taking Severus a little by surprise. "I started to realise we could have made more of an effort after school, when we fighting against Voldemort. I...I actually thought he might be the spy because we hadn't treated him right. Or maybe...some of mother's teachings had seeped through and I really thought that as a Werewolf, he'd go over to the Darkside."

"It is hard to get over prejudice," Severus pointed out softly. "I'm sure Lupin was kicking himself for trusting you, a Black."

"Probably," Black said with a very sad smile before something seemed to occur to him. "Will...will you allow Remus to see Harry, I know he would love to have such an opportunity."

Severus fixed him with a hard look.

"If Lupin can present himself as someone I can trust I will allow it. But only during the weeks he is not under the moon influence."

"Fair enough," Black said before mumbling. "I hope he will come, I have to say sorry..."

"He'll come," Severus said instantly. "I always observed Lupin to be a rather sentimental fool, he won't be able to resist."

Black shot him a look on annoyance but it seemed he was too weak to summon up anger. Especially as Black was currently wallowing in self recrimination, something Severus never thought would happen. He was at pleased but still couldn't forgive Black for all that had happened. But he could entertain the possibility in the future, if Black could prove himself.

"Anyway, back to your question," Black said, taking a deep breath as though steeling himself. "I don't like to think of it this way but I think the main reason we picked on you, when we could have gone for much worse Slytherins...was because we saw you as an easy target."

Severus's black eyes flashed at this, he despised being called weak. But he had enough self control to hear Black out.

"You weren't a wealthy Pureblood and you'd grown up in the Muggle world so this isolated you," Black said unhappily. "Apart from Lily, you didn't really have true friends or so it seemed to us. But you also appeared to know so many Dark spells, you were the perfect target."

Black now looked Severus square in the eye and said.

"I know you won't believe this but I despise the boy I became, I was no better than those I hated. Like them, I called my cause noble and my actions necessary. You could have left me to rot in Azkaban but you didn't, you saved me, cleared my name. You are...the better man, Severus."

It was hard not to swell with pride at this statement, this was a man who had tormented him and yet he was honestly saying that he, Severus, was the better man. Once again, Severus thought that Azkaban had actually done the job it was supposed to do. He wondered if Black really had felt guilty before going there.

"You are not...completely to blame," he said finally. "Mostly but not utterly. I admit I did all I could to get you expelled, you were the kind of people I despised. You represented what I didn't have, it felt like things came so easily for you when they either didn't come to me or I had to fight tooth and nail for them. Even if you'd left me alone, I would have still disliked you."

"We're a right pair," Black said with a cheeky grin. "So as the better man Severus, what say you, shall we prove to Harry that he if he doesn't get on with someone, this doesn't mean they will be eternal enemies?"

"For Harry's sake," Severus said silkily but his eyes weren't cold. He hesitated for a moment before swinging his arm upwards and offering Black his hand. Black's face lit up and he took it with a firm but not crushing grip and they shook hands. They still let go rather quickly and the moment became awkward, they had no idea what to say now.

Eventually, Severus cleared his throat and said.

"Harry will likely be along in a short while to help you with lunch. We will probably stay with dinner as well, if you're feeling up for it, you can talk to Harry for a bit. With him, we can plan more visits..._Sirius."_

"Sounds good," Black said with a grin as he relaxed back. _"Severus."_

_Author's note. Hope you all enjoyed that, until next time._


End file.
